Of The Light
by Elm Treigh
Summary: "When you've come to the end of all the light you know & are about to fall into the darkness, faith is knowing 1 of 2 things will happen: there will be something solid to stand on or you'll be taught to fly."- *modified* Patrick Overton.ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1: Happy Birthday To Me Prt 1

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Supernatural.**

**Of The Light**

**Elm Treigh**

**Chapter One**

**Happy Birthday To Me Part One**

_"It is good to have an end to journey toward; but it is the journey that matters, in the end."_

_- Ursula K. LeGuin _

* * *

The woods were her sanctuary. They were peaceful and inviting. They were beautiful and magical. They were fresh and clean. The woods were prefect. She loved taking a stroll in the woods. She loved being greeted by the many woodland creatures that would scamper in the bushes. She loved the welcoming songs the birds would sing to her. It reminded her of home.

Whenever she felt homesick, she'd take a walk in the woods along the trails provided. She would inhale the smell of the trees and flowers. Allowing the aroma to engulf her into a serene state. The forest perfume taking her home. It was the earthy smell that reminded her of home. She remembered her mother and her habit to décor the house with flowers and plants of all kinds. She smiled at the thought. She continued down the trail, tracing her fingers along the trees and smiled as another memory crept into mind. She remembered the carving her and Peter made on the oak tree by her house. A proclamation of their love. The woods were her sanctuary.

So why was she running frantically into the woods? Why was her heart racing with terror? Why were the bushes nipping at her legs, leaving small cuts? Why were the branches reaching out to stop her from running? Pulling on her arms, and hair; ripping her dress? Why was her home away form home mocking her and sneering at her? Why was her green wonderland turning into a dark horror land?

She heard someone yell behind her and her heart skipped with a new wave of panic. She pushed her legs harder, begging them for more strength. She must go faster. She ignored the new rips in her dress, the new cuts on her arms, legs, and face. She ignored the pain of hair leaving her scalp. She needed to survive. She owed it to her family to live. She thought she had escaped him. She thought he was badly injured or dead.

Tears were threatening to blur her vision. She fought them back desperately. She needed her vision at the moment. She could crawl into a ball and become the victim that she is when she was safe. For now she needs to focus on getting out of the woods alive. She glanced behind her quickly, hoping she was in the clear. She didn't see anyone. Maybe she was safe. Maybe she did escape him. Maybe he really was hurt. Or dead. Her heart clenched tightly at the latter.

Dead. He could be dead and it would be all her fault. She had no choice. He was going to kill her. As much as she loved him, she had to defend herself. He wasn't the same. She could see it in his eyes. It was obvious in his demeanor. It wasn't him that surprised her with the roses at her dorm. It wasn't the same person that gave her a warm smile as he opened his car door for her. It wasn't Peter at all. The same man she's been with for over six years. Her High School sweetheart. Someone else was taking residence in him or someone or something had clouded his mind. _Something _had happened to him to make him attack her and she had no choice but to defend herself, which led to Peter's possible death.

She looked up. She could see an opening in the trees a few feet in front of her. She let out a relieved sigh. She was almost in the clear. Just a few more paces and she'd be free. She'd be safe.

A cold draft swept behind her and she thought, for a second, she heard someone laugh menacingly behind her. Her heart froze for a split second and she launched herself into the opening.

She spread her hands in front of her to catch her fall. One of her heels broke when she ran into the clearing, causing her to skid on her knees while her palms scraped on the asphalt in front of her. Fresh blood dripping from her knees and hands, but she ignored the pain. Her bag fell beside her. She breathed heavily, trying to catch her breath. Her heart thumped rapidly against her ribcage. She looked behind her for assurance. She needed to be sure.

It looked like she was safe. She breathed in and out in calm rhythms, readying herself to finally break down and become the victim. She was relatively safe now that she wasn't in the woods. She should be safe now.

"Are you alright?"

Her eyes widened and she looked up to see two tall, rugged, but good-looking young men standing beside a very good-looking black car. She tried to remember if she's seen them before she practically jumped onto the lone street. No. She hadn't seen them. She had heard them arguing, she realized.

"Are you alright?" The taller, shaggy haired man repeated, taking a few steps toward her.

She breathed in sharply, and leaned back. Her eyes widened with fear and uncertainty. If there was one thing she learned tonight, it was at the moment, she cannot trust anyone but herself. She watched the shaggy haired man lift his hands up as a sign that he means no harm. _Right. _Like she could believe that. She crawled backward, away from him and closer to the woods. She didn't want to have to return into the woods where an unknown... monster awaited her, but if she had to, she would.

"No. Stay away," She said, her voice faltering.

The tall man stopped. He turned to look behind him, seeking help from his fellow companion. The other man sighed, crossed his arms in front of him, and shrugged. Clearly he didn't want to get involved. The shaggy haired man frowned at him. He turned his attention back to the injured girl backing away from him.

"It's OK," He tried again.

The girl shook her head. "No. Please," She whispered. She slowly stood up, her body trembling as it registered the cold air, being sure to have her bag in hand, in case she needed to use it to fend off the men.

The shaggy haired man looked behind him. She couldn't hear what he was saying, she was busy looking for an opportunity to escape the strangers but it looked as though he was asking his partner for help. His back was facing her and she took that as an opportunity and bolted away from the two men. She ran as fast as she possibly could, kicking her broken heels off along the way. She ran and ran and ran, not wanting to look back to see whether they had followed her or not. It didn't matter. She had a good distance on them and she didn't care anymore. All she could think about now was her family. She needed to see her mom and her dad and her brother. So she ran.

* * *

Sam Winchester sat up in his bed, his breathing haggard, his hair dampened by the sweat beading his forehead, his heart accelerating. He looked around. Taking in his surroundings, feeling disoriented and unsure of himself or of what he saw. He began to breath normally as he realized he was in his motel room.

He looked at the clock provided. It was three in the morning. The sun hadn't risen yet. He ran his fingers through his now sweat drenched hair. He turned to his left to regard his brother, Dean's, sleeping form.

Sure enough, there he was. Sleeping on his stomach, arms sprawled all over the bed as if he were trying to clutch his bed closely to him. He seemed so peaceful, snoring, and dreaming of God-knows-what. How he wished he could sleep soundly like his brother. But no. He was plagued by a young girl in his dreams. Hurt, fragile, and terrified.

He had been dreaming about her the moment he and his brother took the job and entered the small town. This would be the third time the young girl's frightened wide crystal green eyes gazed at him. Pleading him to spare her when all Sam wanted to do was help her.

Who was this girl? Why was she haunting his dreams? Why was he dreaming about her? Was this a vision? Was he seeing her demise? Was he dreaming about her because he was supposed to save her? Or kill her? _No._ Not kill her. Who was she? What was he supposed to do?

He hadn't had any visions since Azazel. Before they meant he could see what would happen. He'd see those he had to save in danger. He'd see their deaths because he had a connection with one of Azazel's psychic kids. His visions would be intense and leave him almost weak. But these visions felt more like a dream. They weren't as painful as the ones he had had before. Not only that but his connections with these psychics, they'd either kill someone or they would die. This green eyed beauty didn't die in his dreams, nor had she killed anyone. At least not with intent. She'd fall out from the woods, covered in small cuts and scrapes. Her lavender dress tattered with twigs, her coiffure undone and matted with leaves.

He knew she was in danger, even though she hadn't died in his dreams. She seemed so small and delicate. Her frame trembling, her eyes filled with panic and uncertainty and fear. She was afraid of him. But why?

He pulled the covers off of him and walked toward the window. He parted the curtains to gaze at the dim night. _Who is she?_

"Sam?"

Sam turned to see his brother sit up in his bed looking irritated. Dean stared a the time and groaned. "Seriously?" He asked as he pulled the covers away from him roughly. "Was it the dream again?"

Sam nodded, brows furrowed pensively as he returned his gaze out the window. As though the night sky may have the answers he seeks.

"Anything new this time?" Dean asked.

"No."

"OK, then. Go back to bed Sammy," Dean practically demanded. He began to slowly lay down, readying himself to return to his dream. His lovely dream of two busty Asian beauties doing things to each other that any man would enjoy.

"I can't, Dean," Sam replied, walking back to his bed, not finding anything out the window. He sat on his bed, leaning against the bed frame staring off into the distance instead.

"Dude, c'mon! It's four in the freaking morning!" Dean groaned exasperatedly.

"I know."

"There's nothing you can do, Sam. We don't know who she is. Hell, we don't even know if she exists! Just go back to sleep," He plopped back on his bed.

"This is the third time, Dean. I can't close my eyes without seeing her face," Sam responded as he closed his eyes to try to bring the girls image to mind, again.

"Is she hot?" Dean asked speaking to the ceiling.

"That doesn't matter. What matter's is that we find her and save her, Dean," Sam said impatiently.

"So she _is _hot?" Dean smirked glancing at Sam.

Sam rolled his eyes. "We have to save her," Sam repeated with more force.

"How do you propose we do that, Sam?" Dean replied, bored with the same argument.

Truth be told, Dean was concerned for Sam. He was aware that although Sam had other supernatural abilities, his precognition days had ceased with Azazel's death. If he was seeing the future, having visions again, what did it mean? Did it mean that another demon with Azazel's plan was on the prowl and aiding Sam to be the general of the army that Azazel originally had? Was Sam going to be the leader of the demon army of the Apocalypse?

Dean already had enough on his plate without adding that too. It was bad enough he was just coming to terms with being the first seal broken and as a result to that only he could stop the coming war. And that was after he had confessed to Sam his guilt for giving in to Alastair's offer. For torturing the other souls and liking it. Which was accepting that he was in Hell for thirty years.

None of that was anything compared to pulling a Marty McFly and finding out the reason his mother died saving Sam was because she was trying to save him from Azazel and the deal she made with him ten years prior. Or how his father died to save him also making a deal with Azazel. Or when Sam had died from a psychic pageant orchestrated by that yellow-eyed son of bitch and he, being the older brother that he was, unwilling to lose the only family he had left on earth and not wanting to fail his duty as the older brother, resurrected Sam only to find that Sam had changed. Even when he only had one year left, even when they were apart for those four months, Sam had been different. He'd changed.

Add the Angel's being a pain in Dean's ass. Constantly nagging him to stop the seals from breaking, and reminding him that he was resurrected to work for them in the name of God. And when the Angel's had warned him about Sam and what he was doing with Ruby. Using his abilities the Demon that killed their parents, taken Jess, the love of his life away; the same Demon that had turned their lives upside before they were even born. Dean couldn't understand it.

He accused him. Accused Sam for his deceit and revealed to him the warning the Angel's gave him. He was relieved that Sam had made the decision to stop. But he's returned to his old habits when he was gone and now he's having dreams of some girl that they had no real chance in Heaven or Hell to find. It was all becoming too much to swallow.

"I don't know," Sam whispered.

Dean sat up in his bed and turned to face his brother. Sure he was worried about his little brother. Sam is and will always be his responsibility, but he was right. If this 'dream girl' was in danger it was up to them to find her, help her, and save her somehow. It's in their job description.

"Fine. We'll find her," Dean caved. Sam glanced at his brother. Appreciation glazed on his face. "After we have a bit more shut eye." Sam sighed and laid back down to sleep.

Meanwhile, half way into the town, in the girl's dormitories of the local Community College, Sam Winchester's 'dream girl' sat up abruptly in her plush canary yellow bed sheets, gasping for air. Her long dark hair clung to her face which was drenched in sweat. Her heart pumping adrenaline uncomfortably in her veins. Her eyes searched the room she was in, being sure she had awoken from her dream. It had felt so real, but she had to believe it was only a dream. A horribly realistic dream. A dream that had shadowed her slumber, keeping her uneasy and afraid to shut her eyes. The recurring dream of what could have been her death.

She felt more at ease once she realized that she was indeed awake and in her dorm room. Her nerves calming down and her heart beating in regular rhythms again. She spread her hand across her bed searching for the plush teddy bear Peter had given her. It was sprawled on her bed, contorted in a way that made it looked as though it was in a wrestling match and lost. She sighed and reached for the bear, clutching it close to her chest and kissing the top of its head.

"I'm sorry," She whispered to the bear.

"What's there to be sorry about?" Said a monotone female voice.

She gasped at the sudden intrusion of a private moment between her and her bear, only to frown as she recognized the young lady standing at the corner of her dorm room by the entrance to her balcony.

"Oh, it's _you_," She replied.

The willowy figure of the red head stepped forward into the light. "Did you sleep well?" She asked.

The girl narrowed her eyes at the intruder. "What do you want, Grace?" She asked her, irritated as she climbed out of her bed, her bear still held closely in her arms.

"My name isn't Grace," The red head responded calmly. She continued her journey forward. Stepping closer to the young girl.

"Maybe you should change it?" The girl offered. "I mean, it's not like it doesn't suit you perfectly."

"Magdalena," The red head stated.

"Call me Magsie, please,"Magdalena countered. "There's no need for formalities, Grace. You come to see me every time I wake from that nightmare. Nothing's changed, in case you were wondering."

"It still ends the same," 'Grace' said.

"Mmhmm," Magdalena muttered walking to her closet to pick out an outfit. She had a lot to do that day before she's swept away to a "magical birthday weekend" as Peter had claimed. "I'll probably need a bag," She said to herself.

"What are you doing?" 'Grace' asked her.

Magdalena ignored her and continued searching through her clothes. She decided on some dark blood red skinny jeans, a black AC/DC band shirt, and her favorite pair of boots that reached mid-calf. She spread the outfit on her bed, placing her teddy bear gently on her pillow facing her. Her own personal audience. She admired the attire before her, nodded as the final decision, and returned to her closet to scavenge for clothes she could wear on her "magical birthday weekend". Her stomach fluttered excitedly at the thought.

"You mustn't go out today, Magdalena," 'Grace' said solemnly.

Magdalena sighed. She turned to face the unwelcome visitor, placing two folded tanks; one white and one black, about four thin strapped shirts of assorted colors, another pair of skinny jeans, three pairs of regular jeans, a couple of her favorite tee shirts with retro designs, a weeks worth of panties and bra's, a few pairs of socks, two sweaters; a thin one and a mildly thicker one with a hoodie, her other favorite pair of boots, and her tennis shoes on her bed. She reached under her bed for her black and white polka-dotted duffel and set it next to the pile of clothes. She placed an elegant petite lavender dress with a bejeweled V-neck of emerald rhinestones beside the duffel and right beside the dress she laid a matching pair of heels.

Satisfied with her outfit for the evening and the clothes for her weekend getaway with Peter, she glared at the red head before her. "And why not?" She dared.

"It isn't safe," 'Grace' answered.

Magdalena rolled her eyes. "Nothing and nowhere is safe, Grace."

"My name isn't Grace," 'Grace' replied, this time with a suggestive undertone.

"Fine. Nothing and nowhere is really safe, _Anna_."

Anna seemed pleased to have been obeyed and replied, "Today will be the day your nightmare comes true."

Magdalena froze mid-packing. Her nightmare comes true? No. No it couldn't be. Dreams come true, not nightmares. That's how it is. That's how it's supposed to be, isn't it? _Dreams_ not _nightmares_. She shook her head, snickering, and returned to her task of packing her clothes in her polka-dotted duffel. As if she could ever believe anything Anna says. _Yeah right. _She chuckled again.

"Oh! P.J,'s!" She suddenly said, snapping her fingers. She returned to her closet and opened a drawer full of pajamas. Her favorite thing to wear were her P.J.'s. _Hmm... Sexy? Conservative? Comfortable? Or a combination of three?_ She thought. She settled on her imitation boxer brief shorts and a tank tee. _Perfect._ She placed the pajama's with the rest of her clothes in the bag, zipped it, and grabbed a towel on her bed post as she headed for the conjoined bathroom.

"Magdalena, please listen to me," Anna begged.

"Look Anna. If you're not gonna tell me who the boys are, I don't want to hear what you have to say. This is the fourth or fifth time I have had that dream and you've shown up the moment I wake up, claiming you're sent to help me, but all you've done is question me about the dream and then when I ask you a question in return, you give me very vague answers. I'm tired of it. OK? I'm just... Just go away," She finished, closing the bathroom door behind her.

_Humph._ She thought undressing herself. _Coming in here, demanding answers from me when all I know is that I'm supposed to meet the guys. _

She turned the water on to the shower, running her hand under the water to check the temperature. It was warm. She slipped into the shower, closing the curtains, allowing the water to cascade over her form. She closed her eyes as the water poured on her scalp, beating on it gently, soothingly. She turned to face the force of the shower and let it beat on her face. She blubbered into the water, smiling.

"Magdalena."

"Ah!" Magdalena yelled. She glanced out the shower curtains and saw Anna was standing inches away from her. "Are you serious?" She groaned.

"Magdalena, you must be careful today," Anna implored.

Magdalena closed the curtains on Anna and returned to her shower, feeling irritated by the fact that she now had an audience. She wouldn't have minded if it were Peter. _Or one of the guys from my dream. _She smirked. _Hell, I'd take both of them. _She giggled.

"This is serious, Magdalena," Anna continued. "You know your part. Your safety is very important."

Magdalena sighed heavily, scrubbing her hair with the orchid scented shampoo. She knew her part. Of course she knew. She's always known. From the moment she could form her own thoughts and even then she knew one thing. She didn't want any part of it. She didn't want to be involved in any of it. She didn't choose to be a part of what ever it was the Angels and Demons were feuding about this time. _Same war as always_, she had thought. She didn't want to be a part of any war, human or not. All she wanted was to live as normal a life as possible. But no. She was a vital part to this... _What did Anna call it? War? That's right. War. _She was of vital importance to this Apocalyptic war.

"I know my part, _Grace_," Magdalena spat. "And if what you're saying is true, than I'll be careful. Now could you please leave? I'm busy here."

She did all she could to convince Magdalena to be careful. She should have known it wouldn't be easy. From the moment she met her, Magdalena was stubborn and not easily swayed. If it hadn't been for the fact that this was not the first time she's dreamed about the boys, Anna was sure Magdalena would have been a much more difficult case to handle.

She turned to face her reflection in the mirror, studying her face. The face of the human she used to be. How far has she fallen? To watch over a stubborn, smart mouth like Magdalena? Someone who didn't take orders and authoritative figures made her cringe with disgust. Technically, Anna had no need to keep an eye on Magdalena. It was not an order. It was not her duty. But after falling from grace― something Magdalena never let her forget; hence the little nickname she's given her― just to return to who she was before, to what she should have never left from in the first place, she's felt out of place.

Anna knows the best of both worlds. She knows the worst of both worlds, Heaven and Earth, human and Angel, and she wants to help in this war. Problem was, she didn't know how to go about it. There is a warrant for her from the Angels and the Demons would love nothing more than to see her dead. They wouldn't care if it happened by one of their own or not. As long as she was gone and out of the way. Especially since they couldn't have her now that she was an Angel again.

All Anna wanted to do was live like a human. She wanted to feel. She didn't want to live on blind faith anymore. Being a human, everything was real. When there was sadness, she felt it. When there was anger, she felt it. She even felt happiness. Then Dean Winchester was saved and her past life returned; putting her in danger, leading her straight to the war she had thought she had left behind her. And now that she's returned, all she wanted to do is save her Father's creations. She's lived a human life. They have it so much easier than the Angels. They had Free Will. She was immensely envious of them and was saddened that she had to return to her former life, even if it meant roaming the planes as a fugitive. Either way, if she could help her brothers and sisters in this fight whether they want it or not, then she will.

She will save the humans. They will continue to live their lives oblivious to the supernatural world and of the centuries old war emanated from envy. The only worries they will have will be the same trivial worries of everyday life. What to wear. What to be. What to eat next. What they will do the next day, week, month, year. Does so and so like me? Can such and such be done? Is it right? Is it the right thing to do? The same everyday questions they ask themselves. That is all they will ever have to think about. Even Magdalena. She deserves to live the life she wants to live. _It is unfair she was chosen._ Anna understood Magdalena's denial and reluctance to take the role she was given. But she will continue to help her. She will help in this war.

Anna heard the water cut off and the shower curtains being pulled away. She turned away from the mirror. There wasn't anything she found interesting staring back anyway. She almost smirked as she saw Magdalena sigh heavily and roll her eyes at her when she realized she was still here and how she tried to ignore her the best she could.

"You're still here?" Magdalena asked. "Didn't I ask you to leave? Or are you one of those freaky 'peeping Tom' Angel's? In which case, I'm gonna have to charge you."

Anna did smirk this time. Living as a human, learning their sarcastic ways, and being, essentially, in a human vessel, made it difficult for her not to react in a human way. In particular, when she could still remember how fun it was to annoy people sometimes.

She stepped forward, placed her hands firmly on Magdalena's shoulders. She felt her stiffen at her touch and frown at her for being so close, when she wasn't even dressed yet or fully covered. She rolled her eyes at Magdalena, which caused a grin to appear on Magdalena's face. She enjoyed receiving any kind of reaction from Anna. She seldom saw any emotion from her. Anna was always so vague and indifferent. Anything she could get from her and what she's really thinking was practically a blessing.

They stared into one another's eyes. An unspoken message delivered. "Fine. I'll be _extra_ careful. Is that better?" Magdalena said shaking off Anna's hands and reaching for her towel to cover herself and dry off.

"Yes. That's all I ask of you," She replied. "That and―"

"No. No, you can't ask me to do anything else, Grace," Magdalena warned. "It's bad enough I have to tolerate your very unwanted presence, not to mention the cryptic answers to my questions. I'm not doing anything for you."

"Magdalena."

"_Grace."_

"When the day comes to meet the boys," Anna began. Magdalena stood still; her ears perked. Was she finally going to get some answers? "You must run form them. You must leave them."

Magdalena cocked her brow, confused. She had to leave them if she crossed paths with them? She has been dreaming about these boys for years. She's seen their struggle from losing both parents, to losing one another at one point all thanks to the Yellow-Eyed-Demon, to resurrection, to going to Hell, to resurrection again, to being the key for the prevention of the Apocalypse. She's seen their first Hunt with Daddy, to where they are now.

The only problem was she didn't know their names. All she knows is what she's _seen_ in her dreams. Like a silent movie without the captions. And she doesn't receive the full story. She receives bits and pieces that she's had to piece together. It had been so frustrating! And now that the possibility of a brief conference with the boys presents itself (perhaps not in the best conditions), Anna asks her to leave them? To run from them? To not meet them and find out who they are? What were their names? What was the connection she had with them?

_Is she serious?_ She shook her head. "No. I want answers. And since you won't give me any, maybe they can." She said, her tone set.

"You don't understand," Anna said.

Magdalena crossed the bathroom to return to her room. She made her way to her bed where her clothes were and began to dress herself. Anna followed her, to Magdalena's annoyance. She decided she was going to be as mean and rude as possible. This was the last straw as far as she was concerned.

She was done dressing and began on her hair, staring at her reflection in the vanity. "Then tell me everything, Anna. Tell me the truth for once," She responded as she combed through her hair.

"I know as much as you do," was her reply.

Magdalena laughed dryly. _I know as much as you do. Liar._ If that were true then why was she so adamant about her coming face to face with the men that have been the main characters to her dreams for as long as she could remember and leave them? She's supposed to meet them. Her latest dream confirmed that. Granted, she fled from them, but now that she was sure it was them, partially thanks to Anna for verifying that fact, she won't flee. She won't run from them. They could be useful. They've been able to help save many lives before. She knows that. Then maybe they can help her. They could be the ones to give her her freedom. The freedom she longs for.

She finished fixing her hair, deciding to leave it half down, as well as the finishing touches to her ensemble. She couldn't be worrying about this right now. So she's had dreams about theses boys. It didn't mean they existed or that any of it came true. Of course, having an Angel in your dorm room would indicate that it could be, but she's chopped that up to it all being her imagination, though she knew it wasn't.

She sighed and turned to face the mentioned Angel. "Look. I'll consider it, alright?" She tried to compromise.

"Magdalena. If you seek answers, they cannot give you any," Anna tried again. "They are marked men."

"But they're protected!" She countered.

"If they figure out who you are, your life as well as theirs will be in danger!" Anna replied impatiently.

"What?" Nothing was making sense now.

"Magsie? Are you up and ready? Peter's here to escort you to class!" Called out her roommate.

"I'll be out soon, Tammy!" Magdalena answered. "What do you mean?" She returned her attention to Anna.

"You'll kill them."

She wasn't sure what came over her. She wasn't sure what compelled her to do it or why she did it. All she knew was that she wanted to hurt her. It was a reaction. It was what she felt like doing. It was what she wanted to do at that moment. _You'll kill them._ She had said. So she punched her; square in the jaw. And the only person who was hurt was herself. Her right hand throbbed. She looked at it briefly to examine the extent of the somewhat self-inflicted injury. It had begun to swell and her knuckles were red. It was going to bruise. She could feel it was.

She stared into Anna's face; looking for any mark, anything that would show her anger for that was all she felt. Nothing. Her anger escalated. She couldn't even leave a mark! Punching Anna was like punching a brick wall. But what Anna said had really upset her and the only thing she could think to do was hit her. Hit her hard and good. But to no avail.

"Don't say that!" She hissed instead, conforming herself to glare daggers at this "wannabe" Guardian Angel.

Anna stared calmly but sadly at Magdalena. She had not realized, or more importantly, had not expected Magdalena would feel protective of the boys she's never met other than in slumber. She didn't think she would have feelings for the boys, period. This could be problematic.

Not that Anna didn't understand or that she couldn't relate. The two men had a certain _je ne sais quoi_, about them. They were alluring. She knew. Anna knew more than anyone. After all, she did sleep with the eldest of the two before receiving grace. (Something, Magdalena has probably seen in one of her dreams.) She understood Magdalena's attachment to the boys.

All it meant now was that she'll have to change tactics. Use this new bit of information to her advantage. Magdalena's dreams may point to an encounter with the boys, but her destiny was still to stay clear form them. She's not to join them in their journey. She's to stay away from any danger and be safe, and with those two... No one was truly safe in their care. No one ever really was. Magdalena needs to be unharmed. If this war were to end badly, only Magdalena would be able to restore it.

"I'm sorry," Anna finally responded after a while. "But I didn't want to give you false hopes. It may sound horrible, Magdalena, but it is the truth. If you involve yourself with them, they could die."

"Magsie? Everything OK?" Tammy asked, knocking on the door.

"Every thing's fine. I'll be right out!" Magdalena called out. She replaced her glare with a stare of desperation. "Anna―"

Anna cut her off. "I understand, Magdalena. Just be alert. I cannot force you to do anything you don't want to do. Though I'd like to."

Magdalena smiled. She picked up her school bag and left her room. There was nothing else that could be said. They managed a compromise, if only a small one without any real guarantees. Anna disappeared the moment Magdalena turned her back.

"What happened?" Tammy asked concerned as she noticed the swell on Magdalena's right hand.

"Nothing, Tammy. I just tripped. You know how clumsy I am," Magdalena dismissed.

Tammy didn't seem convinced but shrugged either way and turned to leave the dorm room. Magdalena followed after her. She just had to get through the school day, come back, get dressed for an evening out with the man she loved, and spend the rest of the weekend enjoying herself with said man. She could that.

"_If you involve yourself with them, they could die." Damn you, Anna!_ She frowned, but quickly smiled as she saw Peter waiting down the hall.

"What happened to your hand?" He asked her as she approached him.

"Oh, you know me," She dismissed. Peter rolled his eyes at her, gently took hold of the 'injured' hand, and kissed it lightly. Magdalena smiled appreciatively at him.


	2. Chapter 2: Happy Birthday To Me Prt 2

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Supernatural.**

**Of The Light**

**Elm Treigh**

**Chapter Two**

**Happy Birthday to Me Part 2**

_"Coercion, after all, merely captures man. Freedom captivates him."_

_- Robert S. McNamara_

* * *

"Sam, this is ridiculous!" Dean said. "There are thousands of girls in this crap town. How are we gonna find her?"

They had spent the majority of their morning searching through archives that Sam had hacked into to find the 'dream girl'. And it was like looking for a needle in a haystack. Which Dean felt was a waste of time as well as nonsensical. They should be concentrating on the disappearances of the girls and of the boyfriends who were the last to see them. It was the reason they came into the small town. Not to be looking for a girl Sam could have made up.

"I don't know, Dean," Sam said as calmly as he could.

Dean had been annoying him; pacing the Motel room impatiently or cleaning out his guns, waiting for him to finish so they could get started on the possibility of a case in town. But Sam couldn't just stop. He felt he had to continue his search. He had to find her.

"I know she's in this town because I started dreaming about her the moment we entered the town. I know she falls out of the woods and into a street and I know she has hazel or crystal green eyes. Eyes I've never seen before," He said staring off into the distance.

Dean snorted. "'Eyes I've never seen before'?" He asked. "I can't believe you have a thing for a girl you're dreaming about." He shook his head, smiling.

"I don't have a 'thing' for her," Sam defended.

"Yes, you do," Dean replied as he took some of the papers he had been looking through for the most part of the morning.

"No, I don't." Sam frowned at his computer.

"Whatever," Dean finished.

He began to skim through the articles of the girls that have disappeared. _Might as well get some work done._ The article had six pictures: three of them were pictures of the three girls that disappeared and the other three were of the boyfriends whom were the last to see them.

Dean regarded the pictures of the girls. They were young; wearing wide, happy, innocent grins. The boyfriends mugshots, on the other hand, were quite sad. Most of the mugshots he's seen were men wearing mean looks, dazed looks, confused looks, incredulity, anger, guilt, mockery, or embarrassment. In these shots, the boyfriends looked resigned. As though they felt they deserved what ever it was they were going to get and expected nothing less. Their eyes gleamed sorrow and heartache as well as confusion, but also awareness. _They know something._ And he wasn't about to sit around and wait for another girl to disappear off the face of the planet. He's wasted enough time already. He stood, grabbed his leather jacket and keys and walked to the door.

"Where're you going?" Sam asked glancing up from his laptop at Dean.

"I'm gonna go talk to these boys about the disappearing acts their girls pulled. You know? The job we're supposed to be doing?" Dean answered and turned to leave.

"Whatever," Sam whispered, returning to his trustee laptop.

Dean shut the door behind him muttering "bitch" under his breath. He got in his beloved 1967 Chevy Impala, and drove to the Community College, where the boyfriends resided. He pulled out of the motel parking lot, and onto to the street.

The motel was only ten to fifteen minutes away from the small University. All he had to do was drive down the street leading to the main road to town, take a right, and within a little over five to seven minutes the campus was in sight.

He couldn't believe the size of it! It must have been the largest Community College he's ever seen. Then again, it wasn't like he had any real occasion to appear on college campus's unless a job was involved and that wasn't often. The biggest campus he's ever had to go to was Stanford, unknown to Sam; by their father's request when they'd make their rounds to keep an eye on Sammy. But Stanford was a prestigious University, not a Junior College at a faraway town. Still, he couldn't help feel a little impressed by this campus. He was also quite stunned that the campus seemed to be the center of the small town. Almost as though the town was built around the Community College.

He looked around. He supposed he could have walked rather than taken the car, but he didn't want to leave the car where Sam would take it and use it to find his 'dream girl'. When Sam had his mind set on something, not much can deter him. _At least he's not thinking about Lilith._ That was probably the only good that came out of this whole 'dream girl' thing. Whoever she was managed to distract Sam from his vengeful obsession of killing Lilith. The same kind of obsession that eventually led to their father's death. Something Dean will not allow happen. Ever.

He parked his baby at the visitors parking lot, paid the toll for a two hour visit, and made his way toward the main office. A group of Sorority girls wearing pink tanks with their Sorority symbols in black and black booty shorts walked by. Dean wouldn't be Dean if he didn't slow down, just a little, to admire the beauty of the woman form. The way their cleavage played peek-a-boo over their tops. No doubt done purposely. Their long smooth legs, and especially the way their asses peeked out from those heavenly short shorts. There were many things in this world Dean had felt God could've done better, but one thing he was sure was a gift, were all the beautiful women.

He whistled in their direction, smiling impishly as the girls turned at hearing the sound. Normally Dean wouldn't need to resort to anything as juvenile as whistle, but that was really the only thing he had time for. The girls smiled at him and gave off an air of 'you-can-look-but-you-can't-touch'. It didn't matter though. Dean's ego was fed, especially when one of the girls winked at him. His smile widened. _I still got it._ He briefly considered making a move on one (or all; he wasn't too picky) of the girls, but the thought flew out of his mind as his feet subconsciously took him inside the office and a receptionist cleared her throat to grab his attention.

"Can I help you, sir?" She asked.

Dean turned at the sound of her voice. He examined the person in front of him. A middle-aged woman with golden brown hair that had begun to gray wearing a dull gray suit ensemble that was unflattering, stood before him. She was a bit short for her age and she didn't look like she was in a good mood at all.

_I'm gonna have to charm the panties off of this chick._ He gave her his most dazzling smile, pulled out his badge and said, "Good afternoon, _Miss_." putting an emphasis on the word miss. The receptionist inhaled quickly and a tint of pink rose to her cheeks. Dean's smile widened. "I'm Agent McGrady, FBI. I'm here to speak to a few of your male students. I have some questions concerning their counterparts disappearances?" He flipped his badge closed and pocketed it.

The receptionist cocked her head to the side, seeming confused. "Disappearances? Are you referring to the three girls that disappeared? Lauren Monroe, Jessica Pickett, and Kimberly Stark?"

Dean took out his small notepad with his notes on them. He skimmed through it for the names and nodded. "Yes. I'm here to speak with their boyfriends."

The receptionist scanned Dean's appearance. She didn't seem convinced by Dean and his request. "What do a few girls disappearing have anything to do with the FBI?"

Dean looked down at his outfit. He probably should have worn his suit, but he was too busy feeling frustrated with Sam wasting so much time with his search for this 'dream girl' that it completely slipped his mind to change first.

He leaned in closer to the woman, causing her to flush, and said, "That's classified information, and today's casual Friday." He winked.

The receptionist's blush darkened. "Of course! I'm sorry. Le-Let me get their records for you." She quickly disappeared into the back.

Dean leaned against the counter, thrumming his fingers on the counter. Bobbing his head to the beat of what ever mullet rock song was playing in his head. He looked out the window and noticed a girl wearing a black AC/DC band shirt approaching the office. Her long dark wavy hair covered most of her face, but Dean wasn't staring at her face. His attention was on her other assets. And boy, did she have nice _ass_ets.

If Dean could make a guess, she was five feet four inches tall, a wonderful C cup― _probably __36C__―_ and a nice firm, apple bottom ass. She was lean, but there was definite tone. Athletic without crossing to tomboy status, and she was curvaceous, despite how small she was. The girl turned and Dean nearly slipped in his stance. _Damn!_

"Good morning!" She chirped merrily at him before opening the way to enter behind the counter.

"Good morning," Dean barely coughed out.

He couldn't help but stare at the beauty of the girl. She had long dark lashes that flirted with large emerald green eyes; prominent cheek bones that had a gorgeous flush of pink, and plush full lips that quirked upward at the corner of her mouth. A sign that the girl smiled often and laughed frequently. A girl who was game for a good time. Not many women left Dean struggling for words, but this one sure had him speechless.

As if feeling eyes on her, she looked up from the stack of folders she was looking through, and smiled curiously at Dean. "Has someone already helped you, sir?" She asked, scooting closer to his direction. _Why does he look so familiar?_

"Um... er...." He stammered.

"Here you go, Mr. McGrady," The receptionist said saving Dean from his word vomit. "These are the files we have of the boys. That includes their curriculum. There is a map in there. I took the liberty to highlight the classes on the map." She smiled at him.

The girl glanced at the three folders the receptionist handed over. She frowned as she recognized the names. _It couldn't be him. _"You're a cop?" She asked him.

Dean glanced at her while taking the files. He found his voice and replied, "FBI."

The girl frowned. _FBI? Definitely not him._

The girl's frown amused him. He watched her glance at the names on the folders one last time before she rolled her eyes and turned her back on him. _Was she smiling?_ Her wavy hair swishing to the lithe movement, nearly smacking Dean in the face. Dean could catch the smell of her and smiled. _She smells like wildflowers._

"Did you need something, Miss De La Luz?" The receptionist asked turning her attention to the girl.

"Yes, Lisa. Professor Donahue sent me to pick up some documents for him. He said they'd be in this pile with his name on them, but for the life of me, I can't seem to find them," She responded smiling sheepishly at her.

"Oh, they're right here, deary," Lisa tutted.

Dean watched the exchange between the two women behind the folders he pretended to be looking through, in complete awe of the girl Lisa called Miss De La Luz. He noticed her blush in slight embarrassment and he nearly melted at how that small tint of rosy pink emphasized her beauty. _She's hot!_

Out of all the women Dean has ever encountered, not once was he ever stricken into silence by the mere beauty of a woman. And that's many, many, many women in his life. He's also, always thought a woman's blush was endearing and sweet, but this? She radiated!

"Thank you, Lisa!" The girl said as she took the documents and proceeded to leave.

Dean's heart accelerated. _No!_ He had to find a way to keep her in the office a little longer. So that he could work his charm on her. _At least get a name and number._ He stepped away from the counter, files in hand, and was in the process of asking the girl to be his tour guide of the school in search of the boys, when a tall average looking man entered and scooped the girl up in his arms. He lifted her up in the air, twirled, and gently set her back on her feet before kissing her softly on the lips. The girl giggled and blushed that gorgeous rosy pink. _Damn! She's got a boyfriend._

"Mr. McGrady?" The receptionist inquired noticing he was still standing there.

Dean pried his eyes away from the two lovebirds, feeling resigned as well as disappointed. Dean was many things but he would never steal another man's girl. Despite how hot she was and how wrong he was for her.

He turned and smiled brightly at Lisa. "Thank you," He said to her.

She smiled warmly back at him and asked, "Would you like a guide?" It occurred to her that she hadn't offered him a guide to the school.

Dean glanced back at the girl regrettably, sighed, and replied, "That'd be nice, but I think I can manage."

"Miss De La Luz," Lisa called out.

The girl turned to face Lisa, her face flushed, and still wrapped in her boyfriend's arms. She smiled questioningly at her.

"Would you be so kind as to assist Mr. McGrady around campus?"

Miss De La Luz frowned but sighed. She shrugged and tried to break free from her boyfriend's strong but gentle hold. He, however, didn't want to let go just yet. He grabbed her face and gave her one last kiss before he said good-bye and walked away.

She waved good-bye, then turned her attention to Dean. "After you Mr. McGrady." She waved her hand in front of her, toward the exit. Dean obeyed with a triumphant grin.

They walked down the hallway in silence. Dean would on occasion try to catch her eye but to no luck. She was walking inches in front of him, lost in her thoughts. _Who is he? Why does he look so familiar? Why does he keep looking at me like that?_ She turned to regard Dean and he just smiled crookedly at her. His best pick up was that crooked smile. But nothing. His tour guide was completely hostile and she wanted to ignore him the best she could.

"Well..." He began staring after her. "This is nice."

The girl hid a smile. She's always enjoyed making men feel uncomfortable. She heard him take a deep breath and let it out. _He's gonna try again? Quite the determined one._ She smiled again.

Dean was gonna take another crack at breaking the silence. "So..." He looked down at the petite beauty who had decided to slow down her pace and walk right next to him. Still no reaction. He grit his teeth in frustration. "Do you know these boys?"

The girl stopped at a door and turned abruptly to face Dean; causing Dean to do his best not to intake a breath sharply. "Yes. I do know them." She replied.

"Really?" Dean raised a brow. The girl nodded, her eyes narrowed at Dean, scrutinizing him. _Is she sizing me up?_ He grinned at her awkwardly.

Without notice the girl smiled mischievously at him. "Yes, really. They didn't do it."

Dean's brow raised higher. "Well, that's what I'm here for. To uncover the mystery."

The girl's impish smile widened. "You're not really the FBI, are you?" Dean was taken aback by the question. The girl chuckled, and shrugged. "This is my stop. I have to go. Good luck with your 'investigation' _Mr. McGrady._" And walked away from him.

"Wait!" Dean called out.

It was too late. She was out of sight. He wanted to run after her. He wanted to demand an explanation for the cold shoulder and then switching gears on him unexpectedly and accuse him of being a fake. Which he was. But she wasn't supposed to suspect that. He shrugged. He was here for a job. He turned, opened the door to the classroom, and walked in.

* * *

Sam was glued to his seat on the chair to the small table provided. His eyes had begun to sting from the screen of his laptop that he had been staring into from the moment he was a wake. He was determined to find this girl and help her. But unfortunately, has not been able to find a thing. Maybe he should stop looking for her and focus on the job, like Dean. Take a break.

Those big wide eyes, sad, and desperate, came into the forefront of his mind and he knew he couldn't let it go. He knew he couldn't stop and give up. He needed to know who this girl was. He needed to know why she was running through the woods frightened. Was something or someone chasing her? If so, who or what? And why did she run from him and Dean when he offered to help her? Was she that afraid of what ever it was that was chasing her that she couldn't see he wanted to help her? Was she that frightened? It seemed that once she reached the street that she was running toward something. But what?

_Maybe if I find this road, I'll find her._ He decided he'd check into all the secluded roads of the town. Only one side of the town neighbored a forest and he knew that this could be the road. He checked for directions, just to be sure. All that was needed now was to figure out when and where on the street exactly he and his brother will stumble upon her.

The door to the motel clicked open and Dean walked in. Sam stared at Dean momentarily. He had a distracted look. That either meant he found something and he was mulling the information over or he met some girl and he was still thinking about her. Most likely he was thinking about a girl he met. Sam chuckled under his breath. _Same ol' Dean._

Dean continued into the room toward his bed and sat down. He ran his hands through his hair and over his face, letting out a tired sigh.

"What'd you find?" Sam asked.

Dean peeped through his fingers and stared at Sam. "Well," He began. "They aren't sure what happened."

Sam leaned back in his chair, rubbing his eyes to get rid of the tiredness he felt. Then he turned in his seat to face his brother, hunching over, his elbows resting on his knees.

"You look like crap," Dean commented.

"Yeah well," Sam responded dismissively.

"Did you find anything on your 'dream girl'?"

Sam shook his head. "No, but I think I found the road we'll be meeting her. I just wish I was sure when and where we're supposed to meet her."

Dean shrugged. "These guys. They don't remember much from the night their girls disappeared." He said changing the subject.

"So, you think they were possessed or something?"

"I don't know." Dean took out the papers with the disappearing girlfriends. "It doesn't make sense. These guys were in love with these chicks. I don't see why they would kill them."

He examined the pictures of the girls. _Maybe I missed something._ The three look pretty similar. They had long dark hair, hazel or green eyes, they were pretty, and they were all between the ages of twenty and twenty-five.

"Wait a minute," Dean said standing up. He walked toward Sam, pulling up a chair next to him. "The boyfriends. The night their girlfriend's disappeared was on their birthday or the weekend of their birthday." He showed Sam the papers.

"So..."

"They were taking their girls out for a special birthday celebration. Each girl's birthday is in this month," Dean stated pointing at the articles. "And check this out. The girls all look the same, or really close. They're all between the ages of twenty and twenty-five."

Sam's eyes widened as he realized his brother was right. "OK. So something or someone is using the boyfriends to get to this type of girl. Pretty with dark hair, hazel or green eyes, between the ages of twenty and twenty-five who's birthday's are in this month. But why?" He inquired.

"To break another seal?" Dean suggested.

"I guess."

"Alright. Well, what ever this thing is or whoever this person is, it's controlling these guys―"

"Are you sure the guys are being controlled?"

"Yes," Dean insisted.

"How? How can you be sure?"

"One guy said he had planned a romantic dinner in this cabin in the woods. They were going to have a weekend getaway there. Once they got there, he said he blacked out. He couldn't remember anything else," Dean explained.

Sam skimmed through the articles in his hands. "Looks like the other guys did the same."

"Exactly. But they weren't all on the same day. They were each a week apart. Each were a different weekend."

"The first girl was the first weekend of the month, the next girl was the second, and the third was the third weekend," Sam realized. _What the hell?_

"So, what ever this thing is, it's using the boyfriends to take these girls to this cabin and kills them?" Dean wondered aloud. "It must've had a good grip on the guys to leave no trace at all."

Sam nodded. "Do you think these disappearances will stop after this month?"

"I don't know." Dean shrugged. "But we can't let it get another girl."

"I'll hack into―"

"Yeah, yeah. Today is the last weekend of the month. We gotta find her and warn her not to go to that cabin."

"I got it." Sam exclaimed.

"Already?" Dean said surprised.

Sam shrugged. Truth was, he had already been looking through the files in search of his 'dream girl', as Dean put it. And now it seemed she fit the bill for the next victim. He wasn't going to let that happen.

He turned his laptop to face Dean. "There are three girls."

Dean stared intently at the pictures in front of him. "Stacey Cartwright, Alana Berkin, and Magdalena De La Luz." He read the names aloud, but gaped at Magdalena's picture. That was the girl he saw in the office!

"Dean?" Sam asked, seeing his brother's shocked face. "What is it? Did you see one of these girls?"

Dean nodded his head slowly, stunned. "Her." He pointed at the picture of the Goddess he met earlier that day.

"You think it's her? You think she's next?" Sam asked staring at the picture. She looked so much like the girl in his dreams. _But they all do. They all have the same eyes! _He wished he could summon the girl in his dreams properly. He wished he was sure of what she looked like.

"I don't know. But we gotta look into all three of them," Dean stated. His stomach knotting at Magdalena's photo on the screen.

"What about the cabin?"

"I'll check the cabin out. You check the girls," Dean said, pulling away from the screen and out the door. Sam followed suit.

* * *

"Magsie!" Tammy called out, letting in the man carrying a bouquet of flowers in the living area of the dorm. She smiled at him. "Have a seat, Peter. She'll be ready soon. You know us girls."

Peter smiled and took the seat offered. Just as he was making himself comfortable Magdalena walked in the room. Peter stared at her, amazed. She looked absolutely beautiful. She was wearing a lavender V-necked dress with emerald rhinestones beading the collar of the dress. Her hair coiffed in an elegant pile atop of her head with dark ringlets framing her face. She clutched an emerald handbag in her hands and a black and white polka-dotted duffel hung on her left shoulder. She smiled excitedly and anxiously at Peter.

"Ready?" Peter asked her, standing up.

"Yes," Magdalena answered almost breathless. She always felt out of breath when she saw Peter.

"These are for you," He said extending the hand carrying the flowers to the love of his life.

"Thank you," Magdalena said, taking the bouquet. She sniffed the flowers and smiled. They smelled wonderful.

"OK, you two. Have fun this weekend and behave!" Tammy said, ushering the two out the door rather hurriedly.

"Geez, Tammy. If I didn't know better, I'd say you were kicking us out," Peter laughed.

"That's because she is Pete. What's his name?" Magdalena grinned at her crazy roommate.

Tammy blushed. "Viper. His name is Viper. Now leave. He'll be here any minute."

Peter and Magdalena laughed, allowing themselves to be pushed out the door. They heard the door click shut and Peter called out, "Don't forget to use protection!" Magdalena slapped him playfully on his arm.

"Viper." They both snorted.

They walked out the dormitories and made their way to the parking lot. Once there, Peter opened the door for Magdalena, smiling widely at her. She thanked him, taking a seat inside the car. She placed her duffel by her feet and the flowers on her lap.

"Still won't let me take your stuff, will you?" Peter jested, closing the door. Magdalena shook her head grinning. Peter rolled his eyes and walked around the car to get in the driver's seat.

They pulled out of the parking lot, onto the main road. Peter held Magdalena's hand throughout the drive; kissing it occasionally.

"So," Magdalena said.

"So," Peter mimicked.

"Where are we going?"

"It's a surprise."

"Can't I at least get a hint?"

"The woods."

* * *

Dean approached the cabin cautiously. It had taken him a while to find the cabin. It was located more than half way into the woods in a very withdrawn area, hidden behind big, thick trunked trees that loomed over it. A perfect place for many things. A private getaway for a couple of lovebirds. A murder site.

Dean made his way closer to the cabin. He took out his Colt 1911, walked around the cabin silently, keeping his ears alert for any unusual sounds. He came to the back door. He nudged the handle. _Locked._ He crouched down to its level and picked the lock like a pro. He had it opened within fifteen to twenty seconds flat.

Keeping his Colt ready in his hand, he inched further, taking in his surroundings. He noticed rose petals where laid on the floor, trailing toward the bedroom. He looked away, not wanting to think about what was to occur there.

He walked toward the kitchen. The table was set for two, a bucket of ice and champagne right next to it. _Looks like a romantic night for two. _

He thought he noticed something by the front door to the cabin. He walked toward it, looking around, ears perked.

"Dean Winchester."

* * *

Tammy ran to the door quickly. Her robe flapping to the quick movement. The only clothing she was wearing was her royal blue silk robe.

"Coming!" She called finally reaching the door.

She paused, ran her fingers through her hair hastily, took a deep breath, and opened the door. "You're early." She grinned wickedly, but faltered when she realized it wasn't Viper standing by the door.

"Hi!" Said a tall handsome man, instead.

She frowned at him, "Can I help you?" She asked him, hugging her robe closer to her body.

The tall man looked passed her and into the dormitory. _Strange. He didn't even look at my robe._ She purposely moved into his line of sight. A waiting expression on her face.

"Um... Is― Does a Magdalena De La Luz live here?" He asked still scanning the room for any sign of the mentioned girl.

"Yes. Who're you?" Tammy asked irritated that some stranger was asking for her roommate and wasting her time. _Probably another one of Magsie's admirers._ She rolled her eyes.

"Is she here? I was hoping I could borrow her Lit. notes. I'm Sam," He added hurriedly.

Tammy narrowed her eyes at Sam. Her lips pursed she answered, "No, she's not here. She left with her boyfriend about an hour and a half ago."

Sam gazed into Tammy's eyes suddenly. "Do you know where he took her?" He asked desperately. His eyes pleading and urgent.

Tammy hesitated, but the manic urgent look this Sam character was giving her made her feel uneasy and worried for her friend.

"A cabin in the woods," She responded.

* * *

"The woods?" Magdalena asked confused. "Why there?"

Her heart accelerated. Perhaps Anna was right. Maybe her nightmare was coming true. Was Peter going to try and kill her? On her birthday? _Peter loves me. He wouldn't hurt me._ But she runs in fear for her life while in the woods. Her nightmare proved that. Is Peter going to lead her to what ever it was that planned to kill her?

"You love the forest," Peter commented offhandedly, squeezing her hand gently.

"Well, yeah, but I thought we were―" She began but they had arrived to the parking lot. She didn't know what to say to get her out of the situation. _Maybe I'm reading too much into this._

Peter got out of the car, walked around it, and opened the door for Magdalena. She obliged, adjusting the duffel on her left shoulder. Her handbag already inside. She cradled the bouquet in her arms and allowed Peter to walk her to the entrance of the trail leading inside the forest.

They stopped just shy of the border between the lot and the forest. Peter turned to face Magdalena. _Oh no. He's gonna kill me now._ Peter kneeled down before her, tears glistening in his eyes from the moonlight. He reached inside his coat. Magdalena watched the movements unable to believe she was going to die at the hands of the man she loves. Images of all sorts of pocket weapons flashed before her eyes, making the wait for her inevitable death unbearable.

She flinched when Peter pulled out a box in front of him. _A small velvet box?_ She let out a breath she hadn't realized she was holding and chuckled to herself feeling silly. Peter opened the box to reveal a beautiful canary yellow diamond ring. She gasped. It was rectangular in shape, with smaller white diamonds framing the canary diamond that was in the center; wrapped in a white gold band. _No way!_

"Magdalena De La Luz," Peter began, taking her left hand in his. "I love you with every fiber of my being. Will you marry me?" He held the ring in his left hand while his right held Magdalena's left hand which was trembling.

"Yes," She whispered.

"Yes?" Peter asked, smiling.

She nodded, a wide happy grin on her face. Peter slipped the ring on her ring finger, stood, and lifted her up in his arms; twirling her happily. He gently set her down and held her gaze.

Tears swelled in one another's eyes. They kissed softly under the moonlight.

_This wasn't in my dream. _She thought breaking away from the kiss to gaze adoringly at her engagement ring. _He's not gonna kill me._

"C'mon," Peter said, taking her hand, and leading her to cross into the dimly lit forest. "There's this cabin in the woods I wanna take you to."

_Cabin? _"Cabin? That's my surprise?"

"No. The proposal was the surprise," Peter smiled. "The cabin is a celebration of your birthday and the dinner awaiting is a celebration of our engagement." His smile widened and his heart swelled with love at the words 'our engagement'. Magdalena also smiled.

* * *

"Who are you?" Dean said, keeping his gun aimed at the intruders head.

"You don't know me?" The intruder said. "I'm hurt. Looks like my name hasn't been established yet." The intruder shrugged at Dean, staring down the weapon in Dean's hands. His eyes became red-orange, and he smiled as Dean's grip on the Colt tightened. "It doesn't matter. I'll kill the girl and my name will be legend."

Dean seemed confused. _'I'll kill the girl and my name will be legend'? What does that mean? _"What do you mean? What does killing these girls have to do with anything?" He asked him.

The Demon smiled at Dean's question. "All is fair in love and war, Dean. Emphasis on war." He winked at him. "Although," He continued, walking around Dean, making him follow his movements closely. "Killing you would help cement my name, too."

Dean smirked at the thing. "Like big game?"

The Demon's smile widened. "That's right. You're the big white whale everyone's after. The big prize. You _and _your brother. How is he, by the way? Heard he obliterated Alistair. Quite the feat," He whistled to accent his point. "Sam's coming along nicely. I can see why Azazel was so fond of him."

"Shut up!" Dean spat angrily, the hand holding the gun twitched. He glared at the Demon. He was more than ready to kill the son of bitch, but he needed to get as much information out of it first.

"Look, Dean," He sighed, holding his hands up, continuing his journey around Dean. "You can't kill me with that. You know you can't."

"Oh yeah? I wouldn't bet on that."

The Demon let out a bored sigh this time. "Leave, Dean. Go meet up with your brother and let me finish what I've started. You can't save her. She's destined to die sooner or later anyway. I'm just speeding up the scheduled time."

He finished by snapping his fingers and Dean disappeared.

* * *

Sam drove the Impala frantically to the street he knew he'd see the girl. He tried calling Dean to give him the news but he wasn't answering. His heart began to race with worry. _Dean._ What if he's been caught? Could he be dead? _No. The Angel's brought him back for a reason. __They wouldn't let him die._ They couldn't. Dean was the only one who could stop the Apocalypse. At least according to them. Sam knew better though.

Dean wasn't strong enough to get anything out of Alistair, he sure as hell isn't ready to be the savior of this war. _I'm gonna kill Lilith. I'm gonna stop this once and for all._ After all, killing Lilith would stop the breaking of the seals. He knew that and so did Dean. They've wasted enough time on jobs here and there. After they save this girl and figure out his connection with her, maybe they can focus on Lilith. _After we find her and keep her safe, we're gonna go after Lilith._

He looked out the passenger window. The trees were starting to look a little familiar. _I just have to find the clearing._ He drove further for a couple of minutes when suddenly, in the middle of the street lay a man. Sam stomped on the brakes harshly, and got out of the car quickly to examine the man.

He was only a few feet from the body when he realized that the body belonged to Dean. His paced quickened and he knelt beside his brother, turning him over so that Dean's head lay on his lap.

"Dean?" Sam said, patting his brother's cheek lightly. "Dean!"

"Mmm..." Dean moaned before his eyes fluttered open.

"Dean, what happened?" Sam asked as he helped Dean to his feet.

"What?" Dean staggered to gain balance. "Where am I?"

"On the street where we're gonna meet the girl. I thought you said you were gonna check the cabin out?" Sam answered, assisting Dean to lean against the driver's door of the Impala.

Dean groaned as his back met the metal of his car, feeling disoriented.

"Dean? What happened?" Sam asked again.

Dean squinted his eyes at his little brother. "I'm not sure. One minute I was in the cabin talking to this Demon, the next minute I'm here talking to you."

"The Demon let you go? It let you live?" Sam asked surprised.

"I guess so."

"Did it say what it wanted with the girl?"

"I don't know. He didn't make much sense. He said something about: 'All is fair in love and war'," Dean groaned again.

"What the hell does that mean?"

* * *

Magdalena and Peter reached the cabin. She regarded the cabin before her and noticed it seemed darker than a cabin should be. The full moon's glow didn't illuminate the wooden home or anywhere near it for that matter, as though the light of the moon was being blocked from entrance. She shivered as an uneasy feeling washed over her.

"Peter, I don't think I'm comfortable with this," She confessed.

Peter stopped walking when Magdalena did. He squeezed her hand lightly and stroked her cheek gently. "It's alright, Magsie." He assured her.

Magdalena felt otherwise, but gazing into Peter's eyes and seeing all the love he had for her, she couldn't help but feel safe. She stroked her engagement ring with her thumb, reminding herself that this wasn't a part in her dream. She smiled and nodded. She could feel some of the apprehension slowly melt away.

_He won't hurt me._

They were soon at the entrance of the cabin. Peter took out the keys, unlocked the door, and pushed it open, revealing what was inside. Magdalena peered inside before she squealed. Peter had swooped her off of her feet and held her in his arms.

"Peter!" She exclaimed surprised.

"I thought I'd practice carrying you across the threshold," He smiled. He took a step forward, then another, and froze.

"Peter?" Magdalena said, wondering why he froze. She looked into his eyes and noticed the coldness that now replaced the love she saw earlier. "Peter, you can put me down now." She squirmed, but Peter tightened his grip.

_No!_ A few seconds ago, he was warm and loving, then he walks into the cabin, and its as if a switch was flipped and the man she loved was gone; something else had taken over. _The cabin! Something must have happened to the cabin._ She surmised. It was the only connection she could come up with.

Peter walked in further, his hold on Magdalena strong and firm. He came near the sofa and dropped her unceremoniously. "Don't move," He said. His voice void of emotion.

Magdalena watched in utter shock as Peter continued toward the phone. He pressed the button for the machine, then opened a drawer next to it. He pulled out a lockback knife. Magdalena's eyes widened at the sight of the knife. She crawled to the corner of the sofa, eyes gleaming with unshed tears. She clutched her duffel and bouquet in a lame attempt of a shield.

The machine clicked and a calm but sinister voice spoke. "Good evening," It began. "And Happy Birthday!"

Magdalena eyed the machine, worried. _I'm gonna die. I'm gonna die._

"You're probably thinking you're going to die tonight," The voice mocked. "Well, you're right. You are going to die. I'm sorry I cannot be there to see for myself, but I can't risk fighting any Archangel's."

_Archangel's?_

"You see, if I make an appearance, your little Guardian Angel will also make an appearance, and unfortunately, I'm not yet strong enough for a têtê-a- têtê."

_Guardian Angel? Anna? Where is Anna?_

"However, I found a loophole," The voice continued, sounding as though it was smiling.

Magdalena shivered. Peter stepped away from the machine, inching closer to Magdalena, knife twitching in his hand.

"Even though I'd like nothing more than to kill you myself." _No!_ Magdalena tried crawling further back into the sofa. "I can't. The Archangel will be on my ass before I even take a step. So, I came up with this ingenious plan. Your boyfriend will do the dirty work for me. He doesn't know what he's doing, of course. The moment he walked through that door, his mind belonged to me. He has no control of his actions. You mud slinging apes have always been weak." It laughed. "Yet very useful. He will kill you for me and my name will inflict fear wherever it is heard. You will not be the light at the end of this tunnel. We will win and take over and you will not live to restore any kind of order!" The machine clicked into silence.

_Light at the end of the tunnel? Restore order?_ Magdalena was at a complete loss at what it meant by that. All she knew was there was a war coming or a war has been declared between the Angels and Demons and she played an important role. What it was exactly, she had no clue. The details were not yet revealed to her. Was she supposed to bring life back? Was she supposed to symbolize hope? What the hell was it talking about?

Peter closed in on her. Magdalena whimpered. Tears streaming down her cheeks freely now; unable to hold them back anymore.

"Peter," She whispered. "Please don't do this, Peter." But she received no reaction. _I have to reach him somehow. I won't hurt him! I won't!_

Peter's movements were like a robot and soon he was above her, knife raised in his hand. He looked at her, but Magdalena could see no life in them. Peter was not in there at all. He was gone. It was as if his soul was kicked out and all that remained was a hollow suit filled with an evil entity. Magdalena sobbed freely, her duffel still in her arms, the flowers scattered on the floor. She had no choice. She really didn't want to, but she had no choice.

Peter brought down the knife.


	3. Chapter 3: Happy Birthday To Me Prt 3

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Supernatural**

**Of The Light**

**Elm Treigh**

**Chapter Three**

**Happy Birthday To Me Part 3**

_"Most men lead lives of quiet desperation and go to the grave with the song still on them."_

_- Henry David Thoreau_

* * *

Peter brought down the knife. Magdalena blocked it just before it reached its aim. She knew he was stronger than her, so she had to act quick. She kicked him off of her as hard as she could in his abdomen, causing him to stumble backward. Without hesitating, she swung herself off the sofa while simultaneously swinging her duffel along with her. She saw him regaining his balance and with as much force as she could muster, she aimed her duffel to his head so that he fell on his side on a coffee table at the end of the sofa.

She ran to the front door, it was her closest escape, but the door wouldn't budge. _Dammit!_ She made her way to the big glass window instead, shoving the curtains out of the way harshly. Picking up a lamp on the way lifting it over her head, readying herself to break the window and make her grand escape but Peter was conscience and he wrapped an arm around her waist while his other hand grasped the lamp.

"No! Peter!" Magdalena begged, squirming in his hold, desperately trying to free herself from his hold on her.

There was still no response from her fiancé. She pushed against him hard, lifting her knees up at the same time, before pulling her weight forward, grabed onto his head, swung him over her and into the window, breaking it. Peter flew through the window, landing roughly on the ground.

Magdalena didn't waste any time. Though she wanted badly to check on Peter. Make sure she didn't hurt him too bad, or kill him. _Would he be himself if he's out of the cabin?_ But she couldn't risk finding out. Anna's voice spoke in her head, reminding her her life was important. She reached for her duffel by the broken table and decided to leave through the back door. She wiped at her eyes, her right shoulder stinging uncomfortably. There was no time to see if she had indeed hurt herself.

She all but kicked the back door open and fled. She ran away, evading death. The Demon lurking in the shadows watched her, his mouth set in a tight line. His anger rising. She escaped him! He hadn't expected her to know how to defend herself. After all, the other girls hadn't known what to do. They were dumbstruck that their boyfriends were attacking them. He sneered, annoyed. He'll have to go after her now.

Peter stirred on the cold ground he laid upon, feeling sore all over with stabbing pains prickling his face, arms, and legs. He stood slowly, the pain registered, making him weak. He had trouble finding some energy to keep his balance.

Carefully, he managed to stand erect, ignoring the jelly-like tingle he felt in his legs. He fought to stand straight so that he wouldn't stumble. _God, I feel like crap._ He hated to find his legs feeling as though his bones were removed and his head throbbed with a hammering pain that had begun to pound above his right eye.

He felt a wet sticky substance drop onto his brow. He wiped it away causing the thick liquid to fall into his eyes. He took a few steps forward, trying to find something he could lean against while his body found more energy, but that became more difficult than he had thought it would.

His vision blurred, he tried to open them wide to view his surroundings. Last thing he remembered was Magdalena smiling at him in his arms before crossing the threshold and into the cabin.

His eyes finally fluttered open, feeling more unsure of what was going on, and panicked when all he saw was red. He wiped roughly at his eyes, willing to remove the red he saw. Desperate to rub the red liquid off. He feared of what it could be. The pain of glass from the window he was thrown into had not yet been registered in his mind. All he could focus on was the red liquid that continued to ooze out of his body the more he moved.

_I'm bleeding!_ He realized. He finally understood why his arms, legs, and face had tingled irritably. He inspected his hands and found them covered in blood. He looked closer and could distinctly see small pieces of glass. _What the hell?_

He moved his body to look for the cabin as he was cognizant of the fact that he was no longer inside the warmth of the cabin, but outside accompanied by the trees and bushes. _How'd I get out here?_

The cabin was a few feet away from where he was standing. The front window was broken and a trail of broken glass led to him. _What happened?_

His body protested with all the movement he had been doing. He stopped the motion immediately, deciding it best to survey the environment he was in and assess the situation. He looked around. The cabin seemed ominous as it mocked his confusion and pain. He knew he was still in the woods. He could check that off the list.

He tried to remember what happened after he entered the cabin with Magdalena in his arms, and couldn't understand as to why he drew a blank. He couldn't remember a damn thing! He stared at the cabin again, searching for any clues that could help him piece the puzzle together.

The door to the cabin was closed. The front window was shattered and the broken glass of the window trailed toward him. Was he thrown out the window? _What happened? Where's Magsie?_ He felt an unusual guilt rise inside him as he thought of her.

"You let her go."

Peter turned swiftly at the sound of the voice, wincing as the sudden action caused an uncomfortable stinging sensation in his torso and neck. He gaped at the man who had startled him. He was of average height and size with dark hair slicked back neatly to meet at the nape of his neck. He had pale skin that gleamed in what little moonlight there was and a hooked nose. He was wearing a dark sweatshirt with a black coat over it and black slacks. But it was the man's eyes that inflicted fear in Peter's heart.

The man's eyes were a red orange color, like molten lava. They glared at him viciously. Peter felt afraid as well as puzzled by the man's stare, but mostly it was fear that ran through his veins. A primal instinct begging him to run from the stranger; that he was in danger in his presence. But Peter couldn't find it in him to leave. Not yet.

He rubbed at his eyes once more. _I must be dreaming._ He thought. But when he removed his hands and opened his eyes, the man and those angry eyes of his bored into him. Searing into his soul. Fury evident.

"Who are you?" Peter asked, stepping away from him. Deciding to listen to his instincts. His body finally able to find some energy. He wanted to put as much distance between himself and the man.

The man leered at him. "You won't be alive long enough to know who I am," He responded. His leer turning into a malicious grin.

Peter's heart thumped rapidly in his chest. His veins pumping adrenaline distressfully in his body as he heard the mans words more clearly. This man wasn't kidding. He planned on hurting him. He may have already hurt Magdalena. The thought made his senses sharpen to his surroundings. He took two steps further away from the man, intending to run from him and look for Magdalena. He knew her well. She would not go down without a fight.

The man's evil grin widened, amused at Peter's weak attempts to escape him. No one could escape him. _The girl did._ He growled and blinked once, standing behind Peter, blocking his way of freedom. Peter spun around, trying to keep the man in front of him. _How did he do that?_

"What do you want?" Peter asked instead, hoping to get the stranger to monologue so that he could ditch the weirdo with the volcanic contacts and look for Magdalena.

The man heaved a bored, irritated sigh. He suspected what Peter's intentions were and he really wasn't in the mood to play with the human. As much fun as that usually was, he had better things to do. Tonight had not turned out as he had wanted and he needed to rectify the mess that was created. That didn't include a side order of mind games for the weak human.

He stepped forward, extending his index finger toward Peter. Peter tried to move and was shocked to find he was frozen in spot. He couldn't move! He was beginning to panic. _What the―? _

"You let her go," The man repeated, his molten eyes glowing in the dark.

_What's he talking about? Let who go? Magdalena?_ Peter thought.

The man pressed his finger on Peter's forehead. "Go after her and kill her," The man continued.

_Or don't bother to come back._ Peter finished the thought. The man smiled, and removed his finger.

Peter's mind became blank, except for the orders he was given. His eyes were glossy and lifeless. He gave an about face toward the direction Magdalena had run to.

The Demon smiled at his human slave. _She'll be dead soon enough._

* * *

Magdalena rushed passed the trees and shrubbery; pushing her legs as much as they would allow. She couldn't believe at what had just occurred. _Anna was right._ Her nightmare had come true. She had hoped it wouldn't, although deep down she had to admit, she suspected it would. She wasn't sure what told her that Anna could be right for once. She should have listened to her. She knew that it would all come to be as she saw it. She had a feeling it would and that's all that was to it. She had been in denial the entire time. _I was so stupid! I didn't want to believe it._

She continued onward, her breathing becoming difficult as her lungs began to protest at the hard work she was giving them. But she had to keep going. _I have to find the clearing. I have to survive._ So she trudged on in the woods. The branches would smack her in the face. Her dress would snag on the plants, ripping it while also scratching her legs. Her arms were scraped from the jagged rocks she'd fall onto when she'd trip over her own feet, frantic to break out of this horrible reality.

None of that mattered. All the cuts she's received. All the bruises that will emerge the next day. Her tattered dress. None of that was important. Cuts and bruises will heal. She could always buy another dress. All that mattered was that she stay alive. _"You know your part. Your safety is very important"_ Anna's words echoed in her head. And she knew those words rang true. The Demon that had control over her fiancé verified it tonight. She was wanted. Dead or alive. Most likely dead. So, she pushed on, trying to recall the dream to remember where she should turn to next.

She slowed her frenzied run to a fast walk. _OK Magdalena. Calm down._ Her fast walk slowed as she calmed her nerves. She needed a clear mind if she's to survive this horror. She took a breath in, held it, and then slowly let it out.

She had stopped walking and examined where she was. Everything looked the same. The tress, the bushes, all the foliage around her looked exactly the same. The trees loomed over her, laughing at her, taunting her, saying, "Do you still love us now?"

She sighed. _Concentrate. You've been through these woods thousands of times. Think, Magsie, think._ She turned clockwise and noticed a cluster of trees huddled together. She frowned at the trees. Her stomach fluttered with familiarity. _Through there?_

The dark clouds that held the moon captive decided to give the moon a glimpse of Magdalena's progress. It illuminated the thick foliage for her, helping her the best it could before the clouds took it away. Magdalena gasped. _There!_ She realized the close knit group of trees were the same trees that reached for her and pulled on her dress and hair; scraping her arms and legs and face. If she walked around them, kept on for a few minutes, she was almost sure she'd see her freedom.

A cold draft swept up behind her, carrying a malicious scream along with it. Goosebumps covered her entire body as her heart began to accelerate with fear. She sprinted through the trees instead of around as she had originally wanted. Her 'survival-of-the-fittest' mode clouding her judgment.

The throng of trees reached for her when she entered. They pulled and tugged on her as if to trap her among their web of branches so that her captor may find her with ease. But Magdalena refused to give up. Trees will not be what brings her down. She pushed herself forward against the trees. Kicking them out of her way and tripped on one of them. She fell hard on the forest floor. _C'mon!_ She grunted, lifting herself up, and sped onward.

If she's supposed to make it out of the forest safely and unharmed― well, without breaking any bones in her body― so that she could meet up with the boys, ask for their help, and survive she needed to be less of a klutz and more... more... Bear Grylls!

Suddenly her head exploded with a white hot pain she's never felt let alone experienced before; causing her to fall on her knees and clutch her head in her hands tightly. _What the hell?_ Her breath rasped in her throat. She moaned and groaned in pain, falling on her side, holding her head.

A blurry two story home appeared before her eyes. It peaked her interest so she focused on the home. Hoping it would ease the pain, if only marginally. It was a white house with blue shutters, a white picket fence trimmed with flowers of all kinds in a coordinated matter framing the home's yard. To the right of the house stood a strong but aged oak tree with a tire swing hung on one of its branches.

The blue door opened and a middle-aged man stood in the front, followed by his wife and son. They held joyous grins at her before fear encased their faces and they fled hurriedly inside their homes. The door clicked and the house burst into flames. The fire roaring with hunger as it sparked onto the oak tree. Feeding on it as though it were deprived of its taste before.

And just as suddenly, the headache disappeared. Magdalena found herself crouched in a fetus position on the forest floor, panting heavily. She saw trees and bushes instead of the home that was burning to the ground. She sat up cautiously, not wanting to be engulfed in vertigo, blinking confused.

"Was that a vision?" She asked out loud.

She heard a twig crack and she stood quickly, the woods in front of her swirled. She extended her hands out to balance herself. Without warning, she was knocked over by something heavy. She landed a couple of feet away from where she was on top of a bush.

She looked up and saw Peter had caught up to her. Her eyes widened in disbelief. She thought she had evaded him. She thought she had thrown him over her hard enough that he would be knocked out for quite some time. Apparently, she was wrong. _I couldn't hurt him._ She scrambled to stand but Peter pinned her on the bushes. Magdalena grunted, flailing her legs around, her hands on Peter's grip on her shoulders, struggling to break free.

"Peter, please!" She begged knowing it was no use. She wanted to reach him somehow, but she saw his lifeless, hypnotized expression, and knew there was no way she could reach him. _It's not Peter in there._ She thought sadly.

"Find her and kill her," Peter repeated over and over.

His hands tightened and he pulled Magdalena up, away from the bush. He held her high above him and slung her over his shoulder across the forest, and onto a tree. Magdalena landed on the tree, heard a crunch, and slid down to the floor. Her right side felt crushed. She stood up slowly, noticed a broken branch nearby, grabbed it, hiding it behind her. She waited for Peter to be close. Tears welling in her eyes, heart wrenching in her chest. She knew what she had to do.

Peter stalked toward her, saying over and over, "Find her and kill her." Like a broken record.

Magdalena swung the branch in front of her, aiming at Peter's head as soon as he was inches away from her, but Peter blocked the attack. Catching sight of her duffel, she lunged for it. Peter was not quick enough to stop her and Magdalena slung the duffel as she had before, hitting Peter on the side, causing him to stumble sideways. She then spun quickly, bringing her left leg along with her, and kicked him swiftly in his torso. Peter dropped the branch and fell over. She picked up the branch, kicked him one more time for assurance, then stood before him, tears flowing down her cheeks.

"I'm sorry, Peter. I love you." She hit him without too much force, just enough to knock him out for a good while so that she could see her freedom, meet the boys, and maybe find a way to have Peter back.

"Magdalena!"

She looked up, through the foliage. She thought she heard someone calling out her name desperately, but couldn't see anything or anybody. She shrugged it off as wishful thinking. She gave Peter one last remorseful glance, bent down to his level, kissed him softly on the head, whispered a choked, "I love you." And left him.

_You know your part. Your safety is very important._

* * *

"What the hell, Sam?" Dean groaned impatiently. "Did we pass it?"

"I don't know. I don't think so?" Sam answered, looking out his window, trying vainly to remember.

It was more important now than ever to find Magdalena De La Luz since they've come to the conclusion that she was the next victim. A Demon, a powerful Demon, wants her dead. It was evident she played a major role in the Apocalyptic war that was currently proceeding. What it was, neither brother had the slightest idea, but they'll worry about that detail later.

Sam had relayed the information that it was definitely Magdalena they were looking for. The other girls; one was out of town, and the other was a lesbian which broke the pattern. Magdalena was the only one left on the list as well as the best candidate. But what confirmed this fact was her roommate's testimony that she had gone to a cabin in the woods with her boyfriend that he specifically reserved for the weekend.

Once this new bit of information was told, Dean was more anxious than ever to find her and save her. He recognized the trees began to thin the longer they drove. He knew both he and his brother's nerves were on edge. Their hearts batting against their ribcage. Each worried for Magdalena's safety. Each having their reasons.

For Dean it was saving the Goddess he met in the office. Though he should have known she'd be in danger. Any woman that looked like her would be in constant peril against every kind of evil lurking in the shadows. She was just so beautiful. Something she most likely knew and hopefully had learned to defend herself. Maybe not against anything supernatural but self-defense was useful. What if they were too late? _No, she'll be alright. We'll find her._ Dean was determined if not stubborn.

For Sam, finding her would mean finding answers. If she was as valuable as he'd suspected she was, then maybe she could give him answers as to why they were connected. Why had he been dreaming about her? What business had she in this war? Why did this Demon want her so badly that it spent a month looking for her, killing innocent young girls just so that it could get its hands on her? And if she was so valuable a player, why hadn't the Angel's made an appearance to save her? However, it was his connection to her that he wanted to understand. He had thought he was free. He had thought he was making the shots. Fate couldn't bait him, but it had; with a green eyed beauty.

He grit his teeth in frustration, pushing his defeatist thoughts aside and focused on the trees and their patterns. He looked through them, beyond them, any sort of sign would help. The light of the moon brightened the night, the clouds deciding they could no longer keep her captive, and suddenly, there it was. A clear entrance among the trees. An opening into the forest.

"There! Dean, that's it!" Sam exclaimed pointing to the entrance that was a few feet up the road.

Dean followed Sam's gaze and nodded curtly. "Finally!"

They parked the car across from the entryway, got out, and made their way to the trunk of the car where their arsenal was held. They needed to be prepared for anything.

"What's the plan?" Sam asked picking out his preferred gun and a bottle of Holy Water.

"We go in, find her, throw her over our shoulders, and slug her back here. Then drive away and kiss this crap town good-bye," Dean answered strapping on Ruby's knife.

"We're not cavemen, Dean. We can't just throw her over our shoulders. She's probably scared outta her mind," Sam disapproved.

Dean rolled his eyes. "We don't have time for this sentimental crap, Sam. We find the girl, and take her somewhere safe, and _then_ we can discuss our feelings. There's no ifs, ands, or buts about it."

"Dean. She's not just gonna let us take her," Sam continued, closing the trunk to the car.

Dean heaved an impatient sigh and was about to repute when he heard a grunt across the street. He turned to look and was mildly surprised to see the discussed girl panting heavily on the ground. Sam followed his gaze and was also surprised.

"It's her! That's her, Dean!" Sam whispered, unable to hide the excitement in his voice. He walked cautiously toward her. "Are you alright?"

Magdalena looked up startled. She gaped at Sam amazed, then glanced at Dean. "It's you!" She exclaimed, staggering to her feet. The brothers glanced at each other, unsure of which of the two she was accusing.

Sam reached to her, wanting to help but Magdalena jerked away from him. "No," She said. "Don't. I'm fine."

Sam turned around to face Dean. He gave him a pleading look. Asking for his assistance. Dean let out a snappy sigh, crossed his arms in front of him. He shrugged. Sam frowned at him. What Sam didn't know was that Dean was feeling complete relief inside his core that Magdalena was alive. He had feared that maybe they were too late. Yet there she stood, refusing help from his 'sensitive-to-everyone's-feelings' little brother, covered in cuts. She was a tough one. _I'll give her that._

Sam returned his attention to Magdalena. He took in her appearance. Examining her attire. Her dress was practically in rags, revealing her undergarments which he quickly looked away from. She had many small cuts all over her arms and legs, even her face. Her hair looked like a bird's nest. _Other than that, she seems OK. _He seemed to have prejudged her welfare too soon. He noticed she was holding her side. Her duffel hanging loosely on her elbow. _Is she hurt?_

"Are you hurt?" He tried.

Magdalena looked up at Sam, her head cocked to the side. She frowned at him. "No. I have a tattoo here, and its bothering me a little."

Dean stared at Magdalena, brows raised, hiding a smirk. They locked eyes and she smirked at him. A knowing look in her eyes. Dean furrowed his brow. _She's messing with him._ Sam heard the sarcasm in her voice and shifted in his stance.

"Look Princess, we're just trying to help," Dean said feeling indignant at her attitude.

Magdalena's smirk turned into a grin, then she winced, gripping her side harder. "I know." She sighed sadly, pouting.

Sam felt that was as good as any invitation to help her, and stepped forward, closing the gap to do just that. Magdalena took a step back, retreating to the forest she had struggled to leave; one hand still on her side, the other outstretched toward Sam. She hissed as the gesture led to a bruising pain to her ribs. She briefly wondered if she had broken her them.

"Please, don't. Stay away," She said. She stared intently in to Sam's eyes, laying on him her strongest puppy-eyes look.

Sam sighed and glanced back at his big brother. Dean held his hands up, indicating he didn't want to get involved. And he didn't, well sort of. He wanted to help her, really he did. But the whole injured girl and possible emotional breakdown was all too... uncomfortable for him and that was Sam's department. It was their unspoken deal made long ago. He couldn't deal with a crying girl. He couldn't deal with any kind of showcasing of emotions. He preferred to keep that close to his chest. _Sam's got this. I'll get her later._ He hid a grin at the implications he hadn't meant to imply.

"Argh!" Magdalena yelled, suddenly; falling on her knees. She gripped her head in her hands, spewing sounds of agony.

Dean couldn't stay nonchalant any longer. Truth was, he felt somewhat mollified that Magdalena fell onto the street before he and Sam had to search for her in the woods. He didn't know what to expect in there, or what he and Sam were getting themselves into. He didn't want to risk Sam using his powers to exorcise the Demon that was after his 'dream girl'. Nothing worried him more than Sam using his powers. It didn't matter that he could be saving innocent humans in the process. Those powers came from something evil and evil is something you don't mess with.

So, yes. He wanted to help Magdalena. But refrained from doing so. Sam had beaten him to that punch, and he was better at consoling than he was anyway. He also felt foolish that he had begun to crush on her. He couldn't deny that he was highly attracted to Magdalena, what man wouldn't? She was breathtaking. He was biased to save her for that simple fact alone.

Magdalena let out another agonized scream, bringing Dean back from his reverie.

"What's wrong? What's the matter?" Sam asked hovering over her, unsure of what he should do. She didn't want him near her, let alone touch her, and Sam always respected other's wishes, especially if they were female.

Dean, on the other hand, kneeled on her other side, holding her steady as her body began to tremble softly. This seemed vaguely familiar to him. _Is she having a vision? Like Sam used to?_

Magdalena gasped and panted as her head ached horribly. The vision she had earlier had returned, but this time in high definition. The two story white house with the blue shutters. The middle-aged man and his family. The aged oak tree in the yard with the family. Now that she can see it in better quality she recognized the family. It was her family! Her home! They were the ones that were going to die! _No! I can't__―__ I won't let that happen! _And just as before, the vision that left her weak and aching more so than she already was feeling had vanished, and in its leave was a determined promise that she will save her family.

With Dean's help, she stood up cautiously, afraid that the vision would return. Her petite body began to tremble violently. Whether from the cold gust that swept under them, the vision that weakened her, or from the promise she made to come to her family's rescue, she wasn't sure. What ever it was, she hated it. She hated feeling weak. She hated looking weak, which she was sure she looked like.

Why was this happening to her? Why was she having visions? She gazed into Sam's hazel-brown/green eyes. He was concerned for her. He was inches away, wanting to help her, but it was plain in his eyes he was concerned. She glanced at Dean's green eyes. He was worried too. His hold on her arms was firm but gentle. Magdalena felt a ping of warmth surround her. They were worried for her. They didn't know her. They didn't owe her anything, yet they were showing concern. _Aww. _

Magdalena pulled away from Dean's grasp, ans stepped away from the brothers, staggering backwards like a drunk. She paused to find balance. Once she had found it, she stared at the boys, a flush of red coloring her newly paled face.

"I'm sorry," She said to them, embarrassed.

"Are you alright?" Sam asked for the third time that night.

Magdalena shook her head. "I wish I could―" She began but stopped herself, looking away.

"You wish you could, what?" Dean inquired.

"I― I'll ask quickly. I don't have much time," She said, glancing hurriedly down the street. Her demeanor becoming impatient, before returning her attention to the Winchester's. "What are your names?"

Sam and Dean gave each other a wondering look. It was Sam that answered, "I'm Sam. This is Dean."

Magdalena gave them a small smile. "Sam and Dean," She whispered. "I'm Magdalena De La Luz."

"We know," Dean answered, stepping forward, but Magdalena held her hands up to stop him. Sam tried instead and she glared warningly at him. Dean sighed. "We've got to get you outta here, Maggie."

"Magsie," Magdalena replied.

"What?" Dean asked.

"If you're not gonna call me Magdalena, call me Magsie. Everyone else does," She shrugged.

"Magsie?" Sam said, using his soft consoling voice, and compassionate hazel eyes. Magsie nodded, giving him the 'go-ahead'. "Dean's right. We have to get you outta of this town. That Demon could come back."

Magdalena shook her head. "Sam, Dean," She breathed lithely. She looked passed them and her eyes widened. Fear shown clearly in her crystal green eyes. She shook her head, rapidly; disbelievingly. "No. No, no no," She said taking a few steps further away from Sam and Dean.

Sam and Dean spun around, guns raised, prepared for a fight. But neither saw anything other than trees and shrubbery. "I'm... Sor... ry... !!" They heard. They turned to the sound of her voice and were surprised to see her more than half way down the road already.

Magdalena was running from them. She didn't want to. She really didn't want to, but Anna was right. If she entered their lives, they would've gotten hurt, or worse died, and she couldn't live with herself if that happened. She cared too much about them to let that happen. After all, their line of work is dangerous as is, not to mention stressful, adding a Volcanic-Eyed-Demon chasing after her into the mix was not a good idea. Maybe later on. Maybe in the future, when she had no choice, no other options, and she was meant to see them again under much better conditions. But until then, she will follow Anna's orders and save her family. That was what was most important right now. Her family. So she ran furiously to their rescue.

Sam and Dean, on the other hand, stood nailed to the ground, dumbstruck at what had just happened, watching the girl they had thought they were supposed to save run further and further away from them. She was almost out of sight, into the moonlit horizon.

"Are you kidding me?!" Dean was the first to react. "I can't believe we fell for that!"

"C'mon. We have to go after her," Sam added.

"Yeah, alright," Dean responded curtly, walking to his car. Sam following suit. "Any idea where she could be going?"

Sam shook his head. "She can't have run too far, Dean. She's hurt."

Dean snorted as he sat in his car. "You know, for someone who's injured, she sure runs fast." Sam nodded.

Dean revved up the car and drove the direction Magsie had run to. Both brothers feeling like fools. Both brothers worried for her safety.

As they drove away, the Volcanic-Eyed-Demon watched. There was no point going after her if those wretched Winchester's were going after her too. He has to go to the place she's most likely running to and kill her himself. He didn't want to risk fighting any Archangels but she cannot survive. _Stupid, incompetent, human! _He growled, thinking about Peter and his inability to kill her. He'd already taken care of that thorn, though. Now he had to take care of the other.


	4. Chapter 4: On The Road

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Supernatural.**

**Of The Light**

**Elm Treigh**

**Chapter Four**

**On the Road**

_"To be idle is a short road to death and to be diligent is a way of life;_

_foolish people are idle, wise people are diligent."_

_-Buddha_

* * *

The moon shown brightly in the night sky. Happy to be rid of the pesky clouds that kidnapped her. They had no right. She had a job to do and she intended to do it. Her light shown dimly behind the clouds and it became fluorescent away from them. Either way, the clouds knew they couldn't keep her captive for long and were glad to set her free anyway. But the moon was happier. The rays of her happiness reached far. It was, however Magdalena she wanted to reach. She wanted to light her way and help her on her journey.

As Magdalena continued on her course, desperate to save her family from a fiery death, her insides twisting and turning with anxious fear, she felt grateful to the moon for illuminating her way. She looked up at her and gave a silent 'thank you'. The moon returned the gesture by brightening the road further.

Magdalena gazed at the newly lit road. Her heart clenched and writhed, wrapping itself tightly. She had to save her family. They didn't deserve a death like that. They weren't supposed to be involved.

Anna had only ever mentioned her role, never her family. In fact, Magdalena didn't even know if her family played a part in the war or not. _Will they be safe when I'm called in for duty? I probably should've asked._ Now her intestines jumped and knotted with another dose of guilt.

_This isn't fair!_ Her family should remain free and unharmed of this ongoing supernatural fight that has been raging since before her Great, Great, many Greats Grandparents had been born.

If she was handpicked, _by the Lord, I guess? _Then the least that could have been done was a guarantee her mother, father, and her brother will be safe. Instead, she was running cold, barefoot (after kicking her heels off a while back), practically in rags, with the possibility of bruised or broken ribs, and many, many cuts and bruises coloring her usually satin mocha skin to an emo's bedroom of purple, black, and red.

_I should have made them promise!_ She cursed herself profusely for her mistakes. For her selfish needs. How could she have been so self involved? All she had ever thought about was her well being. She never considered the well being of her mother Theresa, her father Abraham, or her little brother Lucas. She didn't even think about Peter.

The strings wrapped around her guilt drenched heart tightened with a pained sorrow. She thought maybe she would die. _Peter. I should have taken better care of you. I should have told you the truth._ Instead, she allowed him to be controlled by a volcanic-eyed Demon that had the insane idea that she was to restore order to a world that had always needed some sort of order already.

She had thought that maybe the Volcanic-Eyed-Demon may have been lying about the statements he made or he could have been poorly mistaken. Either way, Peter's death didn't deserve neither reason. _Peter didn't deserve to die at all._ And now, because of her, he most likely was. The Demon had to have been mistaken. He had to.

After all, she's only known what ever Anna or Castiel have told her and that wasn't much. It had never been much. They wanted to keep her at a 'need-to-know' basis and she was― for the most part― alright with that. She wouldn't have been able to live a somewhat regular college life had they spilled the beans and told her everything. If they had, she would have been looking over her shoulder every twenty seconds like a paranoid lunatic. She realized then that she was grateful for Anna and especially Castiel.

_Castiel._ She hadn't thought about him since their last encounter weeks, possibly months ago. On the eve of the eldest of the brothers rise from purgatory.

_She had been lying against her bed frame, her tablet notebook settled comfortably on her lap, typing up her latest dream of the handsome brothers she's grown quite fond of. She was in the middle of a particularly emotional part of the dream which was Sam's heartache as he was too late in saving Dean from Lilith's Hell Hounds, sending him to Hell, when all the electronics in her room began to go haywire._

_Her stereo turned on, going from one station to the next. Her television flicked on, the screen scrambled in black and white. Her laptop kept flickering, on the edge of on and off. Magdalena gazed around and noticed the window to her bedroom began to quake. _What the hell is going on?

_Suddenly, a piercing whistle blew. At first, she covered her ears, afraid if she didn't they would begin to bleed, like she's seen on television. _What is that noise?_ Slowly, she began to hear a brooding velvet male voice among the whistle, calling her name. She removed her hands from her ears cautiously, staring blankly at the foot of her bed. _

"_Hello?" She said timidly as the whistle was no longer bothering her. All she heard now was a man's voice._

"_Magdalena," Answered that same chocolate voice._

"_Yes?" Magdalena responded, setting aside her laptop and leaning forward, then crawling toward the foot of her bed. She blinked and when she opened her eyes, before her stood a tall, handsome man with dark hair, and intense blue eyes wearing a trench coat. His expression was all business._

"_Magdalena De La Luz," He stated, staring at her with such potency that it brought shivers down her spine. _

"_Who are you?" She asked him. She was mesmerized by the Adonis standing inches from her._

"_My name is Castiel," He simply answered._

_Magdalena cocked her head to the side. _Castiel?_ "What are you?" Was her next question._

_Castiel smiled at her approvingly. Magdalena couldn't help but return the smile with a chagrined smile of her own._

"_I am an Angel of the Lord."_

_Magdalena's eyes bugged out. "An Angel of the Lord? Really?" She asked, unsure whether or not to believe the handsome stranger. Castiel nodded. Magdalena raised a brow daringly at him. "Mind giving me some proof there, Castiel?"_

_Castiel obliged and the electricity in the room flickered violently; her room quaked forcefully. Magdalena backed away from Castiel, afraid. She looked at him, intending to tell him she wanted him to stop. That she believed him, thinking she had crossed him with her request, when she saw the shadows of two enormous wings. They soared outward yet scrunched in the confines of the room. But were they allowed to stretch to its length, Magdalena guessed they would have expanded ten feet in length each. Perhaps more._

_She gasped at their beauty, crawling back to Castiel. She reached out a hand, wanting to stroke one of the wings but the lights flicked back to normal and the wings disappeared._

"_Whoa!" She whispered, blown away at what the handsome Angel allowed her to see._

_She returned her confounded gaze at Castiel. Her eyes wide green saucers in complete amazement of the Angel. He returned her astonished, dumbfounded stare with a small smile, secretly relishing in the reaction his wings received._

_Magdalena shook her head to rid herself of her daze. "OK," She finally said. "So, you're and Angel. What do you want from me?"_

_Castiel's smile vanished immediately and the business expression he wore earlier returned with earnest. His eyes, however, didn't show the same sentiments as the mask he was wearing. His eyes said that he didn't want to tell her his news. That he regretted she had to be a part of what ever it was he was going to reveal. It was the look in his eyes that piqued Magdalena's interest. She sat up straight and attentive. All eyes and ears were on him. She waited patiently for him to speak. _

"_There is a war," He began._

"_The Apocalyptic war?" Magdalena interrupted._

_Castiel blinked at her, briefly surprised, and nodded. "Yes. We are at war with the Demon's that wish to bring Lucifer on Earth."_

_Magdalena nodded her head slowly, taking in every word with due consideration. Being sure she not only heard right, but was able to understand what he was saying. She didn't want to be viewed as a fool. Especially not to as handsome an Angel as Castiel._

_Castiel continued, "Lilith, a powerful and very resourceful Demon, is doing everything she can to break sixty-six of six hundred seals needed to set Lucifer free. There are Angels doing all they can to put a stop to this. However, since there are many seals and only sixty-six are needed it has become a difficult task to manage."_

"_What does any of this have to do with me?" Magdalena cut in. _

_She's known about the war between the Angels and Demons from infancy. She doubted it was a secret to anyone. After all, it was a focal point in many films and literature, as well as the Bible itself. An Apocalyptic war was definitely not a surprise. Perhaps it being a real deal may have caught her off guard, otherwise she's known something had been going on. She's also heard whispers of a Demon called Lilith and her plans to raise Lucifer from Hell; mumbled softly in her ear whenever she was asleep or when her thoughts wandered aimlessly. She's always known something. She stared inquiringly at Castiel._

"_You play an important part in this war," Castiel stated simply._

_Magdalena cocked a brow and sighed a tired but confused sigh. "I'm a part of this war?" Castiel nodded firmly. "Oh... Kay...?"_

_She sat on her bed, her legs crossed in front of her, clutching her teddy bear in her arms. She hadn't realized she was holding it while she was listening intently to every word Castiel said. She supposed she needed some sort of comfort or reassurance and her teddy always gave her that comfort. She hugged the bear closer, contemplating the small bit of information she was given._

_Castiel waited in the silence Magdalena wanted patiently. He understood she needed time to chew over the news she was given. He was prepared to answer what ever questions he was admitted to answer. After all, his orders were to reveal to Magdalena her duty in the war that had tipped in Lucifer's favor. For many years, decades, millennium, the presence of Angels on Earth were not required. Until now. _Magdalena must understand her importance. _He saw her stare into his eyes. A determined and decided look in them. _

"_What do you need me to do?"_

Magdalena smiled sadly at the memory. She hadn't thought about the consequences the war would cost her or her family then, though she probably should have. Yet, with all of that, the snippets of facts she was given by Castiel and Anna, she still only knew that a war had been long brewing only to finally bubble over the pot and she was hand picked to either fight or help in some way. The details were still retained from her. However, she couldn't find it in herself to doubt Castiel and what he wanted from her. Not once did she deny him any information he required from her. Not once was she ever disobedient when he was present.

That memory was probably the last time she's seen him. Sure he's made an appearance in her slumber once in a blue moon, but it was still her last encounter with him before Anna took over. In fact, it wasn't until Anna entered her life and took over where Castiel left, did she regret accepting the job. Although, Castiel was just as elusive and mysterious in his answers to her questions as Anna was, but she trusted Castiel.

Something about a warrior Angel in fear of doubting the Father he had faith in for as long as he's known; feeling shameful for losing sight of what was right and what was wrong, gave him away as a lost child. Magdalena found that sweet and endearing and all she ever wanted to do was hold Castiel in her arms and console his fears, comfort his doubt, and protect him from shame. She cared deeply for Castiel. For as much as a game face he presented to her in his rare visits, his eyes always revealed his true feelings. _If an Angel is allowed to feel._ Anna never gave anything away. She was stone when she spoke to Magdalena. Magdalena found that she would have to resort to annoying her and pushing her buttons in order to see her true feelings.

It was different with Castiel. Whenever he refused to answer her questions or give her more info, she couldn't find it in her to be angry with him. His eyes were always apologetic when he'd dodge her curiosity masterfully. In place of the anger, frustration, or disappointment she should feel, was fondness and understanding. She could never dislike an Angel that was lost and caring of his Father's creations.

She sighed. _Where are you Cas? What could you be doing?_

Magdalena saw the sign that read she was entering the next town. She slowed her run to a walk. Her instincts calm; letting her know she could take a break. It was safe. Of course she was too cautious and wasn't about to take the break her body begged for, but it was nice knowing rest would soon come and this nightmare will soon come to an end.

She noticed the railroad tracks by the bridge she needed to cross. _Cross the bridge, follow the tracks North for two miles, then over a hill and the street my home resides will be visible. I'll be home soon._ A few houses down the street and she'd be home. She'd save her family. She has to.

* * *

"Dammit!" Dean yelled. "'She couldn't have gone too far, Dean. She's hurt.' My ass!"

Sam rolled his eyes at his brother and continued to look out his window. Dean was getting impatient and frankly, so was he. They had been driving for miles, and still no signs of Magsie. _She's a faster runner than I'd thought she'd be._ That still didn't give Dean any right to accuse him. There was nothing he could do! How was he supposed to know when exactly she was going to run? Or why she ran?

"You've got to be kidding me!" Dean stated disbelievingly.

Sam looked away from the window he'd been staring out of to follow Dean's incredulous stare. He snorted, amused at what he found.

"Are you seeing this?" Dean exclaimed, slowing down his car to gaze unbelievingly at his little brother. Sam nodded; doing his best to hide the highly amused smirk. "Her shoes, Sam! Those are her shoes!"

"I know," Sam answered.

"What do you think?"

Sam shrugged. "I don't think she was beamed up to the Mothership if that's what you're asking."

Dean stared irritably at Sam. "'I don't think she was beamed up to the Mothership if that's what you're asking.'" He mocked, annoyed. "Bitch."

"Jerk." Sam responded instantly.

Dean let out a frustrated sigh. "OK. She wasn't taken by that Demon if her shoes are scattered here like that. And we've covered she hasn't been abducted," He glared at Sam who smiled at him. "So, where the Hell did she go?!"

"Maybe she went home?" Sam said reaching for the paper that contained the address.

"Her dorm room was the other way."

"I meant home as in to her family."

"Makes sense. That's where I'd go if my boyfriend tried to off me. I mean, if I were a sensitive chick." Dean stated.

"I don't think that's the reason." Sam said skimming through the papers.

Dean looked at Sam. "OK. Why would she go to her family's house?"

Sam shrugged. "It looked like she had a vision. Maybe she saw something that had something to do with her family and she needed to see for herself."

Dean nodded. _Like your visions._ He thought secretly.

"Got the address right here," Sam flashed the paper. "It's our best bet."

Dean nodded, shifting back to drive, and drove away from the only clue they had of Magdalena in miles of driving. _At least we know she's alright._

* * *

"Luke!"

"What?!"

"Go to bed!"

"Do I have to?!" Luke called out, annoyed.

"Yes! It's way passed your bedtime, mister, and you have school tomorrow!" Luke's mother, Theresa, answered.

"Tomorrow's Saturday, Mom." He reminded her, entering her room.

"You still have to go to bed. It's late," She insisted.

Luke groaned. "This isn't fair! I don't have school tomorrow. I'm way ahead on my homework. Why should I have to sleep early?" He said, walking further in his parent's bedroom.

"Early?" Luke's dad said, exiting the bathroom to enter his bedroom. "It's almost two in the morning. How's that early?"

"I'm not sleepy," Luke said deciding it would be best to change his argument.

His mother sighed. "Could you at least be like all the other teenagers and _pretend_ to sleep? Your father and I are tired and we both have a lot to do for your sister's engagement party tomorrow." Abraham, Luke's father, winced. Theresa noticed and slapped him half heartedly on the arm. "Oh stop!"

"I can't believe my baby girl is getting married." He pouted.

"That's if she says yes, Dad," Luke said hoping to derail them from the previous topic of his bed time.

Theresa scoffed at the two men. "Of course she's going to say yes. She been dating Peter for a little over six years. Since her junior year in High School."

"That's too long! I've always told her she should date other guys. Specifically, those her age," Abraham said.

"Me too, Dad!" Luke quickly chimed in.

"Well, I'm kind of glad she didn't. Peter's a nice, respectable young man. You've said so yourself, Lucas," Theresa said. "And besides. Peter's only two years older than Magdalena."

Abraham glared playfully at his son. "What?" Lucas said, slowly backing out of the room. "Peter's a cool dude."

"A cool dude that's going to take my little Princess, _your_ big sister, away from us," Abraham retorted.

Theresa smiled, rolling her eyes at her husband's childish pout while she grabbed her hair atop of her head, forming a messy bun. She was going to miss her eldest and only daughter, Magdalena, too, but Peter was a nice young man that loves her daughter immensely. She had complete faith that Peter would make her happy and keep her happy. Besides, she still had Luke for at least another two years before he left overseas to study architecture and she'll always have Abraham by her side. She could deal with a life sans her beloved children as long as her one and only remained by her side. And if they ever got lonely, they could always adopt a dog or a cat or something. Theresa wasn't afraid to be alone because she knew she would never really be alone. _Abe's just being a big baby._

Lucas seemed to have had similar thoughts and laughed at his father's frown and responded, "Dad, I doubt anyone or anything could take Magsie away from us." He moved closer to his parent's as he spoke.

"I wouldn't bet on that."

Lucas, startled by a man's voice coming from behind him, quickly closed the gap keeping him from his parents. The De La Luz clan stared at the stranger by the door to the bedroom; surprised that there would be a stranger standing there. Abraham, on the other hand, had already begun to stand in front of his wife and son; ready to defend them with his life.

"Who are you?" He asked.

The man crossed the doorway to the bedroom to stand feet away from the family. His volcanic eyes shining brightly, an amused smile on his face. He stared intently at each one before landing authoritatively on the head of the house.

"Who I am doesn't really matter," He said in a too calm voice, pacing around the room; circling the family like a lion circling its prey.

Abraham kept his eyes glued on the stranger, huddling his family behind him protectively, unwilling to expose them to the danger he felt arising.

"What do you want?" Abraham asked next.

The volcanic-eyed stranger blinked and disappeared. Theresa gasped. "I'd like for all of you to make your way downstairs." Theresa yelled as they all spun around to find the stranger standing behind them.

"How did you―" Lucas began, but when the stranger laid his eyes on him, he recoiled against his father, fear freezing his veins.

The stranger grinned politely at them. "I really don't have time to give any explanations," He began. "Not that I owe you any." His polite grin suddenly dangerous. "If you want to see your precious Magdalena ever again, I suggest you go downstairs."

"What did you do?!" Theresa yelled, pushing forward against her husbands arm.

"I haven't done anything," The volcanic-eyed stranger said innocently. "All I've done is try to kill the little bitch," He spat. "But she's a tough one. You must be very proud." He clapped his hands lightly.

Theresa's eyes widened at what the man declared. Abraham's jaw clenched angrily, and Lucas gaped at the man; uncertain if he said what he thought he said.

"Ki-Kill her?" Lucas asked timidly.

The man smiled at him, causing Lucas to press himself against his father, afraid. "Yes. Kill her.

"Why?" Abraham asked while pushing his family backward, away from the man and closer to the exit. His eyes zeroed on the stranger.

"Your daughter is a crucial asset to a war that has been plowing for a little over two centuries, give or take a few years."

"A war?" Asked Abraham.

"Two centuries?" Wondered Theresa aloud.

"My sister is a soldier to a war that is centuries old?" Lucas questioned.

"Well, aren't you a smart young man," The volcanic-eyed stranger grinned.

"So... You're the enemy?" Lucas ventured, his brows furrowed in confusion as he stared at the man.

The man's grin widened. He pointed at Lucas with one hand while the other settled on his nose. "I'm just one villain in a league of villains, sport." He answered, winking at Lucas.

"Whoever you are, I won't let you kill my daughter!" Abraham yelled.

"Besides," Theresa chimed in. "She's with Peter. She's not coming here. You've wasted your time!"

"That's right. So, why don't you leave us alone?" Abraham added, though he didn't appreciate Theresa giving away Magdalena's whereabouts, even if its only whom she was with.

The volcanic-eyed man stepped forward, causing Abraham to extend his arms behind him, around his wife and son, glaring warningly at the intruder to stay away or there would be consequences. Consequences that involved his foot up the strangers ass. The man smirked at Mr. De La Luz's admirable attempts to be brave.

"Actually," He said, a laugh smoldering beneath. The man was feeling highly amused now. "Your little princess is just down the street, dressed in rags, and covered in dry blood, bruises, and I do believe she may have a few broken ribs."

Magdalena's family's eyes widened in shock. _No way!_ They all thought. And without thinking, they all sprinted downstairs, to see for themselves. There was no way Magdalena would be staggering down a street that injured! They could hear the man laughing joyously behind them.

When they arrived in the living room, Abraham reached for the front door to open it and peek outside, but the stranger blocked his way. Theresa gasped, startled and surprised by his sudden appearance, and clutched Lucas close to her chest. Her heart pounding with a fear she had never thought she'd ever experience.

"Ah, ah, ah," The volcanic-eyed man tutted. "Not yet."

Abraham retreated to his family. Dumbfounded that the intruder reached the door before he had. How he came downstairs before he and his family had was beyond him. He held his wife and son in his arms. _Magdalena._ Theresa began to sob freely. Her nerves shot with fear, and worry. She disliked not knowing what to do or what was going to happen. She disliked feeling vulnerable. _All I can do is pray we'll be alright. Pray Magdalena is alright._ So she prayed silently while her tears fell.

The stranger glanced pointedly at the sofa nearest the stairs. Abraham understood what he wanted. He glared daggers at him as he made his way toward the sofa. His family following right behind him. They sat down and Theresa screamed a blood-curdling cry as she noticed Peter's battered form sitting seemingly lifeless in the arm chair close to the kitchen.

"Peter!" She exclaimed, standing to examine him but the intruder glared a warning at her and she shrank back in her seat; tears burning down her cheeks, heart pounding roughly in her chest.

She stared at the man, horror evident in her wet eyes, her veins running anxiety throughout her entire body, keeping her on edge. "What did you do to him?" She accused.

"That," The man pointed at Peter. "Was all your daughter's doing."

Theresa's mouth fell open, completely shell shocked at the new information. Lucas gasped and Abraham clenched his jaw tighter. They stared at the man, clearly not believing anything he was saying.

Lucas shook his head furiously. Tears welling up at the corners of his eyes. "She would never hurt him. You're lying!" He yelled.

"She would if she had to."

That silenced the De La Luz clan immediately. Theresa's eyes widened at the man that kept her family captive. The mysterious man that engaged fear in her heart that was already surrounded with worry for the safety of her husband and son, and dread was creeping at the edges for her daughter. She was unsure of the man's intentions. Of what he planned to with them. Of what he was saying concerning Magdalena. Why did he want to kill her? It couldn't be for a war that was possibly centuries old? That was ridiculous. The only war she's ever known about was the one George Bush caused. What would Magdalena have anything to do with any kind of war? She glanced at Peter's form. _"She would if she had to."_

"What did you do to him?" She asked again. She refused to believe Magdalena did this. She refused to believe Magdalena would hurt Peter and leave him for dead even is she was defending herself against him.

The man sighed. The family was in clear view of him, but he didn't stray too far from the door, though he doubted they would do anything foolish. _Like escape._ He stared at Theresa, a bored look on his face. Theresa straightened, feeling indignant at the strangers bored expression.

"I can't kill your daughter personally, though I'd love to, so I had Peter do it for me. As you may have guessed, seeing as Peter and myself are here, he was unsuccessful. Again, your daughter is quite the tough one. You've done a good job," He paused to smirk mockingly at them. "But since Peter didn't finish the job, I'll have to. You three," He pointed at the family that were evidently hating him. "And Peter," He waved a hand at Peter. "Are bait."

Abraham stood up, furious. He's had enough of this. This man with the red-orange contacts was delusional if he thought that a few parlor tricks were going to scare him. He had no weapons that he could see and damn it, he was going to get his family out of this no matter what. He's done playing the cooperative hostage. _Enough is enough!_

He stood defiantly, facing their captor. A determined look in his eyes. The man grinned at him.

"I see where her courage comes from," He said staring at Abraham with a playful grin. "Even if it is foolish. Sit down."

Abraham's jaw clenched, his mind set. He shook his head, ignoring the tugs on his arm to sit or the desperate pleas filled with choked tears from his wife. He knew what he was doing. This was for the best. Most captors are all talk. Like bullies. Standing up to them is the only way to get them to listen. It makes them feel insecure, believing they were in charge when in fact they aren't. _It's for the best._ He stepped forward and without warning, was flung across the room and pinned high on the wall. He could hear Theresa and Lucas scream for him; both startled by what they were witnessing.

"Let him go!" Lucas begged.

"No." The man said while looking at his hands.

"Let him go! Please!" Theresa choked out. Her emotions causing a huge lump in her throat, constricting her.

"Well," The man said, nodding his head. Abraham flew up to the ceiling, then to the other side of the room, landing harshly on the enormous living room window, cracking it before sliding down to land on the floor, bleeding from his mouth and nose. "Since you said please."

"Dad!" Lucas yelled, standing to help his father. The man made a noise and Lucas glanced at him. He saw him shake his head, a malicious grin set across his face. Lucas glared canons of dark hatred at the man, causing the man's grin to grow wider.

The man lifted up a hand to his ear, tilting his head to the sound only he seemed to hear.

"She's here," He smiled.

* * *

Magdalena stared at the sign **Bleaker St. **The street her home resided. It took quite a long run but she was finally there. She finally arrived. She ran toward her home which was in the middle of all the homes. Her body ached, fatigued, and she desperately needed a drink of water, but she ignored her needs. They weren't as important to her as her family were. _I have to save them._

She was one house away when she saw headlights turn a corner and shine on her. She squinted her eyes at the light that was blinding her vision. The light drifted to her left and she put her arm out in front of her to see better. _Who the hell?_ Then she sighed an annoyed and irritated sigh.

The owner of the lights shut off the beam splayed on Magdalena and stepped out. The owner was a tall man driving a black Chevy Impala, followed by a taller man; his brother. They walked― _more like strutted_― to the front of the car and stood there, watching for Magdalena's next move.

Magdalena took a few cautious steps toward her home and noticed the boys mirrored her steps. She stopped and glared at them. The eldest smirked at her. She rolled her eyes and took a few more steps, reaching the curb. The brothers also reached the curb. Magdalena froze and gave them an irritated sigh.

"You just _had_ to follow me, didn't you?" She said.

The eldest smiled but it was Sam that answered, "We had to be sure you were alright."

Magdalena rolled her eyes at him. "Very gentlemanly of you Sam, really. But don't you think I'd let you know if I weren't alright?"

"Nope," Dean scoffed.

Magdalena couldn't fight back a smile and shrugged. "You're right. I wouldn't have told you two anything. And _this here_," She waved a hand between the brothers and herself. "Is the reason why. I don't want you guys to get hurt on account of me." She whispered.

"You're worried about our safety?" Sam asked, surprised.

Dean snorted. "We can take care of ourselves."

Magdalena looked at him. Her eyes wearing a worried expression for him. For the both of them. "I know you can. But..." She trailed.

"But?" Sam inquired, stepping closer toward her, cautiously. Not wanting her to run from them― from him― again.

"But I was told you two could die if you were involved... If you came into my life you two could die." She frowned and looked away.

Sam glanced at his brother, brow arched, confused. Dean, however, was staring at Magdalena. Unsure of what he was hearing. Who would tell her their lives were in danger if they came into contact?

"Look," Dean said, after a moment of silence. "Our job is dangerous. Life is dangerous. Helping you wouldn't make that much of a difference to our lives."

Magdalena looked at him, hurt replacing the worried expression in her eyes, causing Dean to immediately regret what he said. He glanced at Sam for help, who was frowning at him for being, as usual, tactless and insensitive. He took a gulp of air to speak to Magdalena and rectify the mess his brother made when he smelled sulfur. His body stiffened and his eyes widened.

"You smell that?" He leaned to whisper to Dean.

Dean took a whiff of the air and and also stiffened as he realized the same thing his brother had. There was a Demon around. _Must be a powerful Demon. I've never smelled sulfur this strong before._ Neither brother noticed that Magdalena was watching them intently. She saw something different in their stance. It was a defensive stance. She frowned at their sudden change in demeanor and glanced at her home. She gawked at the spider webbed crack on the window of her home. _No!_

She forgot all about the boys and their odd behavior as saving her family's lives was the only thing running through her mind. She sprinted toward the white picket fence.

"No!"

"Wait!"

But she ignored them. Her hand had barely reached the gate to the fence and the door to her home opened. Standing underneath the threshold was her family. Her father was battered and bleeding, her mother's face was red and blotchy, and her little brother's eyes were gleaming with fear and tears waiting to break through the barrier. But it was the volcanic eyes that stood behind her family, holding up Peter by the neck in his hands like a dead rabbit that stopped her in her tracks.

"You son of a bitch!" She yelled angrily at the man as she opened the gate and began to stalk toward her family. She noticed the Volcanic-Eyed-Demon grin mockingly at her. She didn't know that both brothers had stepped closer to her to stop her.

Suddenly, the house burst into flames, causing Magdalena to fall backward, away from the gate to land on her bottom harshly. Sam and Dean stumbled backward. Magdalena stared at the burning home, shell shocked. _I couldn't save them. They're dead because of me. I killed them._ She shook her head.

"No! No, they can't be dead!" She scrambled to her feet, kicking the gate open on her way, but someone grabbed her around the waist and pulled her away. "Let me go!"

"I'm sorry," Sam said, standing beside her, watching Dean struggle to hold Magdalena and keep her from running into the fiery home.

"No! They could still be alive! Let me go! Please!" She begged, tears falling from her eyes. She pushed against Dean's chest; against his grip on her, trying desperately to free herself, but every push only made him tighten his hold.

She refused to give up. She didn't quit. She continued her struggle, even when Dean began to pull her further away, she kicked and flailed her legs. She clawed at his arms. _I can still save them! They can sill be alive!_ She watched the flames devour her home and her heart sank to her feet. She knew they were dead. No one could have survived that blast. She laxed in Dean's hold, feeling defeated. Dean also relaxed his arms around her waist but didn't remove them. He could barely hear Magdalena sob as he watched her watch her family burn to death. _I couldn't save them_. She thought over and over again.

"We should go," Sam whispered.

Magdalena turned her head toward Sam but kept her eyes on the home that was once hers. She opened her mouth to say something when she thought she saw something inside. She thought she saw the Demon standing within the flames, smiling widely at her. Her body tensed and her veins pumped dark hatred.

She shifted in Dean's hold to stand so that one of Dean's legs was in between her legs before she lifted her right leg swiftly upward and kicked him in the gonads. Dean grunted, surprised, and let go of her. She sprinted toward the toasting home, her eyes zeroed on the Volcanic-Eyed-Demon. Sam reached for her and grabbed her left wrist. Magdalena spun quickly and punched Sam in the face. Surprised by the swing, Sam let go of her. Magdalena quickly continued forward when suddenly she was tackled to the ground. She rolled so that she was sitting on top of her attacker. It was Dean. She glared at Dean, her eyes wet with angry tears. Dean looked up at her, his eyes were determined to keep her away from the home. Magdalena sensed Sam was behind her, ready to grab her. She jabbed Dean in the face before rolling off him and simultaneously tripped Sam, causing him to tumble over his own feet; who was trying desperately not to fall on his brother, yet managed to anyway.

Magdalena stood up, returning her hate filled glare at the Volcanic-Eyed-Demon that was swinging on the balls of his feet, leering jeeringly at her. Daring her to come inside and avenge her family's death. Magdalena grunted and stepped forward.

"_Magdalena. Stop."_

Magdalena froze. She recognized that voice. It was Castiel's voice. She looked around, trying to locate his whereabout, but could not find any signs of him. She frowned disappointed and took another step toward the flames and the Demon wafting within them.

"_Magdalena."_ Castiel repeated. Magdalena stopped. _"Go with the Winchester's. You will be safe with them. I will meet with you later."_

Magdalena stared at the brother's. They were tangled within each other, struggling to break free and stand. She screamed a frustrated yell to the dawning sky and turned away from the home. She stalked angrily toward their car, pausing by her mailbox. The mailbox of the home that no longer belonged to her. She glared angrily at it. _De La Luz_ painted neatly on it in lavender surrounded by green vines and flourishing flowers. It was laughing at her. Telling her she failed.

"Argh!" She huffed as she took a swing at the mailbox hard enough for it to break off of the wooden stand and fall sadly to the ground. "Damn you, Grace!" She hissed.

The Winchester's stared after Magdalena, stunned at her sudden decision to walk away from the house and of the fearful anger that they were witnessing. They watched her inhale deeply and exhale slowly before she stomped toward the Impala, opened the door to the backseat, sit inside, and slam the door behind her.

"Hey!" Dean yelled as he stood up. Sam doing the same. _She could at least have some respect for my car._

Sam sighed, picked up the duffel she dropped and walked toward the awaiting and mourning Magdalena. Dean also sighed and did the same. Once they were inside the car, Dean revved up the car and drove away, glancing at his rear view mirror at Magdalena. Her face was a flurry of emotions that he was familiar with. They left just before the Firemen and ambulance arrived.

Magdalena cried silently in the back seat. She didn't bother to look back to see the firefighters doing their job or if they found any survivors. She knew there wouldn't be any and her heart couldn't take the scene she would see if she looked back. Hot tears fell rapidly down her cheeks to her chin to drip on her tattered dress. She refused to wipe them away. Each tear was a release she needed. Each tear was apologetic and full of guilt.

_I'm sorry Mom, Dad, Lucas. I'm so sorry._


	5. Chapter 5: Don't Leave

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Supernatural**

**Of The Light**

**Elm Treigh**

**Chapter Five**

**Don't Leave**

_"As long as one keeps searching, the answers come."_

_- Joan Baez_

* * *

Magdalena mourned her loss in silence in the backseat of the Impala; making the Winchester's extremely uncomfortable. Especially the eldest Winchester. It wasn't the fact that she had been sobbing, nor did it matter that she's ceased her sobbing or that her body ceased trembling with anger. It wasn't that her palms were no longer bleeding from the nails she's dug into them so that she wouldn't ruin Dean's upholstery to his precious car, though she very much wanted to destroy something. None of that made them uneasy.

No. What made the Winchester's uncomfortable, what made Dean uncomfortable, was the silence that Magdalena had decided to dwell in. Even the little intakes of breaths that had caused her face to be red and blotchy that was also smeared with cuts and dry blood, streaked with dried tears she had refused to to wipe away, and swollen from the beating she took that night, were easier to deal with then the silence. Her puffy raccoon eyes were exhausted. It was the next stage to mourning that Dean disliked. The self-pitying mourning. The ticking-time-bomb mourning. _She'll crack any minute._ And he didn't want any part of it.

He quickly glanced at his younger sibling. Sam had been staring out the window, lost in his own thoughts. Who was that Volcanic-Eyed-Demon? What does he want from Magdalena? How did he know about Magdalena? What does he know about Magdalena? What does Magdalena know? Did she know her family was in danger? How did she know? Did she have a vision? Is she a psychic? What made her change her mind? Why is Magdalena De La Luz so important?

Truth be told, with or without the questions, Sam's heart was breaking for Magdalena and the loss she was experiencing. He knew her pain. They both did. Her sitting in the back seat, trying to hold it together until she was alone so she could give in to herself and allow the sorrow she was holding back to sink in, brought back memories for him. Memories he and Dean had tried so hard to suppress. A pain they've tried to bury. But really, it was only a pain that was always under the surface, ready to drown them. Time will heal everything. _Or at least numb it._ Turn it into a lingering shadow that will forever follow. A reminder that pain like this was natural. _She'll pull through._ At least he hoped she would.

"Where are we going?" Magdalena asked, finally breaking the unpleasant silence.

"To our motel," Dean answered.

"To pick up our stuff," Sam added.

"And then we leave town, right?" Magdalena inquired.

Dean glanced at Magdalena through the rear view mirror and noticed she was looking blankly ahead at the road and paler than she had been earlier. He wondered if she had lost a lot of blood and if her whiter complexion was due to that fact. She also looked more than exhausted. She looked spent. As though the only thing keeping her awake was sheer will power. _She needs to rest._

"We can stay the night and rest?" He offered.

Sam stared at Dean, surprised by his suggestion. He thought Dean would want to be the first one out of town and find a place to keep Magsie safe while they assessed the problem at hand and figure out their next move. Sam smiled. Dean had always been a sucker for pretty girls. Especially if she was covered in cuts and bruises.

"No," Magdalena responded. "I want to get out of here as soon as we can. No looking back."

Dean nodded, understanding where she was coming from. She probably wanted to get as far away from her pain as possible. She wanted more time to come to terms with her family's and her boyfriend's death. But Sam, being the sensitive worry-wart that he was, turned in his seat to look at her. His eyes read concern for the petite beauty.

"There's no hurry. We can stay one more night?" He said.

Magdalena shook her head. "That Demon is still out there." She stated simply.

"I don't think he'll come after you right now. Not while you're with us," Sam insisted. "He'll want to think about his next move."

Magdalena shifted in her seat, looking away from the two brothers. "I have nothing here. Everything... Everyone I've ever cared about, loved... Died in that house." She whispered sadly as a lone tear fell down her cheek, surprising herself that she had any tears left to shed.

"What about your roommate?" Sam asked.

"It's better for her to think of me as dead," She answered. "She won't get hurt if she thinks I'm dead."

"But―" Sam began but Dean intervened. "She's got a point, Sam. We'll pick up our stuff and leave the state."

"We need to check out her wounds," Sam argued, confused by Dean's sudden rush to leave.

"You can fix her up on the way."

"I don't― I'm okay, really," She said, staring at Dean through the mirror and gave him a small grateful smile. "Mind over matter."

Dean smirked at her, impressed that she was willing to withstand the pain she was going through, both physically and emotionally. _She's a tough cookie._ Although, the first sight of a motel in the next state, he was definitely going to stop and take a look at her injuries, if Sam was going to be too pigheaded to do it himself. Who, speaking of, had returned to staring out his window. _What a drama queen._

"It's settled then," Dean said.

* * *

After about an hour and a half of agonizing and deafening silence (Dean was unsure whether it would be appropriate for him to turn on his music.) Magdalena, Dean, and Sam made it to their destination. To Sam and Dean's relief. Not that they were insensitive to Magdalena's grieving, they just couldn't stand the awkward lull that stayed in the air after their last talk.

Dean turned in his seat after parking the Impala as close to their room as possible. He stared at Magdalena who was assessing her surroundings. Dean chuckled to himself. Even when she is evidently exhausted, she's alert to her environment. _She'd make a great Hunter one day._ Hell, he'd be surprised if she didn't become a Hunter after everything she went through tonight.

Sam got out of the car first and already headed toward the room. "Give us about five minutes, alright? We'll be quick," Dean assured.

He waited for a response. Magdalena slowly looked his way and nodded. Dean hesitated to leave. He gave her one more glimpse. Magdalena gave him a small smile in return, shrugged, and nodded again. Dean pressed his lips in a line and followed Sam in to their motel room.

Magdalena took that chance and walked out of the car. She could feel the extent of ache her body had endured and she winced with each movement she made. She decided she would stretch out her joints to be sure what part of her body needed the most attention. She really didn't want to have to go to hospital and get checked out there. It would put the boys out and she desperately didn't want to be a burden to them. Especially if she was going to travel with them for a while.

Once she felt she was seemingly alright― though her ribs did sting a bit― she leaned against the Impala, arms crossed over her chest, and looked around. To an outsider it looked like she was waiting for someone, and she was. _Castiel, where are you?_

"Magdalena."

Magdalena frowned. She didn't bother to look at the owner of the voice that said her name. She knew who it was and it wasn't who she was expecting. She heaved a sigh. "Where's Cas?" She asked.

"He was detained."

Magdalena looked at the red-head standing next to her. "He was detained?" The red-headed Angel that Magdalena was not in the mood to deal with right now gave her a curt nod. She sighed. "What are you doing here, Grace?"

"My name isn't―"

"I don't give a _damn_ what your name is! Answer my fucking question!" Magdalena responded through her teeth.

"I am here to evaluate your welfare," Anna answered calmly.

"Right," Magdalena rolled her eyes. "You're here to see if I'm physically alright because I'm _so important_." She pushed herself away from the Impala, spread her arms out to stand in front of Anna, and did a slow 360 turn. When she faced the Angel, she quirked a brow. "Well? Do I pass?"

"Magdalena," Anna began.

"You knew, didn't you?" She interrupted. She glanced at Anna, scrutinizing her every movement, determined to get some answers from her. "You knew about that Demon and about Peter and my family, didn't you?"

Anna looked away. "Magdalena, I―"

"I knew it!" She punched Anna in the face and heard a loud crunch. _Dammit!_

Anna gave Magdalena a sad and sympathetic look which Magdalena scoffed at. She didn't want her pity, assuming it was pity. She didn't want anything to do with an Angel that knew something like tonight was going to happen and did nothing to stop it.

"Leave," She hissed.

"Magdalena, you must listen to me," Anna insisted.

"I said: _leave_," She repeated in a low and dangerous voice.

Anna stood her ground. "Magdalena. You cannot stay with the Winchester's."

Magdalena glared at Anna. _Is she serious?_ She felt a fire roaring in the pit of her stomach. An anger she had never felt for anyone before. Anna knew what was going to happen tonight. She knew the Demon was after her. She knew he'd try to use Peter to kill her. She knew that if Peter was unsuccessful that the Demon would go after her family and that she would do anything she could to make sure they were safe. Anna knew the heartache Magdalena was going to feel and she did nothing to prevent it. And now she's telling her she can't stay with the two men that not only saved her life by stopping her from entering the flaming home but also had answers to her questions? _She's crazy!_

"Did Castiel ask you to tell me this?" She asked her. Anna looked away. _Of course._ Anna wasn't going to tell her squat. She never tells her anything! "Just who the hell do you think you are to be telling me what I can and can't do, Grace? It's not like you're some high ranking Angel anymore. If I remember right, you're just a fugitive Angel trying to help the brothers and sisters that are trying to kill you. You're practically useless! I don't even know why I bother talking to you!" She faced her once again, her usual crystal green eyes suddenly darker with a rage she felt bubbling inside and rising. "Castiel said he'd speak to me. I do as he says because I trust him. You? You I don't trust nor do I like. Now I'm going to say this one last time: LEAVE!"

Suddenly, all the alarms to all the cars in the parking lot went off. But Magdalena didn't care. She was too engrossed in her fury to care. Anna's expression was indifferent. She stared at Magdalena one last time and then vanished. Her indifference infuriated Magdalena further. She lifted her fist and was just about to land forcefully on the Impala's passenger window but luckily caught herself just in time. But that only added fuel to the fire raging inside of her. She couldn't even release her anger and those damn alarms weren't helping! She closed her eyes and pictured every car, excluding the Impala, exploding or something since she didn't have that liberty. Instead, every window to every car in the parking lot shattered.

"What the Hell?"

Dean's voice made her open her eyes and she saw the destruction of the cars surrounding her. She quickly inspected the Impala, hoping Dean hadn't noticed her nervous expression and inwardly sighed, relieved the Impala was in one piece. _Not a scratch on her._

"What happened?" Sam asked as he looked around, noticing the wreck. He saw Dean rush to his car to examine any damages and rolled his eyes as Dean heaved a relieved sigh.

Magdalena shrugged, and opened the car door to return to her seat in the back. She wasn't sure what happened. She wasn't sure if she was the cause of the wreckage in the parking lot, though she suspected she was. _How did I__― if I did― do that?_

Sam and Dean shared one of their famous looks where they thought the same thing and understood what should be done next. They nodded at each other and after putting their belongings in the trunk, sat inside the car. Sam sat right next to Magdalena, first aid kit in hand. Magdalena scooted over to allow Sam some room. Dean revved the car, pulled out of the parking lot, and drove away; out of this nightmare.

A pale sallow faced man with red-orange eyes grinned impishly at the retreating vehicle.

* * *

"Magdalena."

Magdalena turned away from the waves that crashed against the soft sandy beach, to stare at the man with the sad blue eyes standing before her. She stared at him, a vacant expression on her tired face. She was sure he knew, just as Anna knew, but she couldn't find it in herself to be angry with him. She couldn't hate him because those eyes of his read remorse. They were saying how sorry he was and how he wished things were different. Though his body read otherwise, it was his eyes that made her forgive him.

She took a step forward his way but stopped herself. What was she going to do? Hit him? She's already established she wasn't angry with him and besides, she's hit Anna plenty of times to know she wouldn't hurt him even if she wanted too― which she didn't. Should she demand answers instead? She was positive she wasn't going to receive any. Seek comfort from him? She wasn't sure he would accept her in his arms or whether he was allowed to comfort her. _Anna had Dean for one night._ She thought. _But she wasn't an Angel then._ Just a human with the memory of an Angel until she found Grace.

She sighed, feeling defeated, and returned her gaze to the ocean. She hugged herself, allowing the ocean mist to spray her gently. The sun hadn't risen yet but it gave enough light for her to see the ocean was a calming gray mass. How she came to the beach when she was in a motel room with Sam and Dean, sleeping on one of the beds they offered her, she had no idea.

"I must be dreaming," She whispered. She could feel Castiel approach her slowly.

"Yes," He confirmed.

She turned her body to face him but kept her gaze on the ocean as she spoke, "You knew, didn't you?" She looked at him then. His eyes became apologetic and nodded. "They had to die, didn't they?" He nodded again.

Magdalena swallowed a huge lump in her throat and began to tear up. Her heart wrenching with betrayal. She looked away, not wanting the handsome Angel to see her in such a vulnerable state.

The Angel in question looked down, and shifted his feet to stand with authority, though he felt the opposite. He could feel another pang of doubt rise inside of him. He didn't understand why Magdalena's family had to die. He didn't understand why she wasn't given the chance to at least attempt to save her family. It would have given the Angel's an idea of how powerful Magdalena is or if she could handle being in the line of fire. He didn't understand why someone as untarnished and genuinely pure as Magdalena had to suffer. The more he didn't understand the orders he and his brothers and sisters were given the more doubt he was filled with and doubt was not good in his line of work. He serves God. His obedience belongs to his Father. The Creator of the young woman fragile with grief before him. _Magdalena De La Luz._ Magdalena Of The Light.

He opened his mouth to follow through on his next orders when she turned to face him. They were inches apart. He could hear her heart beat rapidly. Whether from fear or something else, he didn't know. He could see her crystal green eyes were now dark emeralds and they were searching his. What she was looking for, he hadn't a clue, and apparently she didn't find what she was looking for. She frowned, looked away, and took a step back.

"What do you want me to do next?" She asked him.

Castiel straightened. Back to business. "You cannot stay with the brothers." He saw Magdalena look up at him instantly, shocked and hurt. "They follow a different path."

"You did tell Anna to tell me," It was a disappointed statement. She felt pressure on her right shoulder and was surprised to see Castiel's hand lay gently. He's never once touched her. Her eyes teared up again and she shut them tight, doing her best to keep her emotions in check.

"Anna is no longer one of us," He said. Magdalena opened her eyes and nodded. Understanding that he wasn't the one to ask her to deliver his message. He probably had not asked her to look after her, either. _Then what was― is― Anna doing? What does she really want?_ Magdalena thought.

Castiel continued. "I know how you feel about them," Magdalena blushed. "Your paths will cross again, Magdalena." Magdalena nodded. She seemed to be doing a lot of that. "Today."

"Today?" She asked sadly. She can't even interact with them for the rest of the day? They had just arrived in the the next state early in the morning. She has to leave them while they sleep?

"Yes."

"Where am I supposed to go?"

Castiel lifted his hand from her shoulder. Magdalena watched with wary eyes. She closed them, believing he was going to caress her cheek. _Wanting_ him to caress her cheek and take the pain away. But she felt no gentle hand on her cheek. She opened her eyes and found herself staring at the white ceiling of the motel room. She sat up. _I'm back._

She let out a sad sigh. She turned to her left. She smiled at the sleeping form of Dean Winchester laying on his stomach, hugging his pillow to himself, snoring lightly. He looked so carefree. She looked to her right to watch Sam sleep. He was laying on his back on the two cushioned couch, his legs over one arm, his head on the other; one of his arms over the arm of the couch while the other lay on the ground. He was too large for the couch. _He looks so uncomfortable._ She felt guilty for taking the bed when she could have taken the couch. Her 5'4 frame could fit the small sofa better than Sam's freakishly tall frame.

She pulled her covers off of her, grabbed her duffel that was by Sam's feet, and quietly crossed the room to enter the bathroom. She closed the door behind her. Once inside she set her duffel on the stained and corroding toilet, scrunching her nose at the sight. She gave her attention to the sink and noticed it too was stained yellow brown when it should be porcelain white. _This bathroom is disgusting!_ She didn't even want to know what the tub looked like. _How can they live like this?_

How could they live going from one town to the next, state to state, living out of their duffel bags, sleeping in motels that could possibly be infected with God-knows-what? How could they live such a drifter, nomadic life? _They were raised to live like this._ They were raised to be Hunters. This was their life. No matter what their true desires were, this was it for them.

Magdalena frowned sadly. When will they be able to live the life they deserve to live? When will they be able to find a woman to love with everything they've ever had, settle down, and have children? When can they live a life of normal bliss like they both wish they could? _When the Apocalypse was over? Stopped?_ She wondered and then shook her head.

She highly doubted that. Even if the Winchester's managed to stop this Apocalypse it would only be a matter of time before another Demon tried to restart it. The Demons were Hell bent to set Lucifer free. If this war was prevented that only meant they'd have to rethink their next move, weigh their options, and regroup. Not until Lucifer walked free would they stop.

_Is that it?_ Would Sam and Dean, or rather, would Dean have to stop Lucifer himself? Would he have to kill Lucifer once and for all in order to receive the freedom of a Hunter's life? Lucifer was the first Fallen Angel. He was the first to think outside the box, to point something out, and defy his Father, and was punished for it. And for that reason, he planted a seed amongst his brothers and sisters. Doubt. And now that seed has grown into a weed. If he were finally gone; out of the picture, who's to guarantee there aren't others like him? Others that believe what he believes? Other Angels that have grown along side the weed? After all, didn't Uriel prove that?

Magdalena let out a pitying sigh for the brothers. They were cursed to live a Hunter's life. Their parents had inadvertently cursed them. Who knows when they can close this chapter in their lives and begin a new one? A better one. One without pain, heartache, lies, and betrayal. _They've given up so much. They deserve to be happy._ And hopefully one day they will. If God willing, they will be rewarded for devoting their lives to fighting evil so that others could live blissfully ignorant of the "Bogeyman".

She returned her attention to the sink, coming out of her reverie. She stared at herself in the mirror. From her reflection she could see her complexion was slowly returning to its color, even if it was hidden under layers of cuts, scrapes, and bruises on her face and her entire body, for that matter. As Sam had found out when he was patching her up, wearing a very concerned but chagrined look on his face to have her barely clothed in front of him. A look Magdalena found cute.

She did indeed have bruised ribs, but because her mind and emotions were bouncing all over the place like a bouncy ball in a moon bounce, she hadn't really noticed the pain, let alone put any real thought to her injuries. It wasn't until Sam had applied a bit of pressure on her ribs to check if they were broken had she realized that she was, in fact, in quite a bit of pain. _Go figure._

She was practically wrapped from head to toe in bandages like a mummy. She really didn't think she was that badly hurt. _Maybe Sam thought I'd fall apart of I weren't wrapped tightly?_ She smiled at the thought. She knew she looked like some timid, fragile, little bunny that needed protecting, even if she was the opposite. Something Sam and Dean didn't know. _But they will now. You have to leave them._

Her smile vanished and she gulped down the emotions rising. She allowed a small tear to escape before she squared her shoulders, reached into her duffel, and began preparing herself to leave the two men she had never once believed were real. She had to be quick. She had to be quiet. It was late in the morning. They could wake soon and she knew she wouldn't be able to leave them if she were caught. _I'm sorry._ She thought forlornly.

* * *

Dean's Hunter instincts kicked in when he thought he heard a _CLICK_. He opened his eyes, his mind and body immediately alert to his surroundings. He lay still, trying to listen for the sound that woke him― _at half past one? Dammit! Are you kiddin' me?_― but heard nothing. He frowned. He could have sworn he heard something? Maybe it was the odd dream he had.

He dreamt that Magdalena was preparing to leave them and right before she left, she whispered an "I'm sorry" in his ear before brushing her lips softly on his cheek. Dean smirked and caressed the cheek her lips touched. _No way she would leave._ He turned onto his side to put his mind at ease of such a silly thought. The bed she was supposed to be sleeping safe and soundly in was empty. Not only was it empty, it was neatly made! With an envelope placed quaintly in the middle!

Dean growled silently. _You've got to be shittin' me!_ He pulled the covers off him to sit up, while at the same time, grabbed his pillow to launch it toward Sam; a little harder than he had intended to.

"Wake up, Sammy!" He said grumpily.

Sam woke with a start, followed by a glare at Dean for throwing the pillow at his face and waking him. Dean smirked before sighing and pointed to the neatly made but empty bed. Sam followed his finger and his jaw slacked, confused.

"Where's Magsie?" He asked him.

Dean shrugged, reaching for the envelope. He opened it and began reading its contents, while Sam stood up from the small couch and went to investigate the bathroom. _Maybe she's getting ready. Or maybe she went to get food or something?_ He thought hopefully, though the knots in his stomach said differently.

Minutes passed and Dean was not happy with what he was reading. His jaw clenched tighter and tighter with each sentence read to a point that he was grinding his teeth in irritation. _Dammit! What's this girl's deal?!_

Sam returned from the bathroom, confused and annoyed that he hadn't found any traces of Magdalena except for old bandages in the garbage. While Dean remained silent, Sam was wondering Magsie's motives for leaving. Trying to get in her mind set. _Where is she? Did she really leave? Why would she leave?_ He thought back to what she said before: _"But I was told you two could die if you were involved... If you came into my life you two could die."_ Did she leave because she was afraid for their safety? Did she leave to protect them? Didn't Dean rudely tell her before that she wouldn't put them in much danger than their job already required? _Why would she leave?_

"Where is she?" Sam all but demanded, returning to stand by the sofa but facing his brother.

Dean looked up from the letter feeling more than annoyed. _This girl is causing us more trouble than we need._ "She left," He answered through his teeth.

"Left?" Sam asked confused. "Where to?"

"She didn't say."

"Well then, let's go after her," Sam said reaching for his things.

"She doesn't want us to follow her. She doesn't want to be found." Dean ran his hands through his hair and over his face.

"What?"

"She doesn't want us to follow," He repeated looking up at Sam who stopped packing to stare at Dean.

"Why?" He couldn't believe she left them for the second time. Didn't she want their help? Didn't she need their help? That Demon was still out there. He was still after her for God-knows-what reason. She couldn't possibly handle that problem on her own.

"She said her," Dean paused to find the section of the letter he was looking for.

"... _'journey with you two has come to a temporary end. _

_We will meet again. I was assured we would. _

_When exactly? I have no idea. But believe me,_

_I regret having to leave you both. Really, I do._

_I had so many questions for you as I'm sure you_

_have questions for me, but sadly, they will have to _

_remain unanswered. At least for now. This is going_

_to sound strange, especially since neither of you _

_know anything about me apart from my name. (I_

_wouldn't be surprised if you have checked into my_

_past. And my records.) But you both are very important _

_to me. Just... Please... Don't worry about me. I'll be_

_fine. And don't be too angry with me, either. I did what I_

_had to do. I couldn't forgive myself if something happened_

_to you two on account of me. Like I said: You two are very_

_important to me. I promise I'll do my best to check in when_

_I can. It's the least I can do for my saviors. (Thank you for _

_that, by the way.) Until we meet again!_

―_Love Magsie"_

He looked up at Sam, waiting for a response.

"What?" Sam responded after digesting what he just heard; still in a stupor of incredulity.

"She doesn't want us to worry about her," Dean scoffed.

"But..." Sam trailed, trying to wrap his head around the fact that Magsie left for the reasons she left. Reasons he didn't understand. "What about that Demon? He's still out there! He's still trying to kill her! She doesn't know anything about protecting herself against him. She can't even fight him. She needs us!"

Dean stared expressionless at the letter then at his brother. He knew Sam had a point, but if she didn't want to be found then... "If she doesn't want our help..."

Sam looked at his brother, astonished by his attitude. He frowned and dropped his things to sit on the small sofa. They both sat in silence for a few minutes, mulling over the letter and what it meant. Dean's cell phone suddenly rang. Dean gave Sam a look, brow raised. They shared the same thought. _Could it be her?_ They stared at the ringing phone, until finally, Dean leaned for it, picked it up, and answered it.

"Hello?"

"...."

"Hello?" Dean said again, staring at Sam.

"Uh... Hi?" Responded a timid female voice.

"Magsie?" Dean asked. He heard the girl sigh and he straightened in his sitting position. He gave Sam an affirmative nod which caused Sam to make his way around Magdalena's made up bed to sit across from Dean, an upset but anticipating look on his face. "Magsie, where are you?"

"I'm fine. That's all I called to say. That I'm fine."

Dean rolled his eyes. "Tell me where you are and we'll come get you. We'll deal with this Demon toge―"

"No, Dean. The Demon doesn't concern me."

"The Demon doesn't concern you?" he said, brows cocked upward. He gave Sam and incredulous look. Sam just frowned.

"No, it doesn't. And I'm not after it either, so don't worry."

"Don't worry? If you're not after the damn thing, then what the Hell do you think you're doing?!" Dean yelled losing his patience as well as frustrated and irritated by her lack of worry for herself and the danger she is in.

Sam sensed Dean's temper and immediately took the phone from him before his hot head said something that would drive Magsie further away. "Magsie? It's Sam," He said tentatively.

"I take it Dean didn't care for my letter?" She asked with a hint of guilt.

"No, he didn't."

"He's really upset, isn't he?" She asked, amusement replacing the guilt he heard before. An amusement that Sam found interesting.

"Yes."

"Are his nostrils flaring like a bull? His eyes bulging, smoke coming out of his ears, and red in the face like Donald Duck?"

Sam could hear the smile in her voice. He chanced a glimpse at the pacing Dean. He hid a smirk. "Yes."

"Well, too bad. He's going to have to get over it. Look, Sam. I'm fine. I called to tell you both that I'm fine. I'm trying to keep my promise here. I'll be fine and I _can_ take care of myself."

Sam sighed. She sounded as stubborn as Dean normally is. "I'm sure you can, Magsie, but can you take care of yourself against a Demon?"

There was a pause. "How hard can it be?" She answered unsure.

"It's not like the movies," Sam informed her. Dean glared at the phone when Sam said this.

"I know," She answered in a small voice. "That's why I uploaded any information I could find onto my laptop, not to mention I took a peek at your Dad's journal." She said somewhat triumphantly.

"Dad's journal?" Sam gave Dean an exasperated look, but when Dean heard the words: "Dad's journal" he lunged for his bag to be sure it was still there. It was. They both let out a relieved sigh.

"Well, it's not like I was going to take it," She said offended. "I know how much that journal means to you two. Especially to Dean. I just did a quick review. Maybe wrote down a few things I might need to look more into. I also took a few pictures, as lame as that sounds." She chuckled. "It was the only thing I had time for, really."

"You made your bed."

"Oh well, that," She laughed dismissively.

"Gimme the phone," Dean growled, taking the phone from Sam before he had a chance to protest. "Listen. You're going to tell me where you are so that I can drag your ass to a safe place to keep you in."

"And then what? I stay and rot in some safe house while you two risk your lives fighting the Apocalypse and some Demon that's after _me_?" She scoffed angrily. "Don't be stupid, Dean. This is my fight, too."

"No, it isn't." He almost yelled, but retained himself.

"Really?" She challenged. "OK then, tell me, Almighty Dean Winchester, why did that Demon come after me? Why did it kill my family and my fiancée," Her voice broke slightly. "If I wasn't so important, huh? Look, I _know_ this fight is mine too and that was before that damned Demon killed the people I loved. So thanks for the offer, but _I can take care of myself!_" She huffed.

Dean tightened his grip on the phone, ready to fling it against the wall. _Damn this girl and her attitude!_ He put the phone back to his ear in time to hear a man in the background say, "Yer comin' or what, Lil Lady? Connecticut ain't gun come ter us, ya know."

"Who's that?" Dean demanded.

"Ted," Magdalena answered airily. "He's the red-neck trucker that's going to hitch me a ride." She sounded as though she was daring Dean to repute her.

And he didn't disappoint. "You're hitching some ride with some stranger? Do you―"

"Spare me the lecture, Dean. The guy is way past his prime. He's harmless. And besides, if he tries anything, I'll just remove his genitals. It's not like I don't have the pent up aggression I'm dying to release."

Dean blanched at the comment. He imagined Magdalena wore a mischievous grin and a wink to go along with the comment she made.

"Anyway! I gotta go! Ted's waiting. I'll call again to check in like I promised in a few days. Relax, Winchester. This girl can handle herself."

And with that, the phone clicked to silence. Dean stared at the phone in his hand. _What―?_ She hung up on him. She thinks she can take care of herself? _Fine. If that's how she wants it._ He scowled and turned to face Sam, unaware that he had turned his back on him. Sam was practically at the edge of the bed, ready to sprint to the car to retrieve Magdalena and find a safe place to keep her, like Dean had suggested. _Maybe Bobby can look after her. Teach her a few things, while we figure things out?_

"Well?" He asked his big brother.

"She's hitchhiking to Connecticut with some trucker," He answered.

"She's hitchhiking?" Sam replied worried. "To Connecticut? Where in Connecticut? And why Connecticut?"

"I don't know, but that's where we're going. Grab your things."


	6. Chapter 6: Vonnegut

**DISCLAIMER: Chapter may/ will contain dialogue/ events directly from the show. For this reason I _insistently_ stress that I do NOT own Supernatural.**

**Of The Light**

**Elm Treigh**

**Chapter Six**

**Vonnegut**

_"The Universe is a big place. Perhaps the biggest."_

_-Kilgore Trout_

* * *

"This is just a pit stop. I gotta restock on mah supplies," Ted said winking at Magdalena. Magdalena flushed. She didn't mean to finish Ted's rations. She was just very hungry. She hadn't had anything to eat since the morning of her birthday about three days ago. _I'll pay him back._ "Come on out and stretch yer legs, Lil Lady. We still have 'bout three mer days ter go."

Magdalena smiled at Ted who was crossing his way toward the liquor store to pay for gas and buy more food. She was lucky she hitched a ride with a respectable redneck― _gentleman. Ted is a gentleman._ She corrected. She was glad she didn't have to remove his genitals. In fact, she was very comfortable and relaxed with Ted. He was a charming and gregarious man. He was quickly becoming like an uncle to her.

She opened the door to the semi and jumped out, landing gracefully on her feet. She stretched herself languidly, yawning, and looked around to survey her surroundings. Always cautious. Seeing nothing was out of the ordinary, she allowed herself to relax. She was relieved her injuries were all but gone now. She had always been a fast healer, which was why she removed the bandages before she left the Winchesters. She knew she wouldn't need them. At least not for long. Now Ted won't worry so much about her.

Ted had stared at her numerous of times with concern written evidently on his face. He was worried for the girl he picked up with the battered form and pale complexion. Magdalena knew she looked like a broken doll that needed to be fixed and that Ted wanted to be the one to fix her. He wanted her to feel better. Allowing her to sleep on his bed, eat all his food, and listen to what ever music she wanted. Anything for Magdalena to recover from what ever it was she went through.

Ted was the one that held her close when she would wake up screaming and crying for her family; for Peter. Repeating over and over through choked tears, "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." Ted was the one that soothed her pain and cooed her back to sleep. He would stay up all night if he had to, holding her in his arms, or just holding her hand, until she fell asleep; assuring her she was safe. That what ever happened was over now and she should sleep. Ted was a good man. She was very grateful for his support and his kind hospitality. She was very lucky she hitched a ride with him.

Magdalena looked around at the sights provided around the gas station. She felt at ease. There was no danger. She watched Ted pay for his things and smile at her when he caught her staring at him. Magdalena returned the smile and waved at him. She noticed a diner neighboring the liquor store and her demeanor saddened. Three days with Ted and she still felt guilt ridden for leaving the boys without a real explanation. She was worried for them. She hadn't dreamt about them since her departure. Magdalena's dreamland was haunted by flames and volcanic eyes mocking her. She had no clue what the boys were up to or if they were alright. _I guess I should call them and check in._ That would ease her worry.

She made her way to the diner, glancing at Ted who had returned to his semi to fill up the tank to let him know where she was heading. He nodded his consent and continued busying himself with his truck. _Maybe I'll treat Ted with some breakfast?_ She mused, entering the diner. It was a homey diner, radiating welcome to all who entered. She smiled.

She spotted a few trucker men by the counter eating their breakfast, staring at her with interest. She determinately ignored them. Magdalena was used to men leering at her lustfully, more often than not and she would always ignore them and their cat calls. She walked past them, not even acknowledging the wolf whistles they sent her way, and made her way to the pay phone in the back.

She hadn't used her cell phone to call Sam or Dean. In fact, she ditched her phone the day she left. She knew from previous dreams that Sam and Dean would track each other with their cell phones when they lost each other and she wouldn't put it past them if they tried to track her by her cell. She wasn't supposed to be found. Her orders were to leave them and she reluctantly did. She trusted Castiel. If he said to leave, she will leave.

She put the quarters in and dialed Dean's number. She wasn't sure why she dialed Dean when she knew he was still upset with her. Each time he'd answer, she was met with hostility. Yet, it was that hostility that amused her. Knowing Dean was upset because she left was highly entertaining for her. Did she think it was sweet of him to worry about her and be all huffy whenever she called because he was worried? Of course. But teasing Dean was fun and she enjoyed him a little angry because he was easy to poke fun at.

She heard the truckers calling to her and she rolled her eyes. _Men._ She thought as the line rang.

"Hello?" Answered an irritated Dean.

Magdalena smiled. "Hi, Dean!" She greeted cheerfully. She heard Dean groan and her smile widened. "How's my boy doing this fine day?"

Dean sighed. "Magdalena, where are you?" He asked. He always asked the same question when she'd call.

"In a diner."

The trucker's jeering heightened in volume and it was all Magdalena could do to try and block the noise for Dean not to hear. He would be more upset with her if heard. So she turned her back on the men.

"Who's that?" _Too late._

"Nobody. Relax, Winchester. Just a bunch of guys trying to get my attention," She dismissed. She heard Dean take in a breath most likely to argue and she quickly changed the subject. "Are you still mad at me, Dean?"

There was a pause which Magdalena thought was a bit of a waste. She already knew what the answer was, but waited patiently nonetheless.

"No," Dean finally replied.

Magdalena's eyes widened in surprise. She cracked a heart warming smile, bordering as relieved. "Good," She responded happily. "Where's Sam?"

"Getting food."

"I see. I'd ask you to tell him to give me a call but..." She trailed.

"But you threw your phone in a ditch two miles down from the motel," Dean finished with a growl.

Magdalena inwardly laughed at Dean's growl but outwardly pouted. "You said you weren't angry with me anymore, remember?" She reminded him.

"Hey there, pretty lady. How's about you come on over and have some breakfast with Big Daddy?" Said a man wearing a greasy flannel shirt, dirty holed slacks and boots, and a bright orange hat, patting his lap.

Magdalena glanced at the man. She turned to face him, smiled politely, and moved the phone away from her mouth to speak. "No, thank you," She answered him, turning away from him.

The flanneled shirt man didn't like rejection, it seemed. He stood and grabbed roughly at Magdalena's wrist, spinning her so that he was in her face. Magdalena yelped in surprise. She could hear Dean say loudly, "What's going on? Magsie?" on the phone, but her focus was on the man that was obviously drunk. _Who drinks this early in the day?_

"No one says 'no' to Big Daddy," He growled at her, hurling his bad breath up her nostrils.

Magdalena could definitely smell the alcohol. She closed her eyes in disgust, then opened them. She pressed the phone to her ear and slowly said, "Dean? I'm gonna have to call you back."

"Mag―" And then she hung up the phone.

Magdalena returned her attention to the drunk trucker. "Please, let go of my wrist," She requested unafraid. The man shook his head, grinning a semi-toothless grin. "Suit yourself." She shrugged. She pulled him closer and kneed him hard in the groin.

The man bowled over, letting go of her wrist to grab his injured package. Magdalena brought up her elbow and brought it back down forcefully, elbowing the man a little below the nape of his neck. The man fell to ground at her feet. She looked up in time to see the man's companions holding on to each other laughing hysterically at their friend. She smiled a sweet but forewarning smile their direction and stepped on the man on the floor toward Ted who had just walked in, hiding a smirk.

"How about some breakfast, Ted? My treat?" She said linking her arm in his and leading him to a vacant table.

"Sure thing, Lil Lady," Ted replied grinning at the foolish man that crossed Magdalena. He learned long ago that wasn't a good idea.

* * *

Dean stared at his phone feeling frustrated with himself. How could one five foot four girl be so annoying? How could she be so hard to find? They were in Connecticut where she'd be, following the roads that a trucker would most likely take, asking around for her, and still no signs of her. And every time she'd check in, he'd find that she had to abruptly leave quickly because something was happening on her end. This time it was because of some guy that was upset that she rejected him. _That girl is trouble._

Sam walked in with breakfast. He noticed Dean's perplexed expression. "Magsie called?" He asked. Dean nodded. "Did she say where she was?"

"A diner."

Sam sighed. "Well, she wasn't at the diner I got the food from." He handed Dean his breakfast and coffee.

Dean took the food and drink and began to eat, determined to put Magsie at the furthest reaches of his mind, although he knew that was easier said than done. She will always be on his mind until she was somewhere safe.

"Where do we go from here?" Sam asked. Dean shrugged. "Well, I think I got us a job, if you're interested."

"I thought we were looking for Magsie? Isn't that what you wanted?" Dean asked.

"Well, yeah. But we have no leads. Besides, this case is in Connecticut. We can still keep our eyes open for her while we're doing the job," Sam suggested.

"Sure," Dean answered. Anything to occupy his mind. To keep it away from the beautiful woman that drove him crazy.

* * *

Magdalena was standing over a man sprawled on a couch with papers clutched to his chest, wearing a striped robe that was open, revealing the white wife beater and blue boxers he was wearing. The coffee table two feet away from him was littered with unfinished food and empty alcoholic bottles and cans. He was in the throes of an intense dream. She frowned at the poor disheveled man. She leaned down to stroke the beads of sweat from his forehead.

When her hand touched him she was hit with quick flashes of Sam, Dean, the Impala, the man himself, and of other occurrences. She retreated her hand, shocked at what she experienced. She stared at the man lost in slumber of the two men she herself had been dreaming about.

"Who are you?" She asked the sleeping man.

The unshaven man didn't wake. He continued to sleep restlessly; his forehead beading with more sweat. Magdalena walked around the couch to kneel beside the stranger in her dream. She noticed the heavy bags under his eyes. Whoever he was, he was plagued unwillingly by the Winchesters.

"Are we supposed to meet?" She whispered tentatively in his ear.

The man stirred in his sleep, whining, but did not wake. Magdalena ran her hand down his face and found what she wanted. "I see. I'm supposed to just watch you, not speak with you. At least until we meet in person."

She heard someone call her name from a distance. She looked up at the ceiling, her head tilted to the side curiously. She sighed. _Time to wake up._ She leaned forward and gently kissed the man's temple, wanting him to sleep soundly. She stood up, still looking at him and was pleased to see a smile grace his face. _That's better._ She closed her eyes.

Magdalena woke from her peculiar dream thinking about the man she saw. Whoever he was, she was determined to meet him.

"Ya alright there, Lil Lady?" Ted asked her, a little embarrassed.

Magdalena smiled at him while she stretched her aching joints. "I'm fine, Ted. Just a weird dream."

Ted sighed, relieved. He had put it upon himself to wake Magdalena when she looked distressed from her dreams. Granted she didn't look as though her heart was wrenched out of her chest and fed to her forcefully through a tube, but she did seem confused and a little worried and he didn't like to see her that way. _The girls obviously gun through 'nough. No need ter let her squander in nuthin' she dawn want ter._ He thought.

He watched her take her laptop out and type rapidly on it. He wondered where the sudden interest in her computer came from. She spent most of her time awake staring out the window, doing her best to keep herself from drowning in her emotions. But now, she looked like she had a purpose in her life. She looked eager and excited.

Magdalena looked up from her tablet computer and looked around for the road signs. "Ted? Where are we headed?"

"We're about ter pass a small town called... Ah shoot! I can't remember the name of it, but I pass it ever time," He said glancing at her.

Magdalena nodded. "Mind dropping me off there?"

"What fer?" Ted asked suspiciously.

"That weird dream I had?" She began taking a glimpse at Ted. Ted nodded. "It reminded me of a cousin I have that lives in that town. I haven't seen him years."

"So, yer gun visit the feller?" He inquired. She nodded. "Do he know yer comin'?"

"He knows I'm supposed to be in the state," She said. "But I'll call him before I intrude. I promise."

Ted mulled over the information. He wasn't too keen on the idea of leaving her alone in a town that he's only passed by. If it were up to him, she would travel the rest of the way with him and have her stay with him and his wife while she settled her business. Magdalena was like the daughter he wished he had. He couldn't bare the thought of her getting hurt because he let her stay in some town.

"On one condition," He said, thinking it was best to compromise. He knew she was on a journey of her own and her staying with him and his wife would only hold her back. Magdalena smiled. "I'm there with yer when yer make yer call."

"Deal," Magdalena said shaking the extended hand offered. She returned to her laptop typing in the name she acquired from the man.

**Carver Edlund**

* * *

"A comic book store, Sam?" Dean asked, staring at the building before getting out of the car. "If you wanted to do a bit of shopping..."

Sam rolled his eyes. "It's where the case is, alright?" He too stalked out of the Impala, a little annoyed, and followed his brother across the street toward the building.

Dean glanced at the name of the comic book store: _Golden Comics._ He walked in first, looking around the store, Sam right behind his heels. They wore their black suits and long black coats feigning as FBI Agents. The man behind the counter looked up when the bell indicating someone entered rang.

"Uh... Can I help you?" He asked them as they approached him, taking out their badges.

"Sure hope so," Dean said flashing his badge at the man. Sam mimicking his movements. "Agents DeYoung and Shaw. Just need to ask you a few questions."

"Notice anything strange in the building, last couple of days?" Sam asked using his FBI voice.

The man frowned, confused. "Like what?"

"Well, some other tenants reported flickering lights," Dean stated.

The man's frown remained on his face. He didn't understand what two suits were doing in his store asking about faulty lights. "I don't think so. Why?"

"What about noises?" Sam continued, ignoring the man's question. "Any skittering in the walls? Kind of like rats?"

The man behind the counter was taken slightly aback by the question. He stared at Sam and Dean skeptically. "And the FBI is investigating a rodent problem?"

Dean looked down, hiding a smirk. _I knew we shouldn't have been agents._ "What about cold spots? Feel any sudden drops in temperature?" He heard Sam continue.

The man's confused face evaporated as something dawned on him. He grinned knowingly at the brothers. "I knew it!" He exclaimed excitedly. Dean scrunched his brows, confused by the man's outburst. The man continued. "You guys are LARPing, aren't you?"

"Excuse me?" Dean said.

The man's grin didn't falter. "You're fans!"

"Fans of what?" Sam asked, not catching on.

"What is 'LARPing'?" Dean asked next, also lost.

"Like you don't know," The man commented playfully. Upon seeing their still lost expressions he added, "Live-Action-Role-Play! And pretty hardcore, too." He examined their attire approvingly and impressed.

Both brothers glanced at their outfits before returning their puzzled stares at the balding Caucasian with black glasses. "I'm sorry. I have no idea what you're talking about," Dean informed the man.

"You're asking questions, like the buildings haunted. Like those guys from the books. What are they called?" He explained, furrowing his brows together to remember the name he was looking for, not noticing the brothers still wore a very lost expression. "'Supernatural'!" He blurted out. "Two guys, use fake Ids with rock aliases, hunt down ghosts, demons, vampires," He continued. "Uh... Steve and Dirk?" Sam and Dean glanced at each other as the man searched his mind. "Uh, Sal and Dane?"

"Sam and Dean?" Sam ventured.

The man beamed. "That's it!"

"You're saying this is a book?" Dean said still unsure of what he was hearing.

"Books," The man corrected. "It was a series. Didn't sell a lot of copies, though. Kind of had more of an underground cult following." He stood up and walked toward a table labeled 'Bargain Bin'. Sam and Dean followed after him exchanging disbelievingly stares. "Let's see," The man said skimming through the many books on sale. "Um... Ah, yeah." He hands Dean a book. "That's the first one, I think."

Dean studied the cover of the book where two muscular men in front of a black Chevy that looked similar to his Impala stood as the main focus. One of the men held a bag of rock salt on his shoulder while the other was shirtless with flowing hair looking suspiciously like Fabio.

"'Supernatural' by Carver Edlund'," Dean read. He flipped the book over to read the back cover aloud. "'Along a lonely California highway, a mysterious woman in white lures men to their deaths.'"

Sam grabs the book from Dean, shocked by what it said, "Give me that." He examined the book and then looks up at the grinning man firmly. "We're gonna need all the copies of 'Supernatural' you've got."

* * *

Ted and Magdalena arrived in the small town Magdalena was looking for, aware of the skeptical glares Ted sent her way every few minutes. But Magdalena just smiled at him. Trying her best to look as though she knew what she was doing or where she was going, when in reality she hadn't a clue. She was going by a dream. How crazy was that? She wasn't even sure the man she was looking for was real! _You didn't think Sam and Dean were real._ She reminded herself.

After they stopped for brunch they decided to finally make the call. A call Magdalena was very nervous about. She had looked everywhere for any information on a Carver Edlund and came up with nothing. Except that he was the author of a series of books called 'Supernatural' which had a small underground following and that Carver Edlund turned out to be just a pen name. But what freaked her out the most was that each book of the series were exactly what she had seen in her dreams about Sam and Dean. Except more detailed. _How does this guy know about the Winchesters?_ She recalled the dream she had of him. And it was because of that dream that she was going to muster the courage to call the publisher of the series and hope that they give her the information she seeks. Which would be difficult seeing as Ted decided he was going to linger around while she made her call.

"Yer ready?" Ted asked her.

Magdalena faked a smile and nodded. Ted handed her a cell phone. She took the number out and dialed it on the phone. Her heart pounded as she waited for someone to pick up. Each ring quivering her nerves.

"Thank you for calling Flying Wiccan Press: Publishers of Quality Science Fiction and Graphic Novels! How may I help you?" Answered a secretary.

_Here goes nothing._ "Hello! Could you please direct me to Sera Siege?" Magdalena asked turning her back on Ted as he quirked an eyebrow, confused.

"May I ask who is calling?"

"Miss De La Luz, inquiring on behalf of Carver Edlund," Magdalena responded, her heart still thumping rapidly.

"Hold please."

"Sera Siege here."

"Hi, my name is Magdalena De La Luz. I'm calling on behalf of Carver Edlund," She began.

"Chuck's got people?'

_Chuck?_ "Yes," Magdalena answered.

"Is this have to do with another book to the series?" She said excitedly.

"Er... possibly?"

"I knew it!" Sera cried out. "I knew Chuck kept writing!"

"Er... Right. Well, there seems to be a problem with that. Chuck... mentioned that certain paperwork was not received from you and he was wondering what name you used," Magdalena fibbed quickly, ignoring the glares Ted was giving her. _Shit! He knows something's up._

"Chuck Shirley is the name we've always used for any inquiries," Sera answered sounding confused.

"You do? That's great. We'll keep in touch," Magdalena said hurriedly, deciding not to push her luck for an address.

"Wait!" She heard Sera bellow.

"Yes?" She replied reluctantly.

"Will Chuck be reviving the series? Is he going to publish more?" Sera all but begged.

Magdalena hesitated. This Sera Siege woman sounded so hopeful. She felt guilty for leading her on like this. But she didn't know who else could have the information she needed. "I'm sorry," She said apologetically. "I'm not at liberty to disclose such information."

"Oh... Alright," Sera said disappointedly.

Magdalena flipped the phone shut feeling the guilt rise as well as feeling relieved. She couldn't believe she got away with that. Now she had his real name. He'd be easier to find now. She looked up to see Ted glaring at her like a dad glares at her daughter who got caught sneaking out. She sighed.

"Let me explain, Ted," She began but Ted lifted up a hand to stop her.

"No need, Lil Lady." He grabbed her hands in his gently. "Just be careful, alright?"

Magdalena stared into his eyes momentarily confused before it clicked. He was letting her go. He was giving her his blessing to go. Magdalena nodded, tears welling in her eyes. She was going to have to say good-bye. She was going to have to leave yet another person she cared about. How many more will she have to leave? How many more people will she have to abandon to a life similar to the brothers? A life she didn't care to live but seemed inevitable. She gave Ted a tight hug which he returned with as much emotion as Magdalena was sharing.

"I hope ya find who yer lookin' fer, Lil lady," Ted said breaking away from the embrace to look Magdalena in the eye. He brushed some of the tears from her eyes.

"I hope so too," She said adjusting her bag on her shoulder. She handed Ted his cell phone.

"No. Keep it. I got it 'specially fer ya." He laid the phone on her palm and closed her hand around it.

"Ted I―" Magdalena protested.

"It's alright, Lil Lady. I know about them boys ya call ter check in with. I don't want ya ter have ter waste yer money ever time ya call 'em."

"But Ted, I..." She trailed wondering how much she should tell him.

"Yer dawn have ter tell me nuthin'. Just promise me y'all call when yer can." He winked.

"Of course," Magdalena smiled. She gave him another hug then stepped away. Ted grinned at her, took off his beat up blue trucker hat, and placed it on her head. Magdalena smiled wider, turned, and with a heavy heart walked away from Trucker Ted.

* * *

Dean lay on the bed flipping through one of the many books scattered around him, frowning. Sam was seated by the window, staring intently at his laptop, also sharing a frown.

"This is freakin' insane," Dean said, frown still set firmly on his face. "How does this guy know this stuff?"

Sam glanced up from the laptop. "You got me," He replied, refocusing on his computer, grimacing every few seconds at what he was seeing on the screen.

"Everything is in here!" Dean all but whined, flipping through the pages rapidly before closing it. "I mean everything. From the racist truck to― to me having sex! I'm full-frontal in here, dude!"

Sam looked up at Dean, noticing how visibly upset he was. He watched him roll on the bed to stand and cross the room toward him. "How come we haven't heard of them before?" Dean asked sitting down on a chair next to his younger brother.

"They're pretty obscure," Sam replied returning his attention to his laptop. "I mean, almost no circulation." He clicked on a browser. "Uh, started in '05. The Publisher put out a couple dozen before going bankrupt. And, uh, the last one― 'No Rest For The Wicked'―" He turned his computer to face Dean, displaying the web site listing all the books and their titles. "Ends with you going to Hell."

Dean shook his head slightly at the site. "I reiterate: freakin' insane." He decided to browse through the site. He cracked a smile at something he found interesting. "Hey, check it out. There's actually fans. There isn't many of them but still. Did you read this?"

"Yeah," Answered Sam rubbing the knots forming at the nape of his neck.

Dean read through the comments. "Although, for fans they sure do complain a lot. Listen to this― Simpatico says, 'The Demon storyline is trite, clichéd, and overall craptastic.' yeah, well, screw you Simpatico. We lived it," Dean said annoyed.

Sam chuckled. "Yeah, well, keep on reading. It gets better," He said leaning back in his chair and crossing his arms over his chest.

Dean snickered. "There are 'Sam Girls' and 'Dean Girls' and― what's a 'slash fan'?" He paused wondering.

Sam hesitated. "As in... Sam-slash-Dean," He paused. "Together." He grimaced.

Dean looked up from the computer. "Like 'together', together?" He asked looking at Sam disbelievingly.

"Yeah," Sam answered indignant.

Dean was bewildered by the thought. "They do know we're brothers, right?"

"Doesn't seem to matter," Sam choked out.

Dean returned his bewildered and now nauseated stare at the computer. "Oh, come on. That... That's just sick!" He said completely disgusted as he shut the laptop. "We got tot find this Carver Edlund."

"Ah, that might not be so easy."

"Why not?"

"No, tax records, no known address. Looks like 'Carver Edlund' is a pen name."

"Somebody's gotta know who he is," Dean insisted.

Sam leaned on the table. "We can try the publisher Sera Siege?"

Dean agreed quickly. They grabbed their jackets and headed out. Lucky Sam had already gotten the information of the mentioned publisher. They drove to Sera Siege's home. They introduced themselves as reporters covering the 'Supernatural' series as soon as they were allowed inside.

Sera Siege was a young, attractive woman wearing a long gray sweater and skirt that reached a few inches above her knees. Her hair was short, black, with a streak of blond hair on one side framing her face. She was small, but eager, though she appeared both a little nervous and somewhat skeptical of Sam and Dean's intentions. She didn't want another disappointment. Not after receiving one earlier that day.

"So, you published the 'Supernatural' books?" Sam asked facing the petite woman.

"Yep, yeah," Sera confirmed, walking past Sam and Dean and toward a book case near her desk containing the entire series. She stroked them fondly. "Gosh. These books... You know, they never really got the attention they deserved. All anybody wants to read anymore is that romance crap," She said a little offended as she faced the boys. "You know― 'Dr, Sexy, M.D.'?" She scoffed at the idea. "Please!" She leaned against her desk.

"Right," Sam said catching Dean's eye before continuing. "Well, we're hoping our article can... shine a light on an under appreciated series."

Sera's eyes twinkled. "Yeah, yeah," She said standing away from the desk to stand in front of the men. "Because, you know, if we got a little bit of good press then m-maybe we could start publishing again!" She finished hopefully thinking back on the call she received earlier.

"Oh no, no, no, no God no," Dean protested quickly. He saw Sera look taken aback and confused. So he quickly added, "I mean why― why would you want to do that? You know, it's, uh, such a complete series." He stepped forward. Sam gave him a curious look. "What with Dean going to Hell and all."

Sera looked away, getting emotional. "My God! That was one of my favorite ones because Dean was so... strong... and sad and brave. And Sam..." She paused briefly giving them a look. "I mean, the best parts are when they'd cry! You know, like in― in 'Heart', when Sam had to kill Madison. The first woman since Jessica he really loved. And in 'Home', when Dean had to call John and ask him for help..." She trailed, looking away to compose herself. "Gosh... If only real men were so open and in― in touch with their feelings."

"Real men?" Dean inadvertently challenged.

Sera turned back around to look at Dean. The corner of her mouth quirked upward. "I mean, no offense. How often do you cry like that, hmm?"

"Well, right now, I'm crying on the inside," Dean mumbled.

Sera blinked, her face free of any emotion that wasn't agitation. "Is that supposed to be funny?" She questioned.

"Lady. This whole thing is funny," Dean answered.

Sera eyed Dean. "How do I know you two are legit, hmm?" She said humorlessly, turning away from them and made her way around her desk to sit down.

"Oh trust me. We, uh... we're legit," Dean smirked at the irony.

"Well, I don't want any smart-ass article making fun of my boys," She snapped.

"No! No, no," Sam stammered, glaring at Dean for almost messing this up. Dean just shrugged. "We― We are actually, um... big fans." He lied.

"Hmm... You've read the books?" She said sarcastically.

"Cover to cover," Dean answered quickly.

Sera stared at them, sizing them up, making the decision that she was going to give them a series of trivia questions about the books. Questions only a true fan would know. "What is the year and model of the car?"

"1967 Chevy Impala," Dean answered proudly.

"What's May 2nd?"

"That's my― uh... That's Sam's birthday."

"January 24th is Dean's," Dean added with a casual shrug.

"Sam's score on the LSAT?"

"One..." Sam stalled looking at Dean, at a loss. It had been so long since that life that he had forgotten his score. Dean just stared back blankly. "Seventy four?"

"Dean's favorite song?" Sera continued to Sam's relief.

"It's a tie," Dean smiled. "Between Zep's 'Ramble On' and 'Traveling Riverside Blues'"

"Okay, okay," Sera smiled approvingly. "What do you want to know?"

"What's Carver Edlund's real name?" Sam asked.

Sera, shocked by the question, backtracked immediately. "Oh no. No. I'm sorry. I can't."

"We just want to talk to him," He glimpsed at Dean, who nodded in encouragement. "You know, get the 'Supernatural' story in his own words."

"He's very private. Like Salinger." Sera insisted.

"Please. Like I said― we are, um..." Sam said as he began to unbutton his shirt. A move Dean gawked at unbelievingly but Sera eyed with interest, though Sam was cringing a little at what he was going to do. He revealed his Demon-protection tattoo. "Big... big fans." Sam gave Dean a pointed look. Dean rolled his eyes and displayed his own tattoo.

Sera licked her lips. "Awesome. You know what?" She stands, turns around, hikes up her skirt, and reveals the same Demon-protection tattoo just below her right butt cheek. "I got one, too."

Dean smiled incredulously. "Whoa," He said tilting his head to get a better look. "You are a fan." Sam narrowed his eyes at his immature brother though he was having similar thoughts himself.

"Okay," Sera said pushing her skirt down, and animatedly scribbled something on a pad of paper. "His name's Chuck Shirley. And he's a genius, so don't piss him off." She hands Sam the paper. "Hopefully, you can convince him to revive the series. Let him know that we at Flying Wiccan Press are re-organizing and we would love to publish any new material he may have."

Dean frowned and opened his mouth to dispute the suggestion but Sam grabbed him by the shoulder and dragged him away toward the exit. "We'll do our best. Thank you."

* * *

Magdalena stared at the map she was holding, looking more than puzzled. She had found Chuck Shirley's address and was trying to find her way around the town but that was easier said than done. She could barely decipher the maps contents. She had thought that since the town was seemingly small in size that she would easily find her way to Chuck's residence quickly. But the task became much more difficult to manage.

It turned out the street that Chuck's home belonged on also had the same street name for about two or three other streets in town. What town would have two or three streets with the exact same name spread out? _Whoever designed this town bites!_ She sighed frustrated with herself and in her lack of direction. She was also annoyed with the residents of the town for giving her wrong directions and for selling her a map that was written for someone who had a degree in quantum physics. _Stupid town is like a freakin' maze!_ And the people in town were purposely keeping her from her destination, she surmised as such. _It's a conspiracy!_ She pouted walking while looking at the map, not noticing where she was going.

If Magdalena had been aware of her surroundings, she would have seen the 1967 Chevy Impala driving up the street she had been searching for what seemed like days. She would have seen the Impala park in front of a brown ramshackle home. The same home she was looking for. She would have seen the STOP sign in front of her and wouldn't have bumped her head or fallen on her behind when she walked right into it.

"Ow!" She cried out. She stood up, rubbing her bottom and her head gently. "Dammit! Where did that STOP sign come from?" She looked up at the offensive thing, scowling, and then she looked at the street signs. Her eyes widened. _This is it!_ She looked around at the houses and her face fell. She spotted the Impala, and Sam and Dean standing on a porch. She scrunched her eyes to see the number of the house. "You've got to be kiddin' me!" Sure enough, she realized it was Chuck Shirley's home.

Magdalena stood her ground, watching the boys wait patiently but also nervously outside the home she had no doubt in her mind now was Chuck's house. What were they doing here, in this town, waiting outside of Chuck Shirley's house, the same man she was looking for, was her question. _Did they find out about the books? How?_ If that were the case, then that definitely explained their very unexpected appearance. _And why they look annoyed, nervous, and a little irritated?_ She saw them look around the street. She gasped, turned her back to try and hide behind the STOP sign she had scowled at earlier, which was admittedly a foolish thing to do on her behalf.

She peeked over her shoulder after a few seconds passed and was relieved to see they hadn't seen her. What she observed next was the door opened to reveal a man wearing a striped robe that was open, revealing a white wife beater, and blue boxers. The same clothes he wore in her dream. _Mr. Chuck Shirley._ She watched Dean and the very anxious looking Chuck exchange words, then Chuck tried to close the door on Dean― _Bad move__―_ but Dean puts a hand on the door and forces himself inside. Sam followed suit, closing the door behind him quickly.

As soon as the door was closed, Magdalena fast walked toward the house, crouching low so the men inside wouldn't see her and made her way to the left of the house to crouch under a window that was to her luck marginally opened. She eavesdropped eagerly.

"What? No. I'm a writer." She heard someone― _probably Chuck__―_ say nervously.

"Then how do you know so much about Demons? And Tulpas and Changeling's?" Dean demanded. She'd recognize that angry tone anywhere.

Magdalena heard a thump and chanced a peek. She saw Dean and Sam but couldn't see Chuck. _Did Dean hurt him?_ She wondered looking around. Thinking about where he could be that she didn't hear what he said.

"No, it's not a 'Misery' thing. Believe me, we are not fans!" Dean informed annoyed and exasperated.

"Well, then what do you want?!" Chuck practically squealed. _I can hear you, but I can't see you. Where are you?_ She thought. She saw a leg dangle by the couch. _There you are!_ She sighed relieved.

"I'm Sam and that's Dean," Sam said calmly.

"Sam and Dean are fictional characters! I made them up! They're not real!" Chuck insisted frantically.

Dean leaned down and grabbed Chuck by the scruff of his shirt. He pulled him up so that he was standing. "Come with me. We can prove it." Chuck hesitated, trying to curl up into a ball. He glanced at Sam who put a calming hand on Dean's shoulder. Dean grit his teeth and let Chuck go.

"Please," Sam said using his soothing, 'you-can-trust-me', voice. Chuck reluctantly agreed and followed them outside cautiously.

Magdalena ducked down, waited until she heard the door open and close, and crawled to the front of the house, keeping her back pressed against the house, being sure not to make too much noise. She saw the three men walk to the Impala, toward the trunk. Dean opens the trunk, displaying the arsenal. Magdalena couldn't see or hear but she imagined Chuck's face was shell shocked by the weapons and was spewing one word vomit after the other. Her imagination seemed to rang truth because after a few minutes of chatter she watched Chuck slowly and carefully back away from the brothers. Magdalena put her hand over her mouth, stifling a giggle. _Poor Chuck._ She thought, but she couldn't help it. The whole situation was a little funny.

She saw Chuck stop abruptly. Sam and Dean must have said something that caught him off guard. What ever it was earned them an invite back to the house. Magdalena retreated back to her earlier position under the window as soon as she was sure they were inside. Deciding to sit, leaning against the window rather than stand hunched, looking inside. _At least I can still hear them._ She was bustling as quietly as she could, ridding herself of the spiders that had decided her lap was a nice place to rest, that she missed a bit of the conversation.

"Chuck, you're not a God," Dean said loudly, warily.

_God? Chuck?_ She thought skeptically.

"We think you're probably a psychic," Sam said.

_Psychic? More likely._

"No. If I were a psychic, you think I'd be writing? Writing is hard," Chuck confessed tired.

Magdalena smiled. _I know what you mean._ She thought about her laptop and the dreams she has stored in there of the boys. _Probably the same stories Chuck's got._

"It seems that somehow, you're just..." Sam trailed. "Focused on our lives."

"Yeah. Like laser-focused. Are you working on anything right now?" Dean queried.

There was a pause. "Holy crap," Chuck says.

"What?" Dean says forebodingly.

There's a slight rustling of papers and then Chuck responds, "The, uh, latest book? It's, uh, it's kind of weird."

"'Weird', how?" Sam said cautiously.

"It's very Vonnegut," Chuck admitted nervously.

"'Slaughterhouse-Five' Vonnegut or 'Cat's Cradle' Vonnegut?" Dean responded intently.

"What?" Both Sam and Magdalena said surprised.

_Dean knows Vonnegut?_

"What?" Dean said defensively.

"It's, uh, 'Kilgore Trout' Vonnegut," Chuck continued. Magdalena's eyes widened. "I wrote myself into it. I wrote myself, at my house... confronted by my characters."

Magdalena covered her mouth as a gasp threatened to escape. _No way!_

"What?" Sam asked again.

"You wrote we were going to confront you about your books?" There was a pause that Magdalena assumed was due to Chuck nodding his head in confirmation. "Freakin' insane." Magdalena concurred.

Then there was silence. All three men pondering the realization. Magdalena doing the same outside, until Sam said, "Let's go, Dean. We, uh..."

"Yeah," Dean agreed. "Don't go anywhere. We're not through with you." He warned.

"Y-Yeah, alright," Chuck responded quickly.

Magdalena heard Sam and Dean's heavy feet walk toward the door. She heard the door groan open and groan closed as they left Chuck Shirley. She pressed herself to the house, waiting for the sound of the Impala roar to life and drive away. Then, she crawled to the front cautiously, looked around to be sure the coast was clear, then stood up, brushed the dirt and leaves off, fixed her bag on her shoulder, and walked to the door. Just before she rang the bell, she took a deep breath, held it for a second, and slowly let it out. With a shaky but determined hand, she pressed her finger on the door bell.


	7. Chapter 7: Prophet

**DISCLAIMER: Chapter may/will contain dialogue/events directly from the show. For this reason, I _insistently _stress that I do NOT own Supernatural.**

**Of The Light**

**Elm Treigh**

**Chapter Seven**

**Prophet**

"_His Mind raced through any and all options but found only one._

_With a heavy sigh and a tint of embarrassment, he closed his eyes, and prayed."_

_-__Winchester_ _Gospel 4:18_

* * *

Her heart pounded more than nervously in her chest as she waited for the door to open. The door finally opened and there stood Chuck, a bottle of Jack in his hands, looking on the edge of a nervous breakdown. Seeing him so distressed was sad. Magdalena felt sorry for the man. She wanted to wrap her arms around him and protect him.

"Hi," She whispered.

Chuck stared at Magdalena, eyes wide. "You!" He said shocked.

"Y-You know me?" Magdalena asked surprised.

"Well, yeah," Chuck said, moving aside to allow Magdalena in, a tired sigh escaping his lips. Magdalena obliged and walked in. "You're Magdalena De La Luz. You're my female heroine in a different series I haven't published yet." He closed the door behind him and lead the way to the living area, his hands trembling.

Magdalena followed Chuck. She sat on the couch dropping her bag on her lap. She watched as Chuck took another swig of his drink and sat on the arm chair in the far corner, gazing at her blankly. She smiled awkwardly at him when she caught his eye. Then what he said finally registered.

"Wait," She said. "I'm the lead heroine in a book series outside of 'Supernatural'?"

"More like a sister series," He informed.

Magdalena smiled. "Sister series?" Chuck nodded, smiling uneasily at her; clearly still shaken by his encounter with Sam and Dean. "What'd you title the series?"

"'Of The Light'," He answered. Magdalena furrowed her brows, confused. Chuck explained, "Your name is Magdalena De La Luz. My Spanish isn't all that great but that technically translates to: 'Magdalena Of The Light', doesn't it?"

Magdalena nodded and grinned at Chuck. "It does. That's clever, Mr. Shirley."

"Call me Chuck, and thank you," Chuck replied, deciding Magdalena wasn't as scary as Sam— or especially, Dean. He suddenly felt very comfortable. He set his bottle on the table. Magdalena's grin widened at the gesture. Chuck's breath caught. "She's more beautiful than I described." He whispered.

Magdalena blushed. "Thank you," She said. Then something occurred to her. "So... If you know who I am then you know I've been dreaming about Sam and Dean, too?" Chuck nodded. "Did you also know about... My..." Chuck nodded and looked away. Magdalena leaned back on the couch. _He knew. Anna knew. Cas knew. _"Why didn't anyone warn me?" She whispered to herself.

Chuck returned his gaze on her. "I..."

Magdalena looked up at him to meet his gaze. She tried a small smile but failed. "It's alright, Chuck. You couldn't have known I was real, right? Hell, _I_ didn't even think Sam and Dean were real. Guess we were both wrong, huh?"

"You're preaching to the choir," Chuck responded with a sigh.

Magdalena wasn't sure why she found that amusing, but she did, and laughed. Chuck smiled awkwardly at her; unsure why she was laughing, but liked that he made her laugh. He liked the sound of her laugh. _She's beautiful._ He repeated in his head. Magdalena's eyes twinkled at him.

"So, since you've been writing about me... Do you know what I'm gonna ask next?" She challenged playfully.

Chuck shrugged. He hadn't expected to actually meet her. Sure, he wrote he was, but he hadn't really believed it. Just as he hadn't expected for his books to be real. Meeting Sam and Dean had been a surreal experience. But something about Magdalena and her playful attitude was reaching him and he couldn't resist. He hadn't felt this calm and comfortable in his own skin in a long time. _What is she doing to me? Does she know what she's doing?_

"I'll give you a hint. It involves a bed," She winked.

Chuck's brows raised high on his forehead. He noticed her blush and shake her head quickly.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean it the way it sounded," her blush deepened. "I was hoping for a place to crash?"

"Oh! Right," Chuck said, trying to hide the silly disappointment he felt. It had been a while since he― He shook his head to rid himself of such thoughts and stood up. "This way. I, uh, I have a spare room you can stay in."

"Thank you!" Magdalena said gratefully.

She followed him upstairs, where Chuck led her to a door down the hall. He opened the door for her. Magdalena walked in, surveying the room. It was practically empty except for a brown dresser on one side and a twin bed with gray sheets on the other. It had one window with matching gray curtains. The walls were an off white color and the carpet was a brown-gray color. Magdalena walked toward the bed where she plopped down her bag. Dust rose from the bed tickling her nose. She giggled and turned to see Chuck. He was standing by the door, watching her every move in awe. Magdalena felt self conscious and cleared her throat to get his attention.

"Um... Yeah," Chuck stammered, embarrassed he was caught, but the feeling left as quickly as it came when he looked in to Magdalena's warm crystal green eyes. Again, he thought of how at ease he felt around her. "The bathroom is across the hall."

"Thanks so much, Chuck. Really," Magdalena said approaching him.

"No problem," He breathed out as Magdalena's lithe movement toward him was making his heart accelerate.

"Is it alright if we take about this," She waved a hand between herself and Chuck as soon as she reached him. "Later? How and why you and I are dreaming about the same men. If... Are we connected somehow? What you know about my part in this war?" Chuck frowned as his heart didn't stop its rapid beats, but agreed. "I know this is weird for you. It's weird for me, too, but you're the closest thing to answers I have, and I _really_ want some answers."

Chuck's frown deepened and he looked away, shifting in his stance. He began to feel the anxiety he normally felt building, ready to overtake him. He wasn't sure if he could handle that kind of pressure. Sam and Dean were looking to him for answers and now Magdalena was too. Someone who's wounds were still healing. Magdalena laid a comforting hand on his shoulder and suddenly the anxiety vanished and his heart no longer beat in quick rhythms. Chuck looked up at her astounded.

"Thanks again, Chuck," She leaned in and kissed him softly on the head.

"N-No problem," He stuttered. He turned around, closing the door behind him. _What a day!_ He sighed.

* * *

There were flashes of images. One after the other. One of Sam looking up, then another of Sam surprised by a beautiful young blond, then another of the same blond sitting on the bed, patting it seductively looking up at Sam suggestively. Of Sam approaching the woman, slowly and cautiously yet looking entranced by her. Another image of the young woman, her eyes turn white as she draws Sam to her on the bed. Sam leans down, the woman slowly lays back, dragging Sam down with her, a devilish smile on her face.

Suddenly, Chuck wakes up, panicked. His heart beating against his ribcage. He looks around, disoriented, and realizes he had dozed off at his desk.

"Did you see it?" He hears and looks up startled by the voice.

Magdalena stood at the foot of the stairs, wearing her pajamas that exposed much of her skin, hugging herself. She trembled from a cold draft that crept up on her. Chuck stood from his desk and crossed the room to join her. As soon as he reached her, he took off his robe and wrapped it around her shoulders. Magdalena smiled, thankful. She walked to the couch while Chuck made his way to the kitchen. After a couple of minutes, he emerged from the kitchen with a can of beer for himself and a bottled water for Magdalena. He handed her the bottle which she accepted mechanically, still dazed by the dream. Chuck sat at the same armchair he had earlier, opened his drink, took a big gulp, and also looked lost in thought.

"What do we do now?" he asked after a few minutes of pondered silence.

"You have to warn them," Magdalena said simply, placing her unopened bottle on the table amongst the collection of empty cans and bottles.

Chuck looked up at her. His face showing reluctance and fear. "Dean's not going to like it."

"No. He won't. But you have to tell them."

Chuck shook his head. "They'll hurt me. Dean'll―"

Magdalena stared at the man with dark circles under his blue eyes. She stood and walked toward him. Chuck watched the movement warily. Magdalena kneeled before him, grabbed his hands in hers, one thought circling in her head: _Be calm, Chuck. Be calm._ Chuck's scared eyes softened and he seemed more relaxed.

"I know they can be a bit... intimidating," She began soothingly. "But you know as well as I do that they are both good men. Good men that have done so much. That have lost so much. All they have are each other. Are you really going to leave them like that knowing there is something you could do to help?" Chuck turned his head away from her. "Don't most authors care about their characters? Don't you care?"

Chuck sighed. "Of course I care. But I never thought that I'd ever _really_ meet them," He tried to reason, staring at her. Willing for her to understand.

Magdalena smiled at Chuck. "No author ever expects to meet their characters. Most just dream for an opportunity to speak with them. You and I?" She cupped his cheek. "We're lucky enough to have met our characters."

"But they're not characters from a book anymore! They're real!" Chuck said, his voice breaking.

"All the more reason to tell them," She said calmly, rubbing her thumb gently on his cheek. "Chuck. They deserve to know."

"I don't have their number."

"I do."

"Can't I sleep on it?"

Magdalena stood up. "Sure," She said holding her hand out. "Let's go to bed."

Chuck stared at her a bit suspiciously. He had thought she was going to put up a fight. That she would insist he tell Sam and Dean what he saw. He half expected her to try to manipulate him into making the call or use her beauty against him. Instead, she gave in. It through him off. Nonetheless, he grabbed her hand and allowed her to lead him upstairs, and into his bedroom. He pushed the inappropriate thoughts rising to the back of his mind as he watched Magdalena turn down the covers. She placed his robe on the foot of the bed. Chuck sighed, and laid down. He was beginning to get another headache. Magdalena frowned at the pained look she saw. She looked around the room, hoping to find some aspirin or something, but only found half a bottle of liquor. She walked toward it, and feeling as though she would regret doing so, handed Chuck the bottle.

"Thank you," Chuck said taking the bottle and drinking its contents thirstily.

"There has to be a better way for you," Magdalena said sadly, sitting beside him on the bed.

"I wish," Chuck replied wiping his mouth with his arm.

"So... That's how you do it? You..." She began.

"I get really bad headaches," He finished.

"So bad that you have to drink the pain away?"

"Until I fall asleep, yeah."

"I'm sorry, Chuck."

"For what?" Chuck asked searching her face.

"For what you're going through. You didn't ask for this."

"Neither did you."

"No. But I accepted it. Castiel came to me and told me I was important to this war and I accepted," She looked away, pretending the lamp on the nightstand was interesting. "Maybe, if I had said no, my family would be alive. Peter would be alive." She caressed her canary engagement ring.

"It wouldn't have made a difference," Chuck whispered.

"What?" Magdalena said, snapping her head up to stare at Chuck.

Chuck looked away, wishing he hadn't said anything, not wanting to see Magdalena's pained filled eyes. "You didn't have a choice. Even if you refused..." He trailed.

"I see," Magdalena whispered, swallowing the emotions rising. "Well," She looked up at Chuck, trying to meet his gaze. "What's done is done. Unfortunately." She stood up from the bed, gave Chuck a peck on the cheek, and retreated out of the room. She paused by the door and turned around to face him. "Whether we have a say in it or not, Chuck. We do now. And this time? You're not in this alone." She smiled softly at him, winked, and left.

Chuck smirked. _'You're not in this alone.'_ He didn't know why, but that comforted him a great deal. He put his bottle on the nightstand, readying himself to go to sleep when he noticed a piece of paper that wasn't there before. Curious, he picked it up, and read it. He smiled. _She's good._ It was Dean's number. He picked up the phone and dialed the number.

"Hello?"

"Dean? It's Chuck."

* * *

Chuck awoke a few hours later smelling something delicious. He slowly got out of bed feeling as nauseated as he always did when he'd wake from his vivid dreams. He knew he would have a hangover. He always did. He reached his hand out to the nightstand to steady himself as he stood.

"What're you doing?"

Chuck looked up to see Magdalena holding a tray. She looked concerned for him and walked briskly toward him setting the tray down on the bed gently. She stood in front of him, her hands placed on her hips sternly. Chuck stifled a chuckle. He looked over at the tray. There wasn't much on there. Just some cut up fruit of apples, oranges, and bananas in a bowl, a tall glass of water, toast with strawberry jam, and a cup of chamomile tea.

"Is that for me?" He asked her, surprised that she went through all that trouble.

"Yes," Magdalena answered, pushing Chuck down on the bed to sit. "I know its not much, but you don't really have much in your kitchen. Do you eat anything besides take out?" She slipped the breakfast tray on his lap.

"No."

Magdalena scowled disapproving at him. "Did you call Dean?" She asked, deciding to drop the subject and enter a new one. Chuck nodded as he ate his breakfast. "So he's coming? When?"

Chuck looked at his clock radio on the other nightstand. "In a couple of hours." He looked back at Magdalena who began rocking back and forth, biting her lower lip nervously. "What?" He asked, beginning to feel nervous just watching her.

"They're not supposed to know I'm here," She answered.

"That's right," Chuck replied, looking at his toast, then quickly back at Magdalena. "You-You're not gonna leave me alone with them, are you?" He asked desperately., already showing signs of panic.

"Chuck," Magdalena said softly, placing a soothing hand on his shoulder, smiling inwardly as she felt him relax under her touch. "I'm not going anywhere."

Chuck sighed, relieved. "What're you gonna do?" He took another bite of his toast.

"Eavesdrop, of course," She smiled.

* * *

Sam and Dean were back at Chuck's house, wondering what it was he had for them. Was it another dream? About what? And why was he pacing around looking on edge? That can't be a good sign.

Sam leaned against the fireplace while Dean sat on the arm of one of the armchairs, watching the small unkempt man pace in front of them, almost trembling, holding more pages in his hands. They noticed him glance at the stairs expectantly.

"So..." Sam said, deciding it would be best to ease Chuck into what he asked them there for in the first place. "You wrote another chapter?"

Chuck stared at the brothers briefly. "This was all so much more easier before you were real."

"We can take it. Just spit it out," Dean responded to the point.

Magdalena, all the while, watched and heard every thing from the top of the stairs, being sure to keep quiet and out of sight. She'd nod encouragingly at Chuck when he glanced at her. Giving him the thumbs up. Yet, seeing the Winchester's made her heart ache with need. She wanted badly to rush downstairs and envelop each brother in a tight bear hug and apologize for leaving them, that she really didn't want to, but had to. But she knew she had to resist. _Chuck's running the show. _She reminded herself. _I'm just here to back him up when he needs it._

She watched as Chuck took a deep breath, and while looking at Dean said, "You, especially, are not gonna like this."

"I didn't like Hell," Dean snapped.

Magdalena ran her hand over her face. _We established last night that Dean wasn't going to like it, Chuck. Duh!_

"It's Lilith," Chuck said slowly, not looking at either brother before landing on Sam. "She's coming for Sam."

Sam stiffened, eyes smoldered with hate. Dean's eyes widened with worry. "Coming to kill him?"

"When?" Sam interrupted quickly.

"Tonight," Chuck answered both boys, stepping away from Sam who had approached him with an odd look in his eyes.

_He looks like he _wants _to find Lilith._ Magdalena thought, worried.

"She's just going to show up? Here?" Dean asked incredulously.

Chuck turns from the two and walks around the coffee table, hands clutching the papers. He glanced at the stairs. At Magdalena.

_It's alright. _She thinks. _You can do this. You know, already, you can._

Chuck sits on the couch and pulls out his glasses. "Uh... let's see, uh," He said looking through the manuscript for the part he needed. Aware of Sam and Dean's eyes boring into him he read, "'Lilith patted the bed seductively. Unable to deny his desire, Sam succumbed, and they sank into the throes of fiery demonic passion.'"

Dean stares at Chuck, but Sam laughs. "You're kidding me, right?" He says.

"You think this is funny?" Dean states.

"You don't?" Sam says outraged. "I mean, come on. 'Fiery demonic passion.'?"

"It's just a first draft," Chuck mumbles.

Magdalena smiles. _It's fine, Chuck._ Chuck looks at the stairs and gives Magdalena a small thankful smile. Magdalena wondered for a second if perhaps, Chuck could hear her thoughts.

"Wait, wait, wait, wait," Dean backtracks. "Lilith is a little girl."

"No, uh, this time she's a―" He reviews his papers. "'Comely dental hygienist from Bloomington, Indiana'."

"Great. Perfect," Dean says sarcastically. "So, what happens after the... 'Fiery demonic' whatever?"

"I don't know," Chuck says sadly; feeling useless. "It hasn't come to me yet."

_Me either._ Magdalena added. Chuck grimaced as he glimpsed at Magdalena.

"Dean, look," Sam insisted. "There's nothing to worry about." He arches a brow. "Lilith and me? In bed?"

_Stranger things have happened._ Magdalena thought. Chuck nodded.

Dean glared at Sam. He opened his mouth to speak, "How does this whole psychic thing of yours work?" He asked Chuck.

"You mean, my process?"

Dean rolled his eyes. "Yes. Your 'process'."

"Well, it usually starts with a headache. A really bad headache. Aspirin is useless so... I drink. Until I fall asleep."

_Not anymore. Not if I can help it._

"The first time it happened, I thought it was a crazy dream."

"The first time you dreamt about us?" Dean asks.

Chuck nodded. "It flowed. It just, it kept flowing. Still does. I-I can't stop it, really."

_You and me both._ Magdalena sighed.

Sam looked away from Chuck trying to hide a smirk, obviously finding the whole thing preposterous. "You can't seriously believe―"

"Humor me," Dean snapped, standing up. Chuck held the manuscript up for him. "Look why don't we, we just..." He takes the manuscript. "Take a look at these and see what's what?" He then stares at Chuck. "You―"

"Knew you were gonna ask for that? Yeah," Chuck finished.

"Alright," Dean said. He looks at Sam who was glaring at Dean for even considering something as ridiculous as Lilith and him together. "Let's go, Sam."

Sam sighs and follows Dean out, but not before he gave Chuck a look. Chuck shrank away from Sam, feeling uncomfortable. He stood up, though, and walked them out. As soon as the door clicked closed Magdalena rushed downstairs. She cam face to face with Chuck.

"You okay?" She asked him tentatively.

"I guess," He shrugged.

"C'mon," Magdalena nudged. "Admit it. It wasn't so bad."

"No, it wasn't. But.." He trailed.

"I know," She smiled. "Hey, by the way, um..." She blushed which Chuck found surprising. It immediately grabbed his attention.

"What?" He asked, curious.

"Did you... Could you hear my thoughts?" She asked sheepishly.

Chuck blinked at her. "Hear your thoughts?"

"Yeah. It kind of felt like you could hear what I was thinking."

"I-I'm not sure," Chuck furrowed his brow, thinking.

"How about we test it?" Magdalena suggested.

"What?"

"Let's test it."

"How?" Chuck asked skeptically.

"I don't know," Magdalena answered honestly. "I'll think of something and you'll tell me if you can hear it?"

"I'm not a psychic."

"How do you know?" Magdalena dared.

"I... I just do."

"Well, I'm not psychic either!" She said frustrated.

There was an elephant's gestation period long pause before Chuck finally, timidly said, "Are you thinking about what you want me to hear?"

Magdalena couldn't help it. She laughed. "This is silly, isn't it?" She asked him. Chuck smirked and shrugged. "Okay, okay. I'm gonna think of something..." She closed her eyes. "Right now."

_Can you hear me now?_ She thought.

Chuck arched a brow. "I'm not hearing anything," He stated.

Magdalena frowned. "Hmm... I guess I was just imagining it."

There was a pregnant silence as each were processing what was happening. Chuck was still coming to terms that Sam and Dean Winchester, two men he had been dreaming and writing about, turned out to be two _real_ human beings and he had no idea what was going to happen to him. He knew well what their world entitled and he didn't want to be a part of that world. All he wanted was to live his definition of a normal life. Which wasn't a grand life, but it was his. It was a life he was used to. It was a life he knew. And now things have changed. Into a direction he never intended. Not to mention that Magdalena was also real and involved. He supposed that maybe Sam and Dean's world could be tolerable if Magdalena were in it. She had a knack at keeping him calm. She made him feel safe. _And she understands what I'm going through._ She had seen Sam and Dean's life like he had. Maybe if she was with him he wouldn't mind so much.

Magdalena, on the other hand, was having an easier time accepting both men in her life. Well, that they existed. She had yet to truly interact with them like Chuck has. She wished she could have been standing next to Chuck when he revealed the "bad news" to the brothers. Perhaps her presence could have validated Chuck's news. After all, the brother's know she's dreamt about them, too. She's confessed as much to Sam on one of her phone calls where she learned that before she met them, Sam had similar dreams about her. Just like Chuck, she knows about the Winchester's and all the hardships they've had to endure. It would have definitely have been easier for Chuck. And she wanted to make things as easy for Chuck as she possibly can. She's seen from the way his home was furnished and how jittery he was that he's been very afraid. She wanted to protect him.

The cell phone that Ted had given Magdalena rang. Surprised, she answered it. "Hello?"

"Magdalena?"

"Yes, Ted?"

Ted sighed. "Are yer alright, Lil Lady?"

Magdalena gave Chuck a quizzical look. "I'm fine. Why do you ask?"

"Some yahoo broke the bridge that leads outta town," Ted responded.

"What?" Magdalena said. She gave Chuck a despairing look. Chuck's face paled immediately. "What- What do you mean the bridge is broken? How do you know?"

"I had ter backtrack 'cause of a last minute stop my boss called me fer and I drove passed that bridge that leads inter town and there were police blocking it. I asked what happened and they just said some drunkard drove clear off the bridge damaging it pertty bad. It was gonnar take the rest of the day and probably through night ter get it fixed," Ted explained.

"Shit!" Magdalena cursed. "Thank you for letting me know, Ted."

"No problem. Ya staying with that Edlund feller, right?"

"His names Chuck, and yes."

"He treatin' ya right?"

Magdalena smiled, touched that Ted was so protective when they've only known each other for a few days. "He's a complete gentleman, Ted."

Chuck gave Magdalena a wondering look. Magdalena just smiled, rolled her eyes, and pointed to the phone as though that were enough explanation. It wasn't. Chuck was still confused.

"Alright, then. As long as yer doing fine. Call me termorrow if ya need a ride outta town. I'll be staying in the next town," Ted informed.

"You don't have to do that, I'll be fine, really. But thanks," She assured. She could hear the hesitation even if Ted hadn't said anything. "Trust me, Ted."

"Alright. I'll talk ter ya later then, Lil Lady."

"Bye, Ted," Magdalena said shutting the phone. She turned to look at Chuck who looked thoroughly confused and worried. She smiled warmly at him, hoping his nerves would pacify. "Bridge is out."

"What?" Chuck said, not understanding if that was a bad thing or not.

"Dean's first action to dealing with Lilith will be to leave town. He's not ready for a fight and he wouldn't want Sam near Lilith," She explained.

"And with the bridge out, they have no choice but to stay," Chuck marveled at the revelation. "Do you think it was an accident?"

Magdalena frowned and shrugged. "According to Ted, some drunk dumb ass drove off the bridge breaking it. Police were there to stop traffic while the repairs are being made. If I believed in coincidences..."

Chuck nodded. He knew what she meant. "And the repairs take a while?"

"Apparently, it takes an entire day and possibly through the night, too."

"What do we do now?" Chuck asked. But his phone rang right as Magdalena opened her mouth to answer him. He reached for his phone and answered it. "Hello?" He turned his back on Magdalena. "Yeah, sure... Where?... Yeah, I know where that is..." He blushed. "Alright, I'll be there." He hung up the phone and turned to Magdalena. "That was Sam. He wants to see me."

Magdalena nodded. "Do you have a spare key?"

"Um... yes?" Chuck replied, not expecting that reaction.

"Can I borrow it for the day? I need to take a walk."

"S-Sure," Chuck said, aware of Magdalena's request. She wanted some fresh air to clear her mind. _She'll probably find her equivalent of a forest. Where she's most relaxed._ He hands her the spare key to the house that he had in the first drawer of his desk.

"Thanks," She responded, reaching for something hooked on the back of her jeans. It was the hat Ted gave her. She placed it on her head, gave Chuck a reassuring smile, and turned to leave. "You'll be fine, Chuck!" She called out before closing the door.

* * *

Sam paced the room of the hooker motel his brother picked, waiting for the knock on the door of the visitor he wanted to see. He finally heard it and opened the door to reveal Chuck.

Chuck looks up at the much taller Winchester, uncertainly. "You wanted to see me?"

"Yeah," Sam replies, moving aside to let Chuck in. "Thanks for coming."

"Ah, sure," Chuck said turning to face Sam, not wanting his back turned in case it was a trap and Sam really wanted to hurt him. He knew Sam doubted him, and he didn't want Sam to beat him for it.

Sam crossed his arms in front of him, looking shiftily and a little guilty. "Um... I was just wondering how much you know," He looked around nervously. "About me."

"What do you mean?" Chuck answered immediately.

"Have you seen visions of me... When I'm not with Dean?"

"Oh..." Chuck said, comprehending where Sam was getting at. "You want to know if I know about the Demon blood."

"You didn't tell Dean." It was a statement rather than a question.

"I didn't even write it into the books," Chuck confessed. "I was afraid it would make you look unsympathetic."

"'Unsympathetic'?" Sam snapped.

"Yeah. Come on, Sam. I mean, sucking blood? You got to know that's wrong," Chuck explained.

Sam gulped and looked away, ashamed. He knew Chuck was right. Dean would chew him out if he knew. It was wrong. It was inhuman. Sam knew all of this. He sighed. "It scares the Hell out of me," He began, walking to the pink chair and sitting down. "I mean, I feel it inside of me. I... I just wish to God I could stop."

"But you keep going back," Chuck pointed out.

"What choice have I got? If it helps me kill Lilith and stop the Apocalypse―"

"I thought that was Dean's job," Chuck interrupted. "That's what the Angel's say, right?

"Dean's not..." He paused. "He's not Dean lately. Since he got out of Hell. He needs help."

"So you got to carry the weight?"

"Well, he's looked after me my whole life. I can't return the favor?" Sam challenged.

"Yeah, sure you can," Chuck said sympathetically, as he too, sat down on the other unoccupied chair. "I mean, if that's what this is."

"What else would it be?"

"I don't know," Chuck hesitated a second before continuing. "Maybe the Demon blood makes you feel stronger? More in control?"

"No," Sam answered quickly, his jaw tense. "That's not true."

Chuck looked sadly at Sam, placing an arm on the table and leaning on it. "I'm sorry, Sam. I know it's a terrible burden― feeling that it all rests on your shoulders."

"Does it?" Sam asked, not really wanting to hear the answer, but knew he had to. "All rest on my shoulders?"

"That does seem to be where the story's headed."

Sam looked down and away from Chuck. He had expected an answer similar to that. He had known that it would be all up to him. Everything will rest on his shoulders this time. Usually it was Dean. He was the one that held the cards and made the rules. He was the one that carried all the burdens of the world. His Dad left him the burden of looking after him. The Angel's leave him the burden to kill Lucifer. Everyone had always looked to Dean for answers and guidance and leadership. Hell, _he_ looked to Dean for the same reasons. And now it was his turn. It's his turn to hold the cards, make the decisions, be the leader, and he wasn't sure if he could do it. It wasn't something he was accustomed to. Sure, on previous hunts he'd taken the lead, but Dean was always there to fall back on. He'd make a mistake and Dean would be quick to fix it. He knew when and how to rectify his mess. How Dean hadn't cracked under the pressure was astounding him.

"Am I strong enough to stop Lilith tonight?" He asked. Maybe if Chuck said he were ready he could end this once and for all and the burden could be lifted off of the both of them. Then maybe they could go back to saving lives one state at a time, rather than the entire world.

"I don't know," Chuck replied, feeling useless once again. He wished Magdalena were there with him. She had a way to make the atmosphere breathable and he was quickly feeling the air taking on a different scent. "I haven't seen that far yet."

Sam sighed. He should have known. Luck was never something the Winchester's grasped. Well, they had once, but that kind of luck came with a price. "Thanks for coming, Chuck." Sam stood, Chuck mirrored his movements, aware that their conversation had come to an end.

"No problem," He said, making his way to the door.

Sam opened the door for him and let him out. Chuck walked out, cognizant of Sam staring after him. _I need a drink._


	8. Ch 8:Sweet Dreams Are Made Of These

**DISCLAIMER: Chapter may/will contain dialogue/events directly from the show. For this reason, I _insistently _stress that I do NOT own Supernatural.**

**Of The Light**

**Elm Treigh**

**Chapter Eight**

**Sweet Dreams Are Made Of These**

"_Everybody's looking for something. Some of them want to use use you._

_Some of them want to get used by you. Some of them want to abuse you._

_Some of them want to be abused."_

_-Eurythmics_

* * *

Magdalena had only been walking five minutes but it felt like an eternity. She had hoped to find a small forest or even a woodland park near Chuck's home. She didn't want to stray too far. The small town was still a maze and she was still horrible with directions. However, there wasn't such a place anywhere and instead she had been walking around the block to Chuck's home.

She had crossed the street at one point only to cross back and return to the sidewalk she had been walking on for a while now. Where was she going to go to think and clear her mind enough to find a solution? She had already walked absently around the block three times already. Her thoughts muddled in frustrated spasms of the situation she was in.

Of Chuck, who was dragged into this world. Afraid of every shadow. Of Dean, always worrying for Sammy while still trying to find a solution to the mess he was pulled into. Of Sam, and his need to be in control of his destiny while still struggling as to whether he was a good man or something evil. Of her loss. _No. No more._ She had promised herself to leave the past where it belongs. Behind her. No more pain. At least not that kind. She shook her head and sighed. She looked up to find she was standing in front of Chuck's house again. She had passed it on three other occasions while she was pondering her dilemma unsuccessfully and looking for her sanctuary, also unsuccessful.

"Screw it," She muttered under her breath.

She walked to the house, taking the spare key she asked for and opened the door; locking it behind her. She made her way upstairs. She had decided that a nice, hot shower would help her better than her failed attempt around the block. _Maybe I'll make lunch for Chuck before he gets home._ She smiled.

She reached for her bag on the foot of her bed, dug in, and took out black laced panties and matching bra, followed by a black thin strapped cami, a button down that Ted had generously bought for her, and her comfy old jeans. She placed the clothing on her bed. She took off her boots and slipped into flip flops. She took out her small bag of toiletries and proceeded to the bathroom. She didn't plan on taking a long shower. She had already taken one that morning. She just wanted the hot water to soothe the tensed muscles in her back and neck.

While the warm water was cascading down her back, Dean Winchester was driving up the road looking for an inconspicuous place to park. Which was, surprisingly, a little harder than he had imagined. After he found the perfect parking spot, he got out of the Impala, looking angrily at the tarp he was forced to use and stalked with more motivation toward Chuck's home. Growling and muttering to himself.

He made it to the back door, looked around to be sure no one was watching, and picked the lock like a pro. As the lock clicked, Magdalena shut the water off. She grabbed the towel and wrapped it around herself. She stepped out of the shower and stood in front of the foggy mirror, humming a lullaby her mother used to sing to her when she was a little girl. She wiped the steam off the mirror and looked at her reflection. She sighed at the sight, and turned to gently open the door and exit the bathroom. She walked the three feet it took to reach her room, hearing rustling downstairs and briefly considered calling out who it was, but she was useless naked. She walked inside her room instead to dress herself and then investigate.

Dean walked inside the home, making a beeline to the kitchen. He searched for a dishtowel, found one, and searched for some ice. He grabbed a few cubes of ice from the freezer and wrapped the dishtowel around them. He placed the ice pack behind his head where it was sore and groaned at the cold sensation easing the pain. He opened the refrigerator, looking for a beer, but didn't find any. He straightened when his Hunter ears heard foot steps on the porch. Dean closed the fridge, dropped the towel containing the ice in the sink, and walked into the living room. He sat on the armchair that faced the entrance of the home. His eyes glued to the door.

Magdalena pulled on her other boot and grabbed her comb. She brushed her hair quickly after drying as much of it as she could with the towel. She reached for a black hair clip and hoisted half of her hair up, holding it in place with the clip. She breathed a calm breath in and breathed it out, readying herself to meet Chuck downstairs and hear about what Sam had wanted with him.

Chuck, carrying a bottle in a brown bag and a six pack of cans, unlocks his door and enters. He walks in his home slowly, and when he turns he sees Dean sitting in his favorite brown arm chair glaring at him. Chuck wasn't too surprised to see him awaiting him in his home. He walked in further, glancing at the stairs, wondering whether Magdalena had returned. Hoping she had.

"Dean," Chuck said lamely, feeling resigned that he would have to deal with Dean alone.

"I take it you knew I'd be here," Dean cut in dangerously calm.

Chuck winced at Dean's words. He was right. He knew he would be there. He looked him over. "You look terrible," Chuck observed.

"That's 'cause I got hit by a minivan, Chuck," Dean replied, again dangerously calm.

Chuck began to move from one foot to the next, nervously and fearfully. "Oh," he says, looking down, not wanting to meet his eyes.

Dean leaned in the chair toward Chuck. "That it?" Chuck catches his eye. "Every damn thing you write about me comes true," Dean's voice rises with anger with each word said. "That's all you have to say to me is 'oh'?!"

"Please, don't yell at me," Chuck pleads placing his six-pack on a shelf near him.

As Magdalena left her room, she could hear Chuck's timid and nervous plea but she also heard someone else. _Who's Chuck talking to?_ Curious, she walked faster but quietly to the mouth of the stairs and strained her ears for the second voice.

Dean stands, his anger already getting the better of him. "Why do I get the feeling there's something you're not telling us?"

_Dean?_ Magdalena thought, her eyes growing wide but confused. She crouched low to the railing of the stairs and peered through them. She saw Dean closing in on Chuck, evidently upset. She fought with herself whether to step in before it got ugly or wait it out. Dean wasn't supposed to know where she was. She frowned, deciding to wait.

"What wouldn't I be telling you?" Chuck all but stuttered out as he shrank away from Dean's closeness.

"How you know what you know, for starters!" He yelled. His hands itching to wrap around Chuck and shake the answers out of him.

"I don't know how I know, I just do!" Chuck answered desperately, all the while thinking: _Please, don't hurt me._

Magdalena could feel things were about to hit the fan as she heard Dean say, "That's not good enough." And shoves Chuck up against the wall. She gasped "How the Hell are you doing this?!" Dean growled.

_Screw it!_ Magdalena thought as the only other thought to occupy her mind was to help Chuck. She moved to walk the rest of the way downstairs when she heard that deep, velvety chocolate voice she thought she would never hear again.

"Dean, let him go!" Castiel demands. Dean releases Chuck immediately and turns at the sound of Castiel's voice. "This man is to be protected."

"Why?" Dean asks coolly, while Chuck pants for breath behind him.

Magdalena returns to her crouch a little farther down the stairs as she watches the scene before her, dazed. She was curious to know the answer to Dean's question as well. She had a feeling that there was more to Chuck than was led to believe and although she, too, had visions of the brothers, it wasn't the same. Her visions were spaced out. His seemed to come one after the other. She had to piece some scenes together. Just as she pieced Chuck's involvement to the Winchester's world. She had her theory about Chuck and she wanted it either confirmed or proven wrong.

"He's a prophet of the Lord."

_Damn!_ Magdalena cursed. She was right.

"You..." Chuck stammers, amazed. "You're Castiel. Aren't you?"

Dean and Castiel look at him before Castiel responds, "It's an honor to meet you, Chuck. I..." He trails, looking away and spotting something that interested him. He ignored Dean's incredulous stare. "Admire your work." He picks up one of the books that he had noticed and starts to page through it.

"Whoa, whoa. What?" Dean cries out. "This guy? A prophet?" He points at Chuck who looked away, shaking nervously. "Come on! He's- He's..." Dean watches as Chuck stumbles over to the armchair Dean had been sitting at. "He's practically a penthouse forum writer. Did you know about this?"

Chuck sits but not before taking a glass from the chimney, opens a fresh bottle of whiskey from the brown bag he carried, and pours himself a drink. He looks at Dean, afraid, "I, uh, I might have dreamt about it."

"And you didn't tell us?!" Dean accuses.

"It was too preposterous," He defends, glancing at the stairs, noticing Magdalena crouched half way down the stairs. Her eyes glued on Castiel. "Not to mention arrogant," He continues. "I mean writing yourself into the story is one thing, but as a prophet? That's like M. Night level douchiness." He finished with a desperate gulp of whiskey.

Dean stares at Castiel and quietly says to him, "This is the guy who decides our fate?"

"He isn't deciding anything. He's a mouthpiece—" Castiel replies, still paging through the book he held. "A conduit for the inspired word."

"The word? The word of God? What, like the new New Testament?" Dean asked unbelieving of what he was told. Chuck stared at Castiel, also not believing what was being said about him.

"One day, these books—" Castiel closes the book in his hand. "They'll be known as the Winchester Gospel."

"You got to be kidding," Both Dean and Chuck say in unison.

"I am not..." Castiel tosses the book onto the coffee table and looks up at Dean, all seriousness applied. "Kidding you." He looks past Dean and sees Magdalena. Magdalena blushes and retreated upstairs silently and chagrined.

Chuck had heard enough. He just accepted Sam, Dean, and Magdalena being real people; despite the fact that he was making a profit at their expense. He stands, clutching the bottle to his chest. "If you'd both please excuse me one minute." And practically runs toward the stairs. Magdalena ducks away from him as he makes his way upstairs, feeling guilty for leaving him alone with Castiel and Dean.

"Chuck," She tries reaching for him but he holds a hand up to stop her and shakes his head. "Not now. I want to be alone," He whispers.

Magdalena nodded. "Don't drink too much," She pleas. Chuck smiles at her through the nerves that were overwhelming him and disappears into his room.

"Him? Really?" Dean says, not noticing Magdalena's feet as he watched Chuck flee.

"You should have seen Luke," Castiel retorts.

Magdalena returned to her original position on the stairs to listen in on the conversation. Peering through the stairs again. Her breath caught when she sees Castiel staring directly at her. She shrinks away from his accusing scrutiny but stubbornly keeps eye contact. _You didn't say where exactly I was supposed to go. Deal with it._

"Why'd he get tapped?" Dean says frustrated as he walked past Castiel.

"I don't know how prophets are chosen," He explains. Dean turns to examine him, trying to find an opening that he could take. "The order comes from high up on the celestial chain of command."

"How high?"

"Very."

"Well, whatever," Dean looks away briefly then quickly demands. "How do we get around this?"

"Around what?"

"The Sam-Lilith love connection. How do we stop it from happening?"

Castiel looks away, then up and then down, biding his time. "What the prophet has written can't be unwritten," He stares at Dean intently. "As he has seen it, so shall it pass."

_Shit!_ Magdalena thinks. _Does that apply to me too?_

"What?" Dean says. "You can't do anything?"

"I cannot," Castiel shakes his head. Dean clenches his jaw and stalks away angrily. He opens the door and slams it shut, muttering profanities under his breath. Castiel stands in place, watching Dean and his temper leave. He waited to hear the car rev up and drive furiously away before staring at Magdalena. Magdalena sighed. She glimpsed up the stairs at Chuck's closed door, shrugged, and walked down the steps to join the awaiting Castiel.

_No doubt to scold me._ She stood in front of him defiantly. "Castiel."

"Magdalena," His eyes softened at seeing her safe and well. A softness that didn't go unnoticed and Magdalena half smiled. "What are you doing here?"

"Came to see, Chuck."

"Why?"

"I had a..." She looked away and walked around him, nudging him lightly as she did. "Vision of him. Wanted to know who he was, so I looked him up, and here I am." She smiled at him when she came full circle and faced him.

"Do the brother's know you are here?"

"No."

"This is not—"

"You weren't specific as to where exactly I'm supposed to go. Don't get angry with me for not receiving full orders," She cut in, crossing her arms in front of her.

Castiel stared at Magdalena, his face expressionless. "You cannot stay with Chuck."

Magdalena tightened her grip on her arms, ready to repute. "Why not? He's supposed to be protected, right? Makes more sense for me to stay with him since my life is so valuable."

"Your path does not parallel his."

"Doesn't it?" She challenged stepping closer to him. "We both have visions of the same men. He's a prophet—"

"You are not a prophet."

"Then what the Hell am I, Castiel?" She cried out, irritated; her hands in the air for emphasis. She turns her back on him sharply, hitting his face with her hair intentionally and walks away, upset. "What am I supposed to do?"

There was a pause as Castiel looks down. He couldn't help but feel something for the young woman standing a few feet from him. What that feeling was, he wasn't exactly sure. Emotions were still a foreign concept for him. But he felt something whenever he was near her. He fought the urge to comfort her in his arms. He looked up in time to see her staring at him sadly. Tears already soaking her cheeks, one hand playing with the ring on her left hand. Again he felt something in his chest.

"You cannot—"

"Dammit, Cas!" She cut him off. "Stop feeding me the same bullshit! Just be straight with me for once! Please?" She steps closer to him, her hands gripping his arms. "Please, Cas? Please?"

Castiel pulls away from her grasp. "I am sorry."

Magdalena's lips quiver and she bites down on them so she wouldn't openly whimper. Her tears streaming down her face. "So, that's it? I'm supposed to leave Chuck, but can't join the boys? Where am I supposed to go? I don't know what I'm doing here!" She chokes on a sob. She sees Castiel look at her apologetically but this time it isn't enough. She takes a deep breath and let's it out slowly. She won't be getting what she wanted from him. Not today. _But I _will_ get answers. One way or another I _will.

"Fine. Fine, I'll leave Chuck, but not until I'm sure Sam and Dean _and_ Chuck are gonna be alright."

"I cannot promise that."

"I'm not asking you for a promise. I want reassurance. You said Chuck was protected. By what?"

"Every prophet is protected by an Archangel."

"An Archangel?"

"Yes. If a prophet is threatened, an Archangel will appear and—"

"Get rid of the threat," She finished. Castiel nodded. "Am I... Do I have an Archangel protecting me?"

Castiel looks up at the ceiling. A shocked but pleased look on his face. "He is praying."

"Go to him," Magdalena whispers. Castiel looks down at her and vanishes.

Magdalena couldn't hold it any longer. The tears broke through the temporary barrier and she fell on her knees, weeping into her palms. She still had no idea what she was doing, or what her part entails, or who she is anymore. She was at a complete loss at what was going on and now she had to leave Chuck. She didn't want to leave Chuck. She wanted to stay and take care of him. She wanted to protect him and be there for him. She understood his burden because she felt it too. They could support each other. But more importantly, he could eventually have answers for her. Since no one was willing to give her any. _But Castiel said to leave. Damn it! _Another person she's grown fond of. Another person she has to leave. _Not yet. Not until I'm sure Sam and Dean are alright. Not until I'm sure Chuck will be alright._ She was a lot of things and stubborn was certainly one of them.

"Are they gone?"

Magdalena looked to see Chuck. She quickly wipes her face. "Yeah, they're gone."

"Everything alright?" He says, approaching her.

Magdalena stands unsteadily. She shakes her head as more tears swell in her eyes, making Chuck a blur before her. "No," She chokes out. "Everything is not alright."

"What do you mean?" Chuck asks worried.

"I'm not like you, Chuck. I'm not a prophet."

"You _wanted_ to be a prophet?" He said confused.

"I want to know what I'm supposed to be doing!"

Chuck gulped. His heart went out to the girl and in one stride, he reaches her and pulls her into his arms. Magdalena weeps freely into his shoulder. "I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault, Chuck. You were chosen to be a prophet. I was chosen to..." She pushes away from the embrace. "Have you seen anything about me?"

"No."

Magdalena closes her eyes. "How're you feeling?" She asks him, changing the subject.

"A little shaken, but..."

"Yeah..." She says. "I'm hungry."

"I'll order something," Chuck says, turning toward his desk.

"No, I'll do it," Magdalena offers grabbing Chuck's arm to stop him. "You sit on the couch. I'll go upstairs and order. What're you in the mood for?"

Chuck shrugs. "What ever you get is fine."

Magdalena tries a smile. "Okay." She left upstairs.

Chuck adjusts a pillow and a blanket that was on the couch. He makes his way to the kitchen, grabs a glass, and pours himself half a glass of liquor he had stashed in the cabinet, bringing with him a bottle of water. He returns to the couch, placing the water on the table, and wraps the blanket around himself. He turns on the lamp, puts on his glasses, and slouches comfortably, contemplating the girl upstairs and the reason behind her tears. He didn't like seeing her cry, looking so fragile and helpless. Two things he knew she wasn't. He found he wished he could help her. Be more of a use to her and to the Winchester's.

Suddenly, Dean enters through the back door. Chuck looks up at him, surprised. "What are you doing here? I didn't write this."

Dean manhandles Chuck to his feet. "Come on. I need you to come with me."

"What? Where?"

"To the motel. Where Sam is."

"That's where Lilith is."

"Yeah, exactly. I need you to stop her." He grabs Chuck's arm and begins to tug him roughly toward the exit.

"Are you insane?" Chuck pulls away from him. "Lilith? I know what she's capable of, Dean. I wrote her."

Dean glares at Chuck and leans into him to intimidate him, invading his space. "Alright, listen to me. You have an Archangel tethered to you, okay? All you got to do is show up and BOOM!" He smacks his hands for emphasis as poor Chuck steps away from him and jumps. "Lilith gets smoked."

"But I-I haven't seen that yet. Th-The story—"

Dean closes his eyes to calm his short fused temper. "Chuck, you're the only shot that I've got left."

"But... I'm just a writer."

"This isn't a story anymore, man!" Dean snaps. "This is real! And you're in it!" Dean places his hands on Chuck's shoulders. "Now, I need you to get off your ass and fight. Come on, Chuck."

Chuck breaks eye contact and finds Magdalena staring at him. She nods at him to accept. _You can do it, Chuck._ She thinks. Chuck returns his gaze on Dean and walks past him. Dean followed his movements, eyes still pleading. His mind doesn't register that Magdalena is standing a couple of feet behind Chuck. He was too focused on Chuck agreeing to go with him. He didn't want to resort to forcing him to go.

"No friggin' way," Chuck finally said.

Magdalena groans, disappointed that Chuck could be such a coward. She runs her hand through her hair and over her face. _Oh Chuck._

"Okay, well, then," Dean says, fed up with the paranoid prophet. "How about this—" He moves in on him. "I've got a gun in my pocket and if you don't come with me, I'll blow your brains out."

Magdalena smirks and rolls her eyes. _Aye, Dean. So over dramatic._

"I thought you said I was protected by an Archangel," Chuck stated uncertainly now.

"Well, interesting exercise. Let's see who the quicker draw is," Dean challenged.

Feeling as though that were her cue, Magdalena chimes in, "Alright there cowboy. Keep you gun in your pants." She steps to stand next to Chuck.

"Magsie?" Dean says shocked.

Magdalena smiles. "Hello there, Winchester."

"You've been here the whole time? With him?" Dean says as though that were the most ridiculous thing.

"Hey!" Magdalena frowns at Dean. "Chuck is a nice man." She places her hand on his shoulder, willing his heart back to its regular rhythms, and smiled pleased to feel the tension leave. "And he's been very hospitable."

"We've been looking for you and you've been right under our noses the entire time?" Dean said more to himself than to Magsie.

"Pretty much," She said punching him on the shoulder. "Now, if you're done blabbing, we have a brother to save. Let's go."

Chuck stared at her. "Are you crazy? I'm not going! Magdalena, it's-it's Lilith!"

Magdalena sighed. She placed both hands on either side of Chuck's face and pulls his face to hers so that their foreheads touched and looked straight into Chuck's eyes. "Remember what we talked about last night?" She whispered.

Dean was a little surprised by what he was seeing and a little uncomfortable. Something gnawed in his stomach to see Magdalena so close to Chuck.

Chuck closed his eyes. "But—"

Magdalena kissed his forehead like she would a child to ease his fears. "Chuck, you're not in this alone, remember? Dean wants to take you? Well, then, I'm going too." She smiled at Chuck's relief.

"Wait. You're not coming," Dean pointed at Magdalena. "It's too dangerous."

"If Chuck's going, I'm going. That's the way it is," She said stubbornly, linking her arm with Chuck's to show she was serious.

"No," Dean replied, wrenching Magdalena roughly from Chuck and all but dragged her to the couch where he unceremoniously plopped her there. "You're staying here. I'll come back for you later."

"Quit the crap, Dean," Magdalena says standing up and getting in Dean's face. "I'm going whether you like it or not."

"You stubborn—"

"Yeah, yeah," She dismisses with a wave of her hand, while she walked to Chuck, grabbing his hand. "Look, Dean. You're not the only one that cares about Sam, okay?" She stares at him intently. "And I'm quite fond of the prophet. So quit wasting time and let's go." She pulls on Chuck's hand toward the exit. Chuck very hesitantly and reluctantly allows himself to be dragged outside.

Dean let's out a frustrated breath. "That girl..."

* * *

Sam sat anticipating Lilith's arrival; hoping he made the right choice. Hoping Dean would one day understand and would forgive him. It needed to end. And tonight seemed to be the prefect night to end it all. He was stronger and more knowledgeable of how his abilities work. He could do it. He could kill her and end this once and for all.

A knock on the door releases him from his thoughts. He eyes the door and inhales a deep breath as he approaches the door slowly. His hand inching toward the cold handle carefully. He tries to ignore the pounding of his anxious heart or that his big hands were clammy. Pushing his nerves to the back of his mind and pulling forth his courage, he flings the door open and stands confused. The doorway was empty. Cautiously, he turns and is surprised by a comely young blond wearing a revealing black outfit.

"Hello, Sam," She says.

_Lilith._ "I've been waiting for you," Sam responds boldly.

Lilith's eyes turn white, the corner of her lips curl upward. "Where's the knife, Sam?"

"On the nightstand. By the bed."

Lilith gives Sam a knowing look as she turns and walks to the bed, stopping just before the shaggy hot pink rug. She stoops down and lifts the rug to reveal a Devil's Trap. She let's out a condescending snort, rolls her eyes, and touches the edge of the symbol with her finger. The mark disintegrates. She smiles, stands, and faces Sam.

"You're gonna have to try a lot harder than that," She informs him, smugly.

Sam tenses; hate and revenge coursing through his veins. "How 'bout his?" He reaches out a hand and concentrates all he has learned to kill Lilith. Trying to go back to when he destroyed Alastair just as easily as he wants Lilith dead. A wind rises and blows her hair back but Sam has no other effect on her.

"You're strong," Lilith commends. "But you're not that strong. Not yet."

"So why don't you throw me around, then?" Sam retorts.

"Because I can't and you know it," She replies. "You're immune to my charms," She looks him up and down before stepping forward, "Seems we're at a stalemate."

Sam straightens. Lilith was right. He has no effect on her and neither does she on him. He has no choice but to stall while he thinks up a Plan B. "Why are you here?" He decides.

"To talk."

Sam scoffs, "Yeah. Well, I'm not interested."

Lilith circles around him, pleased to see Sam so wound up. "Hmm..." She sniffs his aroma, her smile widens at the faint hint of fear and uncertainty. "Even if I'm offering to stand down? From the seals... The Apocalypse... All of it?"

Sam restrains himself from rolling his eyes. "You expect me to believe that?"

"Honestly? No," She says curtly. "You were always the smart one. But it's the truth. You can end it, Sam. Right here. Right now. I'll stop breaking seals. Lucifer keeps rotting in his cage. All you have to do is agree to my terms."

"Why would you back down? Why now?" Sam asks cautiously but curious. For all he knew, this was still a trap. As much as he would want it all to end, an offer from her isn't the way he wanted it to happen.

"Turns out, I don't survive this war," Lilith sighs almost regrettably. "Killed off right before the good parts start."

"What do you want?"

Lilith retreats backward, toward the rug, toward the bed. "For it to go back to the way it was. Before I had Angels to deal with 24/7. The good old days, when it was all baby blood all the time."

"And what do you want in return?"

"Your head on a stick. Dean's too," She added as she approached him once again. Deliberately playing a poorly humored game with his nerves. "Call it a consolation prize. So, what do you say, Sam? Self-sacrifice is the Winchester way, isn't it?"

Sam's jaw clenches. He refuses to fall into her trap or be intimidated by Lilith. "You really think I'm stupid enough to fall for this?"

"I make a deal, I have to follow through and you know it," She snaps, losing her cool but quickly regains it. "Are you really so arrogant that you would put your life before the lives of six billion people?" Her voice softens and a fond smile makes its way on her face. "Maybe it's all that Demon blood pumping through your pipes. Man after my own heart."

"You think I'm like you? I am _nothing_ like you." He says scathingly.

"Then prove it. Going once," She turns and walks back to the bed. "Going twice..."

"Fine," Sam says, as Plan B was formulating in his head.

Lilith turns around, her demeanor triumphant. "Swell. By the way, a contract with me will take more than a kiss," She sits on the bed sensually. "A lot more. Don't worry. The dental hygienist in here? She wants it bad." She pats the bed seductively.

Sam walks forward to Lilith determinedly; his plan already set and hoped it would execute successfully. Lilith runs a hand up his leg when he reaches her as her eyes turn white, a reminder to what he is doing; what he is giving up. She smiles, takes him by the collar and pulls him down on top of her; relishing that she's finally won. She's finally got Sam where she wants him. Once Sam was close enough, he glances at the knife, grabs it swiftly and without warning tries to stab Lilith. Lilith counters the attack in time and flips him over so that she's the one over him, knife raised, ready to plunge it into his heart. But before she can take action, the door bursts open and in rushes three people.

"I am the Prophet Chuck!"

"You've got to be joking," Lilith says, annoyed, slowly releasing Sam and approaches Chuck, the knife still in her hand.

"This is no joke," Magdalena says seething.

The room begins to tremble and a great white light pours through the windows. The intensity of the situation builds as Dean continues where Magdalena began. "See, Chuck here's got an Archangel on his shoulder. You've got ten seconds before this room is full of wrath and you're a piece of charcoal. You sure you want to tango with that?"

Lilith looks around the room, assessing the situation, checking off options. She narrows her eyes at Dean, gives Sam one last look, then pours screaming out of her vessel's mouth. The now empty-of-a-Demon woman collapses to the floor, unconscious. The rumbling of the motel slowly calms and the light dims away. The tension in the air clears as soon as Lilith leaves.

Magdalena wraps a lazy arm around Chuck's shoulders, resting her head on his shoulder. She sighs relieved that they managed to scare her off. Chuck, however, pants; doing his best to calm his poor heart, aware of Magdalena's touch on him. He focuses on her serene energy and finds his own nerves already relaxing. He chances a glance at the dental hygienist.

"You did great, Chuck," Magdalena whispers. Chuck gives her a sheepish and wary grin.

Sam and Dean share a look before Sam breaks eye contact and turns his attention to Magdalena. He gives her a surprised look. She returns his stare with a wide grin and a wink.

"Hi ya, Sam!" She greets casually, leaving Chuck's side. She nods at Chuck assuringly before stepping over the unconscious woman to stand before Sam. "How've you been?"

Sam stares at her incredulously but smiles nonetheless. "Great," He answers, shaking his head at her nonchalance.

Dean grunts, annoyed. "Guess where dream girl's been this whole time, Sammy?" Dean voices, kneeling before the woman to check her pulse. _Still alive. Good._

Sam sits up straighter on the bed, watching dazed as Magdalena joins him, facing him, her hand on his knee. "Where?" He asks her.

Magdalena shrugs, dismissively. "At Chuck's."

"At Chuck's?" Sam asked, glancing at Chuck who decided then to look away from both brother's scrutiny.

"Mm-hmm..." Magdalena leans in toward Sam. "You sure you okay?" She looks him over. "Did she hurt you?"

"I'm fine," Sam answers, glad that she cares. "How about you? You alright?"

Magdalena rolls her eyes at him and sighs. She crawls backward, her hand leaving his knee, away from him. Sam frowns, not wanting her withdrawing from him and his concern. Magdalena walks around the woman and Dean; patting Dean on the head like she would a puppy, giggling when she hears him growl at her. She returns to Chuck's side.

"I'm fine, Sam. I'm a fast healer and I can take care of myself. Always have been," She smiles and turns to Chuck. "You ready to go?" Chuck nods quickly. "Alright. Bye boys!"

Dean stands faster than a speeding bullet and grabs Magdalena's arm before she leaves through the door that Chuck was holding open for her. Sam, too, stands from the bed.

"Whoa. Where do you think you're going?" Dean demands.

Magdalena raises a brow at Dean's tone. She looks up at Dean, then at his hand holding her arm hostage, then back at him pointedly. Dean let's go, getting the hint. "I'm going to make sure Chuck makes it home fine."

"Chuck's a big boy," Dean scoffs.

"I promised I wouldn't leave until I was sure you two and Chuck are alright. You two are fine, and that just leaves Chuck's well being."

"Wait. You're leaving me?" Chuck asks disappointed.

Magdalena smiles sadly at Chuck. "Orders are orders." Chuck nods. He understands what she means.

"'Orders are orders'?" Sam asks.

"Yep. I'll be in touch. Later!" She says, dragging Chuck out the door before either Winchester could put in another word.

Sam and Dean were about to run after her, but the woman began to stir into consciousness. "Where am I? Wh-What's going on?"

"Damn it!" Dean growls.

* * *

Chuck was lying on the couch, head resting comfortably on the pillow, covers reaching to his torso. Magdalena sat on the armchair, watching Chuck sleep. She smiles at his peaceful slumber; wishing it could be like this for him all the time. She held her bag on her lap as silent tears began to roll down her cheeks leaving a warm trail.

She would have given anything for things to be different. For her parents and her little brother to be alive. For Peter to be at her side. For Chuck to live a different and less stressful life. A life away from Angel's and Demon's. For Sam and Dean to have a chance at what they deemed a normal life. For their parents to be alive. For Sam's Jessica to be by his side. For Dean's family to be by his side. But sadly, they were all chosen in some grand plan.

It didn't seem fair. They didn't have anything to do with this war. No one did. What fault had they, had anyone, for Lucifer's insubordination? Why should they be punished? Was is not enough to live in a world where pain and love, life and death, go hand in hand; skipping merrily down a hill? Did they all really have to be in the middle of some cosmic war? To be used, abused, pulled, and jerked around by fallen Angel's and damned souls? By beings who were jealous and prideful creatures? Two things that every human was taught to view as sins but were the prime reason for their demise by the heavenly beings they prayed to. _It isn't fair!_

Suddenly, Chuck starts to grunt into his pillow, contorting painfully on the couch. Magdalena wipes the wetness off her face and kneels before Chuck. Her hands hover over his form, uncertain of what she should do. She decides to wake him and reaches a hand out to his shoulder to do just that when Chuck woke violently, startling a yelp out of her.

"Did you see it?"

Chuck looks at Magdalena, disoriented. _Did she say that?_ But Magdalena wasn't looking at him. She was looking at the person that spoke. Chuck followed her gaze and sat up stiffly on the couch, realizing he and Magdalena were not alone.

"Who are you?" They both ask in unison.

"I'm Zachariah. You may know me from your work," He says casually, ignoring Magdalena.

A gesture Magdalena did not appreciate. "What do you want?" She asks him defensively, standing in front of Chuck.

"Did you see it?" Zachariah repeats, twitching his head to the side, causing Magdalena to jerk harshly away from Chuck and land on her bottom beside him.

Chuck's eyes widen. He gives Magdalena a scared and worried look. But Magdalena nods a 'go-ahead' as she slowly sits up on the couch, glaring at the person she now recognizes as the Angel that put Dean in that impious life without a bacon cheeseburger.

Chuck nods at Zachariah. "Is it true? Is all of that... really going to happen?"

Magdalena can hear the slight fear and disgust in Chuck's voice and wonders what it was he's seen and why hadn't she seen it?

"Have you been wrong before?" Zachariah answers.

Without a second thought, Chuck gets from the couch, followed by Magdalena, and heads for the door. "I've got to warn Sam and Dean."

"I wouldn't advise it," Zachariah calls out. Chuck stops. "People shouldn't know too much about their own destiny." He eyes Chuck to intimidate him. "You try... and I'll stop you."

Chuck turns around to face him, his face pale. Magdalena stands a little in front of him, scowling at the arrogant Angel, wanting so much to be able to hurt him. "They have a right—" But was cut off as Chuck trudges past her, head down, in the opposite direction. "Where are you going?" She asks him.

"To go kill myself," He answered. He had had enough. He was through with the headaches. He was through with the visions. He was through with feeling paranoid and useless and guilty. He was done with it all.

"Chuck," Magdalena groans as she makes to walk to him to comfort him but found she couldn't move. She stares at Zachariah, who was, once again, ignoring her and concentrating on Chuck. "Let me go," She said through gritted teeth.

"Don't be melodramatic, Chuck. We'd only bring you back," He informs him matter-of-fact.

Chuck closes his eyes and sighs defeated. He turns to face Zachariah and sees Magdalena red in the face, angry, and scowling at Zachariah.

"Let. Me. Go," She repeats.

Finally, Zachariah looks at her. "You shouldn't be here." And takes the two steps it takes to reach her, places his middle and forefinger on her forehead. Magdalena vanishes right before Chuck's eyes.

"Magsie!"

Zachariah glances at Chuck warningly. Chuck stares at him, afraid, upset, and worried for Magdalena and by extension, for himself. He was out of options. He knew it. There was no way out. "What am I supposed to do?" He says desperately.

"What you always do," Zachariah says, a small smile creeping on his features. "Write."


	9. Chapter 9: St Michael's Church

**DISCLAIMER: Chapter may/will contain dialogue/events directly from the show. For this reason, I _insistently_ stress that I do NOT own Supernatural.**

**Of the Light**

**Elm Treigh**

**Chapter Nine**

**St. Michael's Church**

"_Running away will never make you free."_

_-Kenny Loggins_

* * *

"Miss? Miss?"

Magdalena stirred in her sleep but refused to wake. Her head was pounding with a headache that made her weak. She moaned in aggravation as she felt someone beginning to shake her and prod her back to the real world. But she didn't want to return. She wanted to sleep the migraine away.

"Miss? This is the last stop. I need you to get off the bus." Said a far away voice, nudging Magdalena.

Magdalena sighed. Who would be waking her? She was sleeping soundly. _Wait. I wasn't sleeping. _Her foggy, sleepy mind began to slowly clear as the distant voice continued it's mantra. _Last stop? Did it say last stop?_ She very reluctantly opened her eyes. A man in a blue uniform was staring at her, relieved to see she finally woke and irritated that it took her so long to wake. Magdalena, confused to see a stranger in blue and not Chuck, looked around. She was seated, her duffel clutched tightly on her lap, and she was on a bus. _A bus? How did I―_

"Where the Hell am I?" She asked the stranger.

"You're in Chicago, Illinois," The man in the blue uniform answered cautiously; noticing the panic and confusion in Magdalena's eyes. "I'm gonna have to ask you to get off the bus." He repeated.

Magdalena blinked, not grasping the man's request. _Chicago, Illinois?_ She stared at the man, whom she now realized was the bus driver, dazed. He stared back at her, a little worried. _Get off. You gotta get off the bus. _"Get off the bus," She whispered.

"Yes, Miss. Please."

"Oh, um, sure," She whispered back, gathering her things to leave.

_How did I get to Chicago, Illinois?_ Flashes of Chuck and his living room, of Zachariah and the way he ignored her presence as though she were a nuisance came before her mind and she grit her teeth angrily. _Zachariah, you son of a bitch!_ She stood suddenly, nearly knocking the bus driver over in her hurry to get off. She was quickly losing her temper and almost fell off the bus, bumping into someone with unwarranted menace. She gave whoever it was a hasty apology as she stalked away from the massive vehicle and the people surrounding it, ignoring the incredulous stares that came her way.

"I hope Chuck's alright," She muttered to herself, unable to get Zachariah's smug visage out of her mind. She scowled. _That asshole!_

She thought about all the things she wish she could do to him and all the Angels like him. For example, breaking them limb from limb with her bare hands and then staple them back together anatomically incorrect and then pushing them off a cliff and into a fiery pit. But she can't. They're seemingly invincible. _Only an Angel can kill them and only a Demon is strong enough to hurt them._ She pouted. Too bad she wasn't an Angel or strong enough to do some serious damage to one. _It's not like some of them don't deserve it._

Her thoughts lead to what the Angels have done to her favorite men, Sam and Dean. Making their lives a Hell of a lot more difficult to live by making them targets for Demon's because they were associated with them. Which is bad, seeing as they were already targets just for being themselves. _Funny how they have that effect._ She chuckled. Sam and Dean, especially Dean and his smart ass comments, have always managed to make more enemies than friends in the supernatural world. _Oh those Winchester's. _She sighed.

Not knowing where she was going, her feet taking her wherever they pleased. Happy to be in charge for once, until Magdalena returned from her thoughts and frowned. She had walked a good distance, away from the bus station and now it looked like she was lost. _Again._ She groaned, looking around for street signs. _Now what?_ She had never been to Chicago, let alone the state of Illinois. Not to mention she had no clue as to what she was going to do or what she is supposed to do. She briefly considered calling on Castiel and await orders before realizing that she was completely dependent on an Angel that was always leaving her hanging― pout― and felt like an idiot for wanting more from him.

"Okay," She breathed, "First things first. Where exactly am I?"

She looked around and saw a convenient store. _How convenient._ She smiled, deciding she would start there.

She walked in, checking her surroundings subtly. A new habit she's picked up thanks to the new change her life has taken upon and smiled at the only other person she spotted in the store: the man behind the counter.

"Excuse me," She began, approaching him. "Do you know where exactly in Chicago I'm in? I was here with some buddies sight seeing― it's my first time in Chicago― and we kinda got separated." She surprised herself with how easily that lie came to her.

The man behind the counter gave her a lustful once over, appreciating what was standing before him. He smiled suggestively at her. A smile Magdalena knew too well. Growing up, from the moment she hit puberty and her curves were coming into play, all she ever received from men from the ages of twelve and up were perverse leers. She stifled an annoyed sigh.

"I'd really appreciate the help," she continued, ignoring the clerk's undressing eyes as they settled on her breasts. "My boyfriend..." _Peter? No. I can't use Peter. He's gone. Forever. _She thought sadly._ Cas? _She inwardly scoffed._ Right. 'Cause there's _definitely_ something going on there. Chuck? Ha ha! Nope. Dean? Hmm... _"Sam! My boyfriend Sam is probably worried sick about me and I don't like to worry the big guy."

The clerk frowned. Boyfriend? Big guy? His shoulders slumped, defeated, and handed her a map to the town without looking at her. "You're in Old Town Chicago."

Magdalena, glad to have diverted any advances he may have wanted to make and determinedly decided not to dwell on why she settled on Sam and not someone from her past or some random name plucked from the sea of names, took the map gratefully. She dug into her jean pockets for money to pay for the map; handed him the money, and gave him a wide, thankful smile and a wink, appeasing his hurt ego. The man returned the smile with a sheepish grin and an 'it-was-nothing' shrug.

As Magdalena walked out of the store, map spread out in front of her, hoping this one was less confusing and less complicated than the last map, she couldn't help but wonder about the boys and Chuck, and even Castiel.

Would Sam and Dean be upset with her? Again. Dean had gotten over her leaving, or was starting to accept her absence, would he be able to forgive her this time too? Or would it renew however it was he felt about her? Not that she knew what it was that he felt about her. All they have ever done when they spoke was bicker. Which wouldn't happen if he would quit treating her like an incompetent damsel in distress. Something she's far from. So what if she didn't know much about the supernatural world? She's a fast learner. She'll deal. _Dean needs to relax. _

As for Sam? She had grown very fond of Mr. Tall, Dark, and Handsome. The few times she had spent talking with him because Dean would become annoyed with their conversation and was pawned off to Sam, was something she enjoyed. In fact, there were times when she would purposely frustrate Dean just so she could talk to Sam. Sure she could call Sam's cell, or ask for him when she'd call Dean's phone, but it was much too fun teasing and annoying Dean to pass that up. No matter how comfortable Sam made her feel.

It was Sam that helped her with her mourning. They shared a common tragedy. Both had lost their loved ones due to a Demon. Both had their family and loved ones taken from them in a fiery death. Both had had destiny's neither wanted to fulfill. He had helped her with her heartache, though he couldn't stop her nightmares. Still, the small comfort he provided her, even from a distance, was something she needed.

_Is that why you used him as your 'boyfriend'? _She asked herself.

_No._

_Then why? Do you have a thing for him?_

_No... I can't. _She stroked her ring. _I'm not ready._

She forced herself out of her inner musings. She knew where they would lead and that was a road she didn't care to take. It was too dangerous. She's deliberately avoided it and taken a detour because she wasn't ready to give herself solely to her sorrow. She wasn't ready to accept Peter was gone, though she knew he was. She _didn't_ want to accept it. She didn't want Peter's death to be the driving force that keeps her going. She refuses to use his death or the death of her family for that or for going after the Demon that took them from her. _A Demon I'm not even looking for. _

Why she wasn't consumed by hatred or revenge was a mystery to her. Maybe it was her being too stubborn to grieve properly. Sure, she's cried for them. She's shed tears until her eyes were dry and her body ached with the exertion of sadness propelling her. But it wasn't enough. She wept for them, but quickly repressed her misery. She hasn't accepted. Her heart still weighed heavily with guilt and anger. She still had trouble breathing in her sleep as their deaths continued to replay over and over. The red-orange eyes always in the background. She missed them so much. _It's my fault. They died because of me. _

"_There was nothing you could have done, Magsie."_ Sam had said. _"Even if you had warned them or had been there..."_ He trailed. And though she knew he was right, the guilt still cocooned her conscience. The guilt still strangled her whenever she thought of Peter, Lucas, her mom, and her dad. _They deserved to live. Not me. _Lucas was supposed to graduate, go to college, and become a famous architect. A love he found while with Peter, who had similar goals. Her parents were supposed to grow old together and laugh joyously at the grandchildren she was going to to provide them when she married Peter. _But they're gone. I killed them._ She swallowed hard the lump that rose. These were dangerous thoughts. She should focus on the task at hand. _Like what I'm supposed to do next._

She took a breath, wiped the tears that she hadn't realized she was shedding, and looked down at the map, but all she saw were the Winchester's and Chuck and Castiel. She was worried. _I should call them._ She sighed and rummaged for her phone.

She scrolled down the contact list, debating whether she should call Sam and Dean or Chuck. She thought about the boys. _I wonder what they could be doing right now...?_ She gasped. She saw Sam and Dean and someone else― w_ho's that?__―_ sitting at what looked like a Diner table. Sam appeared somewhat amiable though cautioned and Dean looked tense and upset. His jaw clenched tight, ready to pounce at the young man sitting across from them.

A waitress approached their table, addressing the young man― _Adam. His name is Adam.__―_ and setting a tall glass of water in front of him, which Dean grasped muttering something about being really thirsty, receiving a weird look from the petite waitress. She decided to ignore Dean and turned to Adam. She asked him if he'd have his usual to which Adam nodded.

Magdalena was perplexed as to what she was witnessing. Was it a vision? She normally had visions when she was asleep. Right now she was wide awake. And she wasn't experiencing any headaches. Her last vision, one she wished she could forget, had her clutching her head in almost unbearable pain. This didn't feel like previous visions. _Is this happening right now?_ It didn't feel like a future occurrence. _And how is it I can _hear_ everything? _She was unable to hear much before and now she could hear every word uttered. Clear as a bell. This was all very confusing. She pushed her questions aside, however, to watch the scene before her. _I'll figure this out later._

Adam, she noticed, resembled the boys very much. Although, his face was pale and he had dark circles under his big blue eyes and his hair was a lighter color. He had Sam's brooding good-looks and Dean's pensive pout. The similarities between Adam and Sam and Dean cannot be coincidental. _Did I miss something here?_ Could this Adam character be Sam and Dean's... _brother?_

She watched Adam reach for the only other glass of water on the table. She watched Dean lean close, staring intently at Adam as he took a sip. Watched Sam hold a breath. _They must have switched the water. But why? _Did they suspect he was a fake? Adam wiped his mouth and Dean looked at him deadpanned. Adam had passed his test. Sam quickly regained control of the situation while Dean was temporarily lost in his thoughts.

"So, uh, when's the last time you saw John?" Sam asked.

_John? John Winchester?_

"Oh, uh, I don't even know... A couple of years," Adam replied, oblivious to the gun Dean pulled out under the table to aim at him.

_Dean!_ Magdalena wanted to scold, but evidently, they couldn't hear her.

"What made you call him?" Sam continued.

"I didn't know who else to call," Adam confessed. "He's the only family I've got." There was a pause as Sam digested the information, while Dean tried not to look as though he were holding a gun under a small square table. "My mom's missing." He finally said.

"Really?" Sam said. "I'm sorry about that. How long?"

"Yeah, that's tragic, really," Dean cut in. "But if you're John's kid, how come we've never heard of you?"

_John's kid? John Winchester?_ Magdalena thought surprised. _That would explain the water._ Dean had probably switched the drinks with Holy Water.

"John and me didn't really know each other," Adam continued, not bothered by Dean's angry tone. "Not until a few years ago, anyway."

That interested Sam. "What do you mean?"

"My Mom never talked about him, I knew some stuff," Adam answered.

Dean, however, was determined to find this _thing_ slip up so he can kill it. "What kinda stuff?" He interjected.

"My Mom's a nurse," He paused, eying Dean. "And Dad came to the ER torn up. Hunting accident or something."

_Or something._

"I knew his name was John Winchester. That's about it. Not exactly a nuclear family..."

"Yeah, well. Who is these days," Sam muttered.

"So when did you― When did you finally meet him?" Dean managed to say as the whole situation was quickly becoming more than he could chew.

_Poor Dean._

"When I was twelve?" Adam answered, complacent to the brutal questioning and snippy tone Dean was throwing at him. Something Magdalena found a little suspicious. "My Mom had one of his old numbers and after I begged her, God 24/7, she finally called him." He gave a slight smile to the memory. "When John heard he had a son, he raced over, came into town. I mean, he dropped everything and got here in one night."

The waitress returned with a plate of food and placed it in front of Adam. "Here you go," She said smiling. The momentary interruption allowed Sam and Dean to soak in the memory Adam shared.

"Thanks," Adam replied.

"That's heartwarming," Dean said coldly once the waitress left.

Adam looked up from his meal at Dean. He gave him a look that Magdalena couldn't identify. "You mind?" He asked them.

"Please. Dig in," Dean said with a forced amiable smile on his face, his gun cocked, and pointed at Adam from under the table. His posture became more rigid and tense as he watched Adam pick up the napkin to place it on his lap.

"He would swing by," Adam resumed. "Once a year or so." He reached for the fork and knife. Dean leaned forward, still tense. "Called when he could, but still." He took a bite and Dean's form relaxed lamely, disappointed. Magdalena didn't understand it. "He taught me poker, and pool, and bought me my first beer when I was fifteen." He chuckled while Dean glared at him and put the safety back on his gun. "And, uh, he showed me how to drive." Adam said in between bites. "Dad, uh, he had this beautiful '67 Impala..."

At the mention of his car, Dean snapped. "Oh this is bull crap!" He leaned toward Adam. "You know what? You're lying!"

"No. I'm not," Adam said calmly.

"Uh, yeah, you are," Dean insisted. The angry glint visible in his green eyes.

"I'm sorry, but who the Hell are you to call me a liar?" Adam asked in calm anger.

"We're John Winchester's sons!" Dean all but yelled. "That's who we," He jabbed a thumb in Sam's direction, while Sam reached out a hand to his big brother's shoulder to keep him from leaping over the table at Adam. "Are his son's." His emerald eyes filled with fury rivaling that of the Hulk's as he bore them into Adam.

Adam paused. He blinked once. It looked like he had stopped breathing for a second, looking from one brother to the next. "I've got brothers?"

_**RING!**_

_**RING!**_

Magdalena jolted back to her reality at the sound of her cell phone ringing. She fumbled for her phone, feeling slightly dizzy to have been pulled from her vision, _or whatever that was,_ so quickly. Finally, she had her phone in hand and nearly dropped it as someone bumped into her. She reached out and caught the still ringing phone before it fell to the ground.

"Rude much?!" She said loudly at the already gone stranger and moved away from the crowd, checking the number on the screen first. Didn't recognize it and answered it curious. "Hello?"

"Magsie?"

"Chuck?" Magdalena answered, surprised. "How'd you get this number?"

"You gave it to me," He answered confused at her question but then quickly said, "Are you okay? Where are you? I've been calling for days."

"Um, I'm fine," She responded, smiling at his concern. "Wait. What do you mean you've been calling for days? I've only been gone one day. Thanks to that asshole!"

There was a hesitant pause before Chuck carefully responded, "Magsie... You've been gone for about three days."

"What?!" Magdalena screeched. The passerby gave her odd looks as they walked by. She in turn gave each an annoyed 'mind-your-business' glare; making the nosy laggards quickly pick up their pace and walk away briskly. She walked further away from the throng. "I haven't been gone for three days. Tha― That's ridiculous, Chuck." She stammered, trying to recall the days she may or may not have lost only to find her mind came up blank. She suppressed a whimper back down her throat.

"Magsie," Chuck said softly.

Magdalena checked the date on her phone. "Oh my God," She whispered. _He's right. But―?_ "I don't understand. How..."

"I don't know," Chuck answered. "But I'm glad you finally answered. I've been calling nonstop as soon as he left."

"You have?" She checked her phone for the missing calls he's mentioned and sure enough, there they were. About sixty or so missed calls from the same number she now knows as Chuck's. _'I've been calling as soon as he left.'_ "Did he hurt you?"

"No, he didn't."

"Well, what happened?" She found a bench and sat down. The couple already seated, took one look at her, and stood to leave. Magdalena watched them leave, wondering what she had done. She smelled herself and scrunched her nose. _Ew. I need a shower._

"He wants me to write."

"That's it? Just write?" Magdalena asked, anger quickly taking over the disgust she felt moments ago. "He poofed me away onto a bus to Chicago, Illinois, only to tell you to write?"

"I guess?" Chuck replied, unsure.

"That asshole!" She hissed. She held the phone away from her to restore her composure. Then returned it to her ear after a few seconds. "Alright. So, now what?" She said mostly to herself.

"Well, um, something came to me last night. About you. Maybe it can help?" Chuck ventured.

"Let me have it," She sighed.

"Okay, um, _'In the House of the Lord, named after the Great Warrior of Heaven, a conference will be held with a Servant of God.'"_

"Wait. 'In the House of the Lord'? Like a church?"

"I suppose."

"'Named after the 'Great Warrior of Heaven'? Which one?" She scoffed. "Did you see anything else?"

"Just the Archangel Michael defeating Lucifer."

"The 'Victory of Archangel Michael'?"

"That's the one."

"But that's a famous painting! That could mean any church! Or anywhere!" She groaned.

"I'm sorry. It's all I got."

Magdalena frowned at the defeated tone Chuck used. "Thanks Chuck. At least I know what I'm looking for. Which is better than what I originally planned."

"You had a plan?"

"Um..." Magdalena stalled. Her stomach gave a very loud, lion-like, growl. She placed a hand on her tummy. _I'll feed you as soon as I've figured out a game plan. _"Okay. You caught me. I had zilch." She heard Chuck chuckle and smiled. "But now, thanks to you, I've got something to start with."

"Well, at least I was good for something," He mumbled.

"Chuck?"

"Yeah?"

"You're awesome!" Magdalena said enthusiastically.

"I don't know about that," He said quietly.

Magdalena's smile widened. She imagined Chuck blushing but grinning like a kid in a candy store.

"Magsie?"

"Yes, Chuck?"

"You're not coming back, are you?"

Magdalena's smile faltered. "No, Chuck. Maybe one day, but not right now."

"Yeah. That's what I figured."

"Hey Chuck?" Magdalena asked, thinking of something.

"Yeah?"

"You think this 'House of the Lord' is a grand church or chapel?"

"Most likely."

Magsie nodded, already scanning the buildings around her for chapel's. "Alrighty, Chuck. I'm gonna have to let you go. I look like crap and probably smell like crap too," She laughed. "Plus, I'm starving because apparently I've been gone for three days!" She grit her teeth irritably. "If you hear from the guys, tell 'em I'm fine and dandy."

"Sure thing, Magsie."

"I'll keep in touch, Chuck." She assured him before saying one last good-bye and hung up. She stayed seated on the bench for a while until her stomach gave her another lion's growl. She placed her hand on it, frowning. She looked around and spotted a Norms. She sighed and headed toward the diner. _I'll eat, wash up, and then go chapel hunting. _

* * *

It was a dark metallic tunnel. Light flickered at the end, followed by grunting, and metal clanking on metal as something fell onto the cold floor. More grunting could be heard before a sandy brown haired head made its way inside. Broad shoulders quickly came afterwards and long calloused hands reached for the flashlight, illuminating the metallic tunnel, which she now understood it to be an air vent.

Dean's strong hand grasped the flashlight, and aimed it in front of himself as he continued to struggle to squeeze his broad muscular body into the tiny space. His other hand grabbed his trusty Colt. He was fully inside, laying on his stomach. He looked up to view his surroundings and for clues as is his job. He rolled his eyes at the too familiar state he was in.

"Why didn't I pick paper?" He muttered to himself as he crawled onward, no doubt thinking how ridiculous it is _he_ had to be the one tightened into a small space as he had countless of times before.

He came to the end of the vent where it parted either left or right. Slowly and cautiously, he peered to his right. He found the opening to another room. He scanned the area around the entrance for any signs of anything unusual but came out empty. He crawled a little further with his flashlight and caught something from the corner of his eye on his left side. He brought his Colt up at level with his source of light, prepared to shoot first and ask questions later.

He took a breath and launched himself forward, turning his torso to his left, gun and flashlight leveled next to each other, grunting with the effort it took to achieve such a feat. He froze at the sight before him.

Blood stained all four walls of the air vent. Marred hand prints, bones, and rotting flesh decorated the square space. A struggle and feeding ground. The smell hit him after his initial shock. He covered his mouth and nose with the arm that carried the gun.

"I think I've found Step-Mom," He said under his breath, careful not to breath anything in.

Magdalena tried to hold in her lunch as she forced herself back into her reality. She had been curious about the boys and their newfound brother, but seeing barely discernible flesh, bones, and strands of hair was not what she had in mind. _I think I'll call them later._

She decided, for the only reason she was using her newly discovered gift― _or curse__―_ was to determine two things: 1. Whether these visions were happening right then and in the moment she's seeing them and 2. Depending on what she saw, she was going to test her theory and call them to check in. She was overdue to check in.

However, upon seeing Dean in an air vent, coming across someone's remains― or what was left of them― certainly meant that calling them now would not be a good idea. Clearly they were in the middle of a hunt and the last thing she wants is to interrupt. _Yeah, I think I'll call them later._

Instead, she returned to her search for this chapel she's supposed to be looking for. Magdalena had been wandering all over Old Town Chicago and still was unable to find this old grand church she and Chuck suspected she needed to find. Although, truthfully, she wasn't sure what she was going to do once she had.

Chuck had said, in so many words, that she would be speaking to a 'Servant of God'. But now-a-days, with Angels and Demons roaming the Earth practically undetected and 'Save the Earth, the End is near' in every other persons mind, a 'Servant of God' could mean just about anyone.

She wished she had more to go by then just: _"In the House of the Lord, named after a Great Warrior of Heaven, a conference will be held with a Servant of God."_ She tried to dissect that bit by bit. A 'House of the Lord' could only mean a church or chapel. How many regular homes could bestow such a title? _None. Unless you count a devout man or woman._ Which she was glad wasn't the case because then finding what ever it was Chuck said she'd need to find would be twice as hard and she wasn't having none of that. _No sir._ And besides, the second part said it would be named after a 'Great Warrior of Heaven'. That could only mean an Angel. _Right?_

The best known Angles are Uriel, Raphael, Gabriel, Metraton, and Michael. As far as she knew, there weren't many churches named after Uriel or Metraton. And most if not all churches were named after saints. _They could be warriors of Heaven, couldn't they? No._ She shook her head. Saints are not from Heaven. So with that in mind it could mean any church. Especially since many shared the same name!

Apart from finding the right church, she also had to be sure to find the right 'Servant of God' to have this 'conference' with. Again, that could be anyone! A priest for starters. A nun, a habitual church goer, a complete stranger. Hell, it could even be a hobo seeking refuge! _Stupid complicated message!_ She grumped.

Unknown to Magdalena, she was being followed by a pale, sallow, faced man who was scowling dangerously at her. Reaping upon her pain, torture, and more importantly death. She had escaped him once. She won't escape him again. _Not this time._ He had been watching her for a while and knew for a fact that she was alone. _No Winchester to save her._ And by the time he was through with her, her little Guardian Angel would have arrived too late. She'd be dead. _She needs to die._ And he needs to be on good graces with his superiors. Not to mention regain respect to his name.

There was a time when his name brought fear in the hearts of man and Demons alike. He had misjudged, made a mistake, and failed. Thousands of years ago he was unsuccessful and came up short. His name lost it's luster. He was no longer revered. And he was determined to return to his glory days. Best way to achieve that was Magdalena's head on a silver platter and finished what he started all those years ago. She may not know who she is or her role, but she won't be alive long enough to act on it once she does.

He smirked at these happy thoughts and crossed the street to join her. "Excuse me?" He said when he approached her. "Are you lost?"

Magdalena jumped at the sound of the man"s voice. She looked up at him, gave him half a smile, and shrugged. "I'm not lost," She replied. "I just think they moved my destination elsewhere."

He smiled a friendly smile at her. Blending in with these primal humans has been a Demon's specialty. Taught from the moment they became Demon's. Almost ingrained. Humans saw what they wanted to see and believed what others believe. Very few looked beneath the surface and those that have were too late. Their lives would have been taken. _Just as hers will._

"Maybe I can help?" He offered.

Magdalena reviewed her map, scrunching her eyes at the afternoon sun blinding her vision, then reviewed the street signs for verification. She appreciated friendly help when offered, but she didn't trust this particular man. She couldn't put her finger on it. There was something about him that felt... wrong. The moment he spoke, the way he smiled at her. It knotted her stomach uncomfortably.

"No thank you," She sighed.

"Are you sure?" He asked. "I am a guy and we're known for our great sense of direction, you know."

That made Magdalena laugh. She folded her map and glimpsed at the stranger. He was of average height and build, with dark hair slicked back to the nape of his neck. His small brown eyes bored into her in a way that tightened the knot in her stomach even more. She winced at the pain.

"Well," She stalled, doing her best to unravel the knot and understand where it was coming from. "If you can tell me where the nearest church is, that would be nice."

"Sure," The man said. "My name's Masten." He extended out an averaged sized hand to her. "Masten Mason."

Magdalena cocked a brow, eying the hand before hesitantly taking it in her own. Magdalena's eyes widened as the knot in her stomach suddenly inflamed and it was all she could do to not bowl over and clutch her abdomen in agony. She breathed in and out slowly to relieve herself of the pain.

"Are you alright?" Masten asked placing a hand on Magdalena's shoulder.

Magdalena hissed and jerked violently away from Masten. "I-I'm fine," She rasped out. "Um, I'm Magdalena. Magdalena De La Luz." She regarded him, feeling weak. Masten smiled innocently at her. A smile that said he knew why Magdalena was in pain and was enjoying it. "Um, you know what? I, uh, I think I see one. I'm good. Thanks anyway, Masten." She said quickly walking away from him.

Masten grabbed her arm roughly before she was too far away. He wrenched her to turn around and force her to look him in the eye. The inflamed knots in Magdalena's core felt as though they were scorching her insides. She stifled a scream. She didn't want to grab any attention from the passerby. Instead, she glared at Masten before she realized that his eyes were no longer brown but red-orange.

"You!" She whispered.

"Hello," Masten chirped with a grin.

"How did you find me?" She tried to pull her away, but that caused his grip to tighten. No doubt bruising her arm.

"Oh, well that's easy," He leaned in, close enough to whisper in her ear. "I had Peter plant a tracking device on you." He pulled back and laughed.

Magdalena stiffened. "How dare―" She pushed hard against him; focusing all the hate she could find on him. But that just made Masten laugh more.

"You know," Masten began, dragging Magsie after him, away from the busy side walk. "If he had killed you like he was supposed to, I wouldn't have to waste my time doing it myself." He threw her against a wall in an alley, hearing a yelp escape her pink lips, he smiled. "But here I am."

"You killed Peter! You killed my family! What do you want from me?!" She hissed in his face.

"Weren't you listening?" Masten chuckled. "I want you dead." He stroked her cheek gently. "Don't you want to join them?" He whispered.

Magdalena scowled at him, moving her face away from him. She closed her eyes to stop the tears, but failed. A lone tear betrayed her as it slid down her cheek. He was right. She wanted to be with them. She would do anything to join them. She missed them so much. She missed her mother's hugs and her father's laugh. She missed Lucas' teasing and Peter's touch. She wanted badly for the pain, the guilt, she felt over their deaths to go away. To allow her to breath properly. To allow her to sleep soundly. Maybe she should just let him kill her.

"_I know how you feel, Magsie. The pain I felt when Jess died was... almost unbearable. All I wanted was to find her killer and die in the fight so I can be with her when it was all over. My life... it was empty. It felt empty without her. She was... There was so much guilt. It was suffocating me. I couldn't― Dean brought me back. He always brought me back because he was there. He'll always be there. And now, we'll always be there. Things will be better. I promise."_

_Sam. Dean._ She thought. _Castiel. Chuck._ She faced Masten, her green eyes shining with angry tears. Determination taking over. This Demon won't kill her. She won't let him. She needs to live. _Your life is very important._ She can't die. She has to live for Sam and Dean and Chuck. She promised Castiel she would fight. She can't die. Her parents, Lucas, and Peter would have died for nothing if she just gave in to this Demon. _I can't die. I won't let him kill me!_

Suddenly, Masten retracted his hold on Magdalena. His hand was burned. He glowered at her, hatred for the girl pouring out of his eyes. He almost had her. He knew he did. Without warning, Magdalena struck him in the face. The impact drew blood from Masten's mouth.

"You're stronger than I thought," He commented smoothly as he regained his composure. But Magdalena didn't care to retort with a verbal comeback.

She plowed one hit after another. Over and over, until Masten was bloody on the ground. She knew she couldn't kill him and that her blows wouldn't affect him severely, but she has yet to learn how to exorcise a Demon. And all she needed was to stall him. After all, there were no other options but to run and run is what she did.

She ran for her life. She ran for her parents and Lucas and Peter. She ran for Chuck, Castiel, and even Ted. But more importantly, she ran for the two men that she cares so much about. The two men that saved her life and continue to save her even in absence. She ran for them.

* * *

She saw the white blast of a weapon shoot at the air vents. She saw Sam and Adam run out of the room they were in; Sam covering Adam, doing his best to protect his newly found little brother. They ran out in a hurry, down the hall, and down the stairs. Adan pulled on his jacket along the way. Fear encompassing his features.

"Where's your car?" Sam asks urgently.

"Over there."

"Alright," Sam says, glancing slightly toward the direction Adam indicated. "Keys." He ordered.

Adam reached in his pockets, tossing the keys to Sam. "Here, here."

Sam caught them with ease as Adam ran to the other side of his truck, looking back to the hotel room they left, expecting to see some vile creature from his worst nightmares prowling after them.

Sam tucked his gun under his arm, fumbling to find the right key for the truck. His heart raced with adrenaline. The only thoughts running through his mind were to protect Adam. Get Adam to safety. Get Adam out of there.

Adam's breathing began to accelerate, wondering what was taking Sam so long. Sure, it had been only seconds, but it felt like hours. He looked at Sam through the passenger window, feeling panic and fear and anxiety fill the night air. Warming up to suffocate them.

Suddenly, Adam sees Sam fall backward, hard on the pavement; his gun toting away from him, while something pulled him from his legs under the car. Adam's eyes widened at the sight and quickly sprints to Sam's side, yelling his name.

Just as he reaches him, Adam heard the roar of the Chevy Impala pulling up. He looks up in time to see Dean. "Dean, help!" He pleads from Sam's side as he tried to pull him from under the car.

Dean skids to a halt, only having time to park the car hastily, and flew out of it to reach Sam's other side and help Adam pull Sam from under the truck. The creature under the car playing a painful game of tug-o-war with them. Sam grunted with the pain of his limbs being pulled from opposite directions. After much effort, Dean and Adam manage to take control and tug him away. Adam finishing the few inches left because Dean grabbed the gun that Sam had dropped, cocked it, pointed it under the truck, and fired two loud shots. Testament of the anger he felt for the thing that dared to hurt his little brother.

He peered under the truck, waiting for a retaliation from the monster. None came, so he decided to wait a few more seconds then looked at Sam. Sam gave Dean a look, completely out of breath. He looked up at Adam who appeared exhausted from the exertion of energy. Adam heaved a big sigh and allowed himself to fall backward on the pavement to gain back his energy.

It was in that moment that Magdalena chose to wake, panting from what she witnessed in her sleep. There was a feeling in her bones that what she saw occurred exactly in the moment she saw it. A theory she has yet to confirm thanks to Masten.

Goose bumps rose on her arms thinking about her close encounter with the Demon. She couldn't believe she almost allowed some Demon to kill her. She nearly gave up because of her pain. Because she was broken and will remain broken for a while or always. She can't let Masten or any other Demon, for that matter, take advantage of that fact. _I'll have to be stronger._ She can't be weak. What would Sam and Dean say if they had found out how close she came to death? _Worried puppy dog eyes from Sam and worried glares from Dean, for starters._ She thought, smiling.

Maybe she should quit this quest given to her and help them? They came pretty close themselves tonight. She resisted the urge to pack up her things right then and there and bum her way to wherever the brothers were. But she knew she couldn't. Chuck saw her at a chapel speaking to someone and she knew that once Chuck has seen it, it can't be undone. No matter what she does, the end result will be her at a church talking to some Servant of God.

Magdalena sighed a deep, heavy sigh; ridding herself of the nerves building and tried to relax. _Don't think about them. Don't think about them or Masten._ She repeated to herself. Believing and hoping that by keeping her mind off of anything that would worry her and keep her from sleeping. She'd for once sleep soundly. Especially keeping her thoughts away from the Winchester's. As glad as she was to know that she could see them freely for some unknown reason (she was ninety-five percent certain that she saw them in the exact moment she thought about them) she didn't want to worry about what she saw because then she'd be worrying about their safety and want to leave to be with them and help them, when she knew she can't. Not only on Castiel's orders but also of Chuck's vision.

She laid her head back on her pillow, stroking her engagement ring for comfort. Tomorrow she'll find the church she's looking for, have her "conference" with this devout person, and be on her merry way to wherever else she'll be sent to. She sighed at how that sounded.

* * *

She rounded the corner to enter the street the map said she needed. She made a list of churches or chapels near her motel and started with the first one on her list. ST. MICHAEL'S CHURCH. Probably the thousandth St. Michael church she's visited since her search, but there was something about this one that was different. She had a feeling that this was _the_ church.

The fluttering in her stomach intensified and she knew more than ever that she was on the right path. She was going the right direction. She can feel it. She looked up from her map in time to see towers and pillars and high arced windows of a magnificent church. A beautiful church with senescent russet bricks and white peaks, framed with Gothic windows and gargoyles at the top. A white statue of the Archangel Michael with his famed flame sword held high to the Heavens, stood grandiosely above tall arced double doors. _This is it._ The butterflies in her anxious core somersaulted triumphantly. She crossed the street to join the House of the Lord.

She reached the steps to the entrance of the dignified church, casting out an eye for this 'Servant of God' and for Masten. He found her once, who's to say he won't do it again? Her veins chilled at the thought of him.

She ignored the shiver running up her spine as she noticed an elderly woman carrying quite a load of bags, struggling to climb the churches steps. Without giving it a second thought, Magdalena made her way toward the woman and reached for her bags.

"Let me help you with that," She offered, taking the bags from the woman's arms and carefully balanced them in her own, shouldering her duffel higher on her shoulder.

The woman let out a tired huff. "Thank you, dear," She responded gratefully.

Magdalena smiled at the woman, extending her elbow out for her. The woman smiled at the gesture and gently took the offered arm. Her warm ice blue eyes twinkled at Magdalena. Magdalena tried not to blush under the woman's stare.

Helping others wasn't a big deal for her. She did it often back home. She enjoyed helping others. It was something she couldn't resist. Whether the person was grateful for her kind assistance or not, she didn't much care. Her heart was happy with the fact that she was able to help someone.

In fact, it was the thankful individuals that would embarrass her by insisting they pay her kindness with gifts of their own. Usually these gifts were monetary gifts that she would graciously refuse. Assuring them that she didn't do it to be rewarded. She is unable to not help others if it is in her power to help.

So, for the elderly woman with her adorable wavy snow white bob, ice blue eyes, and warm smile to stare at her in awed admiration and grateful appreciation was a little disconcerting.

"Thank you," the old woman said again, once they entered the church.

"No problem," Magdalena replied indicating she'd follow the woman to her destination. The woman understood and continued onward to the back of the church.

They entered a hallway passing the stage and pew and many rose windows, turned left, crossed toward a door at the end of the hall, which the old lady pushed against gently. The door opened smoothly. Magdalena peered inside, curious as to what she'd see. What she saw startled her slightly. She saw many people bustling around the room like worker bees, carrying boxes, bags, and trays from one side of the room to the other, yelling at one another, "Put those here!" and "Yeah! Right there next to those boxes!"

The old lady smiled at Magdalena's astonished stare. She cleared her throat and the worker bees stopped their bustling instantly. "Thank God! She's here!" Someone yelled. Magdalena's brow raised high on her forehead as she glimpsed at the woman she offered her assistance to. _Must be someone important. _She concluded.

"Would someone please relieve this young lady of these bags and place them where they belong?" The old woman said clearly.

A young girl quickly hurried to do what was asked. She practically yanked the bags from Magsie causing her to sway on her feet unsteadily.

"Oh," Magsie breathed out, doing her best to regain her balance.

"Careful dear," The woman said to her, placing a hand on Magdalena's arm to steady her.

As soon as the woman gave her attention to Magdalena, the room returned to it's busy bustling from earlier. Magdalena gave an amused smile at the scene before her. People were zig-zagging their way across the room, carrying boxes and bags labeled for something that she couldn't catch. The woman smirked at Magdalena's observation. She placed a hand on her shoulder to grab her attention. Magdalena looked at her and the woman smiled again as she began walking. Magdalena followed her and stifled a laugh as the crowd parted like the Red Sea to allow them to pass toward the back of the room.

The woman with evident authority opened the door she was aiming for and walked in, leaving it open for Magdalena to enter which she did. She closed the door behind her softly. She turned to face the woman and gasped at the sight before her. Momentarily awestruck by the beauty of the room she entered.

The walls were painted a splendid royal red with a dark mahogany trim framing the top of the room. The high ceiling was painted in a mural resembling that of Raphael's _Sistine Madonna._ A tall Gothic window to her right, a tall dark mahogany boudoirs to her left next to a smaller but modest window. Straight ahead, behind another dark mahogany antique desk that had magnificent details groomed down the legs of the desk, were rows and rows of books of all kinds; aged beautifully and wrapping around a familiar painting. Magdalena's eyes remained on the painting and they widened in shock. _It's the 'Victory of the Archangel Michael'!_ She stared at the woman sitting in a grand leather high chair behind the desk, mouth slightly agape. The woman smiled patiently at her when she caught her eye. Magdalena blushed lightly and made her way toward a simple chair facing the woman. _I'm supposed to have a __talk with her?_

_

* * *

**A/N: This is probably the longest chapter I've written and I don't like it! :| But it's what I came up with and even though I've tried everything I could do to go back and change it and make it so that I actually like the chapter I just couldn't. It's the reason why I took soooo long to update. I couldn't find a way to write it so that I liked it. Maybe it's because it's the episode 'Jump the Shark' and let's face it, that wasn't a particularly good episode. *sigh* Whatever. I hope it's not too terrible. Anyway, I'd like to briefly say that I've never been anywhere that wasn't Southern California, El Paso, Texas, Little Rock, Colorado, or CD. Juarez, Chihuahua, Mexico. Which means that any geographical mistakes or anything relating to Chicago and the state of Illinois was not intentional. I apologize to those of you that live in Illinois and Chicago if I embarrassed you. Hope you enjoy the chapter and thanks for reviewing! ;)**_


	10. Chapter 10: Little Abagail

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Supernatural.**

**Of The Light**

**Elm Treigh**

**Chapter Ten**

**Little Abagail**

"_Surely there is a time to submit to guidance_

_and a time to take one's own way at all hazards."_

_-Thomas Huxley_

* * *

Unsure of what to do next, Magdalena placed her bag on her lap, smiling politely but awkwardly at the woman. "So, um," Magdalena said feeling rapidly uncomfortable under the woman's scrutiny.

"Thank you for helping me," The woman said.

Magdalena sighed and grinned at her. "It was no problem, really."

"All the same," The woman said casually, waving a dainty hand as she sat back in her leather chair. "Not many people would have offered an old woman a hand with her bags. I've been carrying those bags for what seemed like hours and no assistance from anyone." The woman shook her head, disappointed in the lack of manners and chivalry in today's society.

"That's a shame," Magdalena agreed. "I'm Magdalena, by the way." She extended a hand to the woman, which the woman took gladly. "But feel free to call me Magsie."

"Agatha," She replied, surprising Magsie with a strong and firm handshake. "But you can call me Aggie." She grinned and winked.

Magdalena also grinned. Aggie was teasing her. "I know what you're thinking," Magdalena began. Aggie's grin grew. "It should be Maggie and not Magsie."

"It's most common for many Magdalena's," Aggie concurred.

Magdalena laughed. "I know. I'm a huge fan of Bugs Bunny," She said, hoping that would explain everything. Aggie tilted her head, an amused look on her face. Magdalena continued. "When I was a baby, Mom said I'd see Bugs Bunny and squeal 'Bussie!' or 'Bugsie!'. So they decided to call me Magsie because I couldn't say Bugs Bunny."

"I see," Aggie said smiling affectionately at her memory. "That's cute."

Magdalena blushed. "So, what—" She began but was interrupted by a little girl bursting through the doors, wearing pink overalls and a purple t-shirt; red pigtails bouncing behind her.

"Nana Aggie!" She wailed, flouncing straight toward Aggie and plowing herself on her, burying her face in Aggie's chest.

Aggie gave Magdalena an apologetic look as she scooped the little girl in her arms and placed her on her lap. "What's the matter, Abby?" She asked peering at her face.

"Tommy and his friends," The little girl, Abby, whispered through her tears. "They were calling me mean names and pulling on my hair." She reached for one of her pigtails and tugged on it gently. "They said I was evil and Mommy was an evil witch slut." She buried her head back into Aggie's chest again, sobbing.

Magdalena couldn't believe the horrible things kids would say these days. She watched Aggie rock the little girl on her lap, saying over and over, "There, there, Abby. I'll go talk to them. It's alright."

The little girl sniffled as she looked up at her Nana. Love, admiration, appreciation, love. The emotions played clearly in her big dark brown eyes as she stared at Aggie. Aggie smiled down at her, placing a comforting kiss atop of her head, stood up, still holding her granddaughter, turned, and carefully sat her on the chair she had occupied.

"I'll be right back. You be a good girl to our guest, alright?"

"Yes, Nana Aggie," Abby sniffled, snuggling herself on the warm chair.

"I'll only be just a moment," Aggie said to Magdalena.

"Sure," Magdalena said smiling at her.

She watched Aggie leave the room before turning to see little Abby was still crying silently. Magdalena sat a little uneasily, fiddling with her bag; waiting for Abby to calm herself. Normally, Magsie was pretty good with children. Not exactly a natural, but managed well enough to have them like her and not wail or misbehave. She loved playing with them. Tag being her favorite game to play. Admittedly, she was better with little boys because of her little brother. She supposed she can do fine with the little red head sitting across from her.

She looked up at Abby and realized that she had long stopped crying but was staring at her curiously. Magdalena shared a small smile that Abby returned with a wide smile of her own.

"You shouldn't listen to what those boys say," Magdalena said. "All boys are mean, no matter how old they are. Unfortunately." She chuckled.

"I had a dream about you, Magdalena," Abby said softly.

Magdalena raised a brow. She replayed her time with Aggie, Abby, and herself; trying to recall when she and Abby were introduced. They weren't. _How did she know my name?_ "I'm sorry, what?" Magdalena asked.

"I had a dream about you. I saw you," Little Abby began. "You were sitting right where you are now. You asked me for guidance."

"I—" Magdalena stammered, trying to find words after that statement was difficult. She hadn't expected this small, adorable little red headed seven to eight year old girl to come out and say that she, Magdalena, would be seeking guidance from her. Especially since she was almost certain it would be Aggie's help she'd ask for. "Huh?"

Abby smiled at Magdalena patiently. "You thought Agatha was your guide," She stated.

"Well," Magdalena blushed, feeling unnerved with Abby's change in demeanor and voice. _Agatha? Wasn't it 'Nana Aggie' just a while ago?_ Could Little Abby be possessed? It wasn't an illogical question, considering the new life she was forced to take.

"It is true," Abby said.

"What is?" Magdalena replied cautiously.

"About my mother."

"Your mother?"

"She is a witch," Abby clarified. "And no. I am not possessed."

"How can I be sure?" Magdalena retorted. "For all I know, Masten could have possessed you or had one of his cronies do it and—"

"Masten is quite omnipotently for a Demon. He would need to possess someone who could withstand such puissance. And no other Demon can enter. We are protected here."

"So, you expect me to believe that an eight year old with vocabulary like yours, who's mom is a witch is supposed to help me with..." She trailed.

Truthfully, she wasn't sure what she needed help with. Castiel has ordered her to stay away from the Winchester's. _Check._ She couldn't stay with Chuck. _Check._ But Chuck saw her talking to someone. Was Abby that someone?

"You were sent in search of a church to speak to a servant of the Lord, were you not?" Abby questioned.

Magdalena frowned at the little girl. "Yeah, but—"

"We are in a church and I am a servant of the Lord."

"Your mom's a witch," Magdalena countered irritably.

"I serve God, regardless," Abby replied offhandedly.

Magdalena crossed her arms under her chest, lifting her chin up stubbornly at Abby. Abby, in turn, sighed and leaned forward, resting her small hands on the desk. She stared at Magdalena, waiting for her to speak. Magdalena slumped in her chair childishly and huffed.

"Fine," She said. "Fine. I believe you." Abby smirked. "But only because I'm not feeling like I did yesterday when I came face-to-face with the bastard."

"You two have been acquainted?" Abby frowned when Magdalena nodded angrily. "That is troubling."

"I'm sorry," Magdalena cut in. "Can you—"

"Can I what?" Abby asked curiously.

"You're an eight year old girl!" Magdalena pointed out exasperatedly. "Is there any way you can... I don't know. Not be eight or something? This is just weird." She confessed.

"I apologize," Abby said. She closed her eyes and within a few seconds was engulfed in what looked like sparkling gold dust. Magdalena watched amazed as the little girl before her aged right in front of her. Her red pigtails became longer. Her eyes remained just as big but weren't as pronounced as they were before. She grew exponentially, looking closer to Magdalena's age and just as the dust appeared it also disappeared. "Is this better?" Abby asked, opening her eyes.

"Um," Magdalena shook her head. "A little, I guess."

"Good. Shall we continue?"

"Uh... Sure?"

* * *

Walking through Heaven was not what it once was. Before the discovery of Lilith's plans, there was a sense of consensual purpose. Each knew their duty and obliged accordingly. These days, the air was humid with tension, uncertainty, and concealed panic. Questions were growing everywhere, but fear stopped any from plucking it from its branch and taking a bite. Soon Heaven will suffocate with them.

The Seals were breaking at a rapid pace. Far more quicker than the Angels had anticipated no matter how much they did to stop the Demons from breaking them. They were doing their very best, yet their best wasn't enough. They were losing and Castiel couldn't understand why.

He knew he shouldn't question his role or his superiors, but questions were all he had. Angels were stronger than Demons. At least most Demons. Alastair was an odd exception. So, why were they losing? As far as he was aware, there were legions of his brothers and sisters risking their lives to prevent Lucifer's liberation. Yet, more was needed.

Uriel, the brother he thought he could trust, had revealed that there are others that feel that Lucifer's rise from Hell is beneficial. That it was wrong of their Father to have created such murderous creatures and ask them to love them and protect them. Was this defiant mentality the reason the Angel's have been unsuccessful? Could Uriel and Lucifer have been right? Were humans really as inferior as they appear? Have his brothers and sisters and himself risked their lives and died for a race that do not deserve to live? After all, the humans kill one another for the very sins they were told not to succumb to. Were they unworthy beings?

Dean Winchester was not like most of his Father's creations. He knew of evils that most were oblivious to and fights them. A student and son of the famed John Winchester; who began his trek out of a loss of his most beloved, Mary. Dean was raised to kill all evil. He was groomed as a soldier of good to save innocents from the horrors that were Demons and such monsters. He gave up the American Dream so that others could live it.

In many ways, Dean Winchester is alike to an Angel of the Lord. He is not that different to Castiel. They share similar missions. They both fought evil to secure the lives of men and women. They were both born to do away with Demons. Sacrifice themselves for others. Dean, however, is not willing to sacrifice others for the better good. He is disinclined to quit on others, determined to fight till the end. He will fight to the death for strangers.

A trait Castiel admires as well as unable to fully comprehend. If necessities were needed, like the lives of thousands to stop one rebellion Angel, then they should be done. Shouldn't they? There is much about Dean Winchester Castiel does not understand. His unorthodox ways. His Devil-may-care attitude. His unwavering bravado against the Angels. The same Angels that do not want Lucifer to walk the Earth. How much he cares, though he hides it well.

Indeed, Dean Winchester is unlike many of his Father's creations and Castiel finds himself drawn to him. He likes Dean Winchester. Dare he speak of it aloud, he cares about Dean Winchester. Just as he cares about Magdalena De La Luz.

Magdalena De La Luz was also unlike other humans. She has a strength that Castiel did not expect her to possess. He has lived among humans, undetected, watching over his Father's children for centuries and he has seen most men and women crumble under the pressure. Losing themselves into the darkness when those they have cherished were brutally taken from them. Seldom exhibit such inner and outer strength or beauty; for Magdalena was definitely beautiful. That was evident. It cannot be ignored, no matter how much he tried. Humans like Magdalena are rare.

Magdalena was beautiful, resilient, stubborn, and warmhearted. Peter, the love of her life, died. Her mother and father, and little brother were murdered, yet all she could think about was saving the Winchester's and keeping her word to fight when called. She did not fall as other humans are prone to. She stood defiant against her loss and was determined to finish the job she accepted.

Castiel knew about Magdalena's feelings for the Winchester's. He was aware that although she was hurting and will never again feel whole, she would sacrifice herself for them in an instant. He knew this because he knows how pure her heart is. Magdalena is a virtuous young lady. She is pure in more ways than one. Seeing her upset was something he did not care for. She deserves better. If he understood the concept of hope and what hope was intended for, he hoped to never see Magdalena's vivid green eyes sad ever again.

"Hello brother."

Castiel returned from his traitorous thoughts to respond. "Hello, Adriel."

"You seem troubled," Adriel queried, searching Castiel's face. "Do you doubt?"

Castiel tried not to lose his composure at Adriel's blatant question. The Angel's were aware of his wariness to take orders concerning the Winchester's. Of his involvement with his charge, Dean Winchester. Should he rectify this mess or suffer the consequences?

"I do not doubt my purpose," He replied.

Adriel nodded, accepting Castiel's diplomatic response. "It is natural."

Castiel scrutinized his brother, confused. "What is natural?"

"To doubt," He answered simply as he began to walk, allowing Castiel to step into stride with him; which he did. "Many Angel's question their faith and their duty at some point."

"Hmm..." Was all Castiel answered.

To doubt. To question. It was something that should not be spoken. It was a taboo in Heaven. To even think of it is shamed upon and dealt with immediately. No Angel would want to be reprimanded for doubt.

Adriel halted and faced Castiel. "I know of your doubt, Castiel. I have heard whispers."

Castiel looked away, frowning. It is a shame he did no wish to wear but wear it he must. A cruel form of punishment for his interference, no matter how compelled he felt to do so.

Adriel placed a firm hand on Castiel's shoulder. "I understand better than others, Castiel. Believe me, you are not the first." He sighed, removed his hand and looked away.

Castiel scrunched his brow. "I do not—"

"Dean Winchester is quite the arduous human," Adriel continued quickly. "He lives for his brother." Castiel nodded. "The love, the bond he shares with Sam Winchester..."

"it is very potent," Castiel agreed.

"It will be put to the test in the coming days." Adriel began to walk again, his hands behind his back. Castiel fell into step with him, his hands also behind his back. "The Final Seal approaches, my brother, and Dean Winchester is the only one who can stop it. Despite what his brother may believe."

Castiel stared at his older brother. Adriel, who seemed to be talking in circles, not a word said made much sense, was revered in Heaven. His input on anything is esteemed to the highest degree. He was right about Sam Winchester. He does not believe his elder brother possesses the strength to put a stop to the Apocalypse. However, Sam Winchester's opinion is based by hate and revenge. His goal is to destroy Lilith, not just derail the Apocalypse.

"Troubling times will come to pass. Lilith is the last Seal and Sam Winchester will break it," Adriel stated, staring intently and knowingly at Castiel.

Castiel's eyes widened. It couldn't be! Lilith is the last Seal? Sam Winchester will bring upon the Apocalypse. He will raise Lucifer from Hell. His obsession with Lilith and her demise will be the downfall of Heaven and Earth alike. _I cannot let this happen!_

As if reading his mind, Adriel adds, "It is inevitable."

"Why are you telling me this, brother?" Castiel asked.

"Many of our brothers and sisters followed Lucifer when he rebelled. They left our Father to join him. They believed in Lucifer. And when Michael banished him from Heaven, many were also banished with him for their insubordination. Not many survived afterwards. Now that there is a possibility he will return, there are others who wish to join him. Others who have waited for this day to reveal their true colors and ideals. Just as there are others who wish to put an end of this rivalry between him and ourselves." Adriel sighed. "It is a horrible sight when family quarrel, brother."

Castiel stared at his elder brother, confused as to why he was receiving a history lesson of their darkest past. Every Angel in Heaven and on Earth were aware of Lucifer's fall. Many feared their fate will mirror his if they lose faith in their mission. Their purpose. Falling from Heaven was a worse punishment than death.

"Why are you telling me this, Adriel?" Castiel asked again.

"Do you have faith in our Father, Castiel?" Adriel questioned.

Castiel scrunched his brows, thoroughly confused by his question. "Of course," He answered.

"Dean Winchester is the only man who can prevent Lucifer's rising," Adriel finished and vanished.

* * *

"Aren't you worried that Aggie will interrupt us?" Magdalena asked Abby.

After she got over the initial shock of the once small eight year old girl, now a full grown woman, who was apparently a powerful young witch, was the 'Servant of the Lord' Chuck had told her about; the one she would have searched for after she had found the church, she became more secure in the conversation and in her company.

"She will not interrupt us," Abby answered.

"Are you sure?" Magdalena said skeptically. Abby nodded. "Was she in on it or something?" Abby smiled. Magdalena shook her head, chuckling. She should have guessed.

"So..."

"You have questions," Abby stated matter-of-fact. Magdalena nodded. "I want to be sure you understand that not all of your questions will be answered. Much like the Angels that watch over you, I am limited in what I can and cannot reveal. Do you understand?"

Magdalena scowled. What was the point of her speaking to this 'Servant of the Lord' if she was still going to be kept in the dark? Didn't she leave the Winchester's to get answers? Wasn't she forced to leave Chuck to get answers? Why can't she know what's going on? She stood angrily, turning her body toward the exit. She looked back at Abby, who had a serene and patient visage. Magdalena clenched her fists. She closed her eyes, breathed in and breathed out slowly and sat back down harshly.

"I understand," She said through gritted teeth.

Abby gave a curt nod. "Good." She waved a hand in front of her.

Magdalena sighed heavily. "Okay," She began. "Why is Masten after me? Why did my family and Peter have to die? Why am I so important?"

Abby stared at Magdalena sympathetically. Her hands were folded in front of her on the desk. "Masten is probably one of the most powerful Demon's Hell has. Some say he is more than a Demon, but that is a rumor. No one knows for sure."

"More than a Demon?" Magdalena asked, brows scrunched. "Could he be a Fallen Angel?"

Abby shrugged. "Possibly. However, you must know that most believe the Fallen Angels, aside from Lucifer, died in battle. The first big war in Heaven. If any survived, they were likely forced to live among the very beings they rebelled against, stripped of their Angelic powers, and became humans. Speculations and theories, of course." She said offhandedly. "Masten's origins are still up for debate. The only one who knows the answer is Masten himself. But no one has ever survived his creative interrogations. Alastair was his apprentice. That we do know."

Magdalena gasped. Alastair? The son of a bitch that tortured her Dean? _My Dean?_ The Demon whose expertise was torture? He was once a student? That would mean Masten is definitely a Demon then, wouldn't it?

"Why is he after me?"

"You are the Light."

"The Light? What do you mean?"

"You are rebirth."

"What does _that_ mean?" Magdalena huffed irritably.

"it means," Abby said slowly, looking away from Magdalena and searching the room. Pausing to find the best way to word her response.

"You can't tell it to me straight, can you?" Magdalena said softly, defeated.

Abby frowned. "I'm sorry, Magsie. I'm sorry I can't reveal more or tell you everything. All I really know, all I can say, is that you are much more powerful than you believe. You can do things others cannot. The Angel's and Demon's alike were not expecting you to have been born, let alone exist. When the ball began to roll, it was important for the Demons to find you and kill you. You can foil their plans. It was important for the Angels to find you and keep you safe. You can foil the Demons plans."

"Great," Magdalena muttered.

"It is also important Lucifer does not get his hands on you," Abby forewarned.

"Why?"

"Lucifer was the first Fallen Angel. He defied God and refused to bow down to us humans—"

"I know the story," Magdalena cut in. "Cut to the point."

"The point," Abby said forcefully. "Is that Lucifer will kill you and everyone and everything on Earth. If he kills you, hope is lost. That is why your life is important, Magdalena. You are the Light."

"But the Angels say Dean is supposed to stop the Apocalypse. If he stops it, Lucifer can't get me. Masten won't be able to because I'll get him before he gets me," She said vehemently. "Am I supposed to stand by and let Dean do it alone or fight with him?" She sighed, slumping her shoulders, thinking about what Abby said then continued. "I understand my life is important. I get what you're saying. I just wanna know what exactly I'm supposed to be doing." She confessed lamely.

"You were told that your involvement with the Winchester's would endanger their lives, correct?" Magdalena nodded. "What you were told is true. Their lives will be in more danger than is usual for them if you are with them." Magdalena pouted. She slumped in her chair. _Great._ "However, you can also save them."

"Save them? From what?" Magdalena asked, sitting up, interested. If she couldn't save her family and Peter she will damn sure do all she can to save Sam and Dean.

"You are Magdalena of the Light."

"Um..."

"You can save everyone. The love you have for the Winchester's, for Chuck, for Castiel; even for Ted. It will save us all."

"How do you know about Chuck and Castiel and Ted?" Magdalena asked feeling instantly protective.

"The Winchester's are famous. Every move they make is known almost immediately. Perhaps a bit of information is askew, but you get the idea."

"And me?"

"The Demons know Masten has put it upon himself personally to track you down and kill you. It's this reason that you're a target for the Demons. Whomever captures you or kills you first is the winner. And the fact that the Angels are keen to find you and keep you from harms way... Well..."

"Makes me more than just a bulls-eye," She sighed. "So, should I travel with Sam and Dean then? For my own safety. They're the best, right?"

Abby's face was expressionless. She stared at Magdalena with a blank look before slowly giving her a supportive smile. Magdalena returned the smile. She wasn't given much information, but what she was told was enough for her to realize that she shouldn't take her life lightly. That she needed to be more careful. If she wants to save Sam and Dean and Chuck and Ted she needs to live. Now all that was left was to decide whether she should return to the Winchester's despite what Castiel ordered, or stay away from them like the Angel's want her to.

"One more thing," Magdalena said. Abby cocked her head to the side. "The night Peter died," She swallowed a lump in her throat. Closing her eyes to be sure she had her emotions in check. Peter and her family and that night will forever be a sore subject for her. She opened her eyes after a minute. "Masten said I have an Archangel attached to me, which was why he used Peter to get to me." She spat angrily. "But when I met him, no Archangel came to my rescue. Does that mean I..."

Abby pondered that bit of information. "You are protected Magdalena."

"By an Archangel? I mean, when Chuck was in the same room with Lilith it was obvious an Archangel was gonna come and open a can of whoop ass. But when Masten had his _hands_ on me, nothing."

Abby frowned at that. "I'm sorry, Magdalena. I don't know why you did not have... You are indefinitely protected. Perhaps you are growing stronger and tracking you may be more of a challenge? I honestly do not know."

Magdalena nodded. She had a flicker of hope that maybe Abby might have had a validated idea but wasn't surprised that she didn't. It looked more and more like she was in this alone.

Suddenly, Magdalena felt a fiery pain in her abdomen. She held her stomach with one arm, bowled over, clutching tightly at the desk with the other, hissing in agony. Abby quickly left her spot and knelt by her side worried.

"Magdalena?"

Magdalena peeked at Abby. "I think..." But before she could finish her sentence, she and Abby heard screaming from the other room. Magdalena stared wide-eyed at Abby.

Abby looked at the door. She stood slowly, keeping a hand on Magdalena's shoulder. "It's him, isn't it?"

Magdalena stared at the door. Her heart froze. _How did he find me?_ The flames in her stomach disappeared but the screaming continued. She stood, shakily. Abby's hand tightened and Magdalena looked at her.

"We have to get you outta here," She said, reaching her hand.

"What?" Magdalena said, pulling her hand away before she could take it. "No. We have to help them!" She ran to the door and flung it open.

"Magdalena, no!" Abby said following after her and stood frozen beside her at the bloody mess of limbs and slashed throats of her friends and family in front of her. She hadn't realized the screaming had stopped almost as soon as they heard it. Her mind focused on taking Magdalena to safety. She glared angrily at the the man that stood in the middle of the now crimson room. Not a scratch or drop of blood on him. He held someone high above the ground by the neck.

"Ah, there you are," He said smiling at Magdalena.

Abby placed herself in front of Magdalena. Blocking her from his sight, breaking what ever connection he was trying to make with her. "Let her go," She demanded of him.

Masten's eyes glittered wickedly at Abby. "You didn't say the magic words."

Magdalena couldn't move from her shock at the sight. The quaint little room of bustling worker bees were all dead. Dead because Masten wanted her. They knew Abby was talking to her. They knew she was of some importance. The whole thing was set up so that she would meet Abby and they probably had tried to save her; give her a chance to escape. All those innocent people died fighting Hell's most dangerous Demon so _she_ could live. And what was worse was Masten had a barely alive Aggie by the neck. _No more deaths._

"No more," She growled. "Let her go, Masten. Now."

Masten looked at Aggie, then at Abby, and landing his gaze on Magdalena. His wicked smile became a sneer as he squeezed Aggie's neck. A loud snap resounded in the quiet room, followed by a screeching, "NO!" and an enraged Abby charging after Masten.

"Abby! No!" Magdalena yelled, trying to grab her before it was too late, although it was.

She watched horrified and greatly afraid. Abby was almost on Masten, but Masten just waved a hand in front of him, and Abby flew across the room, hitting the wall harshly; leaving a cracked print. She slid down the wall slowly, landing with a thud. Magdalena rushed to her side.

"Ah, ah, ah," Masten tutted, stopping Magdalena before she reached her destination with another wave of his hand, throwing her against the opposite wall and pinning her against it. Magdalena struggled to free herself of the invisible restraints. Masten walked slowly toward her. "How many more innocent people will have to die because of you, Magdalena?"

"Go to Hell," She literally spat in his face.

Masten wiped his face, sighing. "Very original. I would have thought someone as intelligent as you would come up with something better." Magdalena gazed daggers at Masten who smiled at her. He stroked her cheek gently. "It's a shame I have to kill you." He whispered. "You are very beautiful. Angelic even." He trailed his nose along her neck, taking in her scent with relish. Wildflowers, hate, and fear. His favorite. Magdalena cringed away. Masten smirked, stepping back to get a better view at his victory. "But you do need to die. Especially since we're so close to the end. Or rather, so close to the beginning of the end."

Magdalena stared at the Demon. Determined not to show fear though her bones were quivering with nothing but. "You can't win."

Masten laughed loudly. "Only a few Seals are left, darling. I think it's safe to say we've already won."

"Not if I can help it," A third voice said.

Masten turned and found himself drenched in Holy Water. He yelled, a little annoyed at the stinging the water brought. Abby caught Magdalena as she fell from the wall and pulled her away from Masten urgently. She flicked a finger at him, throwing him to a wall. Abby extended her palm in front of her, focusing her energy on him to cage him on the wall.

"Stupid, little witch," Masten hissed. "You think you're strong enough to stop me?"

Abby shook her head, her face streaked with tears. Her body battered from the hit. "I know I'm not," She said. "But I only need to stop you long enough for Magdalena to get away."

"What?" Magdalena said, from behind her. "I'm not leaving you alone with him!"

"Magdalena, you have to. You're more important."

"But he'll kill you!"

"Better me than you." Abby glimpsed at her.

"No," Magdalena shook her head stubbornly, standing beside her. "No more deaths, okay? You're _not_ going to die for me. I won't allow it."

"Magdalena..." Abby groaned, but gasped suddenly as she was slashed across the face.

"Abby!"

"You should have listened to her, Magdalena," Masten said approaching her. Magdalena had kneeled beside the bleeding Abby, fighting back her tears. The gash on her face was deep and disfiguring. "After I get rid of her, I'll kill you, and then I can go back to waiting for the last Seal to break. Which is inevitable. Lilith is the only one who can break it."

"Sam and Dean will stop her!" She yelled looking up at him.

"Oh, we're counting on Sam to stop her," Masten grinned. "Poor revenge-driven Sam. He'll become our hero when he kills Lilith and breaks the last Seal. I hope you weren't too attached to the guy."

"What?" Magdalena whispered. _Lilith _is_ the last Seal?_

Masten was feet away from Magdalena, readying himself to strike. Cherishing the moment a little longer before making his move. "This might hurt a bit," He said.

"Yes it will."

Masten spun around and was met with a harsh blow to the face, sending him away a couple of feet, and was quickly met with another.

"Castiel!" Magdalena said shocked.

Castiel grabbed Magdalena's arm and disappeared. Magdalena saw a very angry and bloody sneer on Masten's face right before Castiel took her away with him and found herself in her motel room.

Castiel quickly let go of her arm to stand in front of her. "Are you alright?"

Magdalena stared dumbstruck at him. All those people. Aggie and Abby. They died to save her. And Sam. Sam will break the last Seal because Lilith _is_ the last Seal. She knew it was true. Masten was right. Sam was revenge-driven. He wants Lilith's head on a stick. Tears stung her eyes as she tried to focus on Castiel.

"Magdalena?" Castiel said and stumbled backward as Magdalena launched herself on him, wrapping her arms around his neck, sobbing into his chest.

"Castiel, why—" She choked on her words.

Castiel stood motionless. Unsure of what he was to do. Comfort her sorrow? How does he accomplish that? How does one comfort pain? He lifted a hand to pat her lightly on the back when she pulled away from him. She looked him in the eye. The tears were like green dew drops trailing down her cheeks. He watched her wipe them away hastily.

"Thank you," She rasped out.

"You are welcomed," Castiel said uneasily.

Magdalena smiled shyly at him, then frowned. "Cas! Sam is... Lilith is the last Seal. We have to warn them!"

Castiel stood in his spot, uncomfortable and confused. How did she know that? "Are you alright?" He asked again, looking her over deliberately avoiding her request. He has been warned not to say anything to the Winchester's or Magdalena by Zachariah as soon as he heard about his talk with Adriel. He hadn't expected Magdalena to have been aware of the Seal's and Lilith. He knew what he must do and disapproved of it immediately.

"Yes, I'm fine!" Magdalena huffed. "Cas, c'mon! We have to tell them about Lilith. We have to warn them!"

She picked up the duffel she had dropped, not sure if she had had it with her the entire time or not. She shrugged it off, walking past Castiel and placed it on the bed. She began packing the belongings she had scattered around the room.

"Magdalena," Castiel said walking behind her.

Magdalena turned, sucking in a breath. Castiel stood inches away from her. Their lips were close. She glanced at them. They were soft and full and hers for the taking. She looked up into his intense blue eyes boring into her; her heart beating fast. She gulped, feeling the heat creep up her neck and down into her lower belly. All she had to do was raise herself a few inches or so and their lips would touch and... Her heart raced faster when Castiel's hand raised. It reached to her cheek, stroking it slowly, catching a stray tear she hadn't noticed there, before he cupped her chin. He leaned down. Magdalena parted her lips, bracing herself for the feel of his mouth on hers.

"I'm sorry," He whispered.

_Sorry?_ Magdalena wondered. Darkness took hold of her before she could think anymore about it. She fell on her bed, unconscious.

* * *

**A/N: Well, there you have it! Another chapter! Yay! I hope y'all like this chapter. I was having quite a bit of trouble with it and honestly? I'm not sure I like it. But, hey, I'm my own worst critic. Always have been. Always will be. Anyway, I wanna quickly say thanks to Forbidden. Love. 21 for helping me brainstorm for my chapters! We make a great team and you're AWESOME! ;D Don't forget to review, please! **


	11. Chapter 11: Going Home

**DISCLAIMER: Chapter may/will contain events/dialogue directly from the show. For this reason I _insist_ that I do NOT own Supernatural.**

**Of The Light**

**Elm Treigh**

**Chapter Eleven**

**Going Home**

"_The ache for home lives in all of us. The safe place _

_where we can go as we are and not be questioned."_

_-Maya Angelou_

* * *

Magdalena woke with a start, feeling groggy and lethargic. She looked around the room, noticing the walls were a different color and the windows were a different shape and size; even the curtains were different.

"What happened?" She asked herself aloud; pulling the covers away from her and sitting up. Her bare feet touched the carpet. She rubbed her feet on the carpet to warm them while she stretched her arms out then over, hearing her joints pop and sighing at the sensation.

She stood and walked toward the bathroom to begin her morning routine; undisturbed by the wave of confusion and frustration that was ready to strike and wash all over her. She scratched her head lazily, staring at herself in the mirror. She gasped, shocked at her reflection. Running her hands over her swollen eyes, red nose, and puffy lips. She looked as though she had been crying through the night. Which considering the small headache she was beginning to have and the way she looked, she probably had.

"What the hell happened?" She whispered.

She began to daze off, her hands still tracing her eyes and mouth, as she tried to recollect the events that caused her appearance.

She remembered Aggie and Abby. She remembered Abby's transformation from an eight year old girl to a grown woman upon her request. She remembered their talk and the new information she had finally come by about who she is and her relation to the boys. What she should do next.

Her hands gripped the sink tightly as the image of a pale sallow faced man, standing in the middle of what looked like a blood bath straight from The Battle of Antietam came into view. _Masten._

She remembered Masten showing up and killing everyone that had gotten in his way to get to her. She remembered Masten snapping Aggie's neck in two ruthlessly, Abby charging him, the fight that ensued; her standing stock still at what she was witnessing. She even remembered Castiel coming to her rescue when Masten had her cornered while she held Abby on her lap, bleeding to death. But somewhere between Masten discharging Abby with a fierce blow and Castiel showing up was a blank space and she didn't know why.

"Good afternoon people of Cornell, Illinois!"

The radio startled Magdalena back into reality. _Cornell, Illinois?_ Wasn't she in Chicago? How did she get to Cornell? Did Castiel bring her here? Why? For her own safety? Again there was a blank in her mind. She can't even remember what happened after Castiel took her away from Masten!

She stomped back into the room upset, searched for her phone, and scrolled down the contact list. She was going to get to the bottom of this. Now!

* * *

Castiel sighed as he walked away from the scene. He had been watching Magdalena making a call to Chuck, seeking more answers from him, only to be disappointed to not receive any.

He closed his eyes. He could still see Magdalena retrieving her belongings frantically after he had saved her from Masten's clutches. Her words echoing in his head. _"We have to tell them. We have to warn them."_ See her turn around and gasp at how close he was to her. The blush that crept up her neck as she glanced quickly at his lips then returned her gaze to his eyes. The rapid beating of her heart when he cupped her chin in order to do what was needed to be done. He saw the want in her eyes for their lips to touch. She wanted him to kiss her. She _wanted_ him. He's seen want in Humans before, but never directed at him and never had it looked so enticing. And how does he repay this want she had for him? How does he react to it? He erases a bit of her memory and leaves her unconscious in a motel a few towns over.

"Castiel," Adriel said from behind him.

Castiel turned, putting aside his thoughts of Magdalena lest his brother hear them. "Adriel," He replied.

"I'm sorry," Adriel said gripping Castiel's shoulders. "It was not my intention for—"

"It's alright, Adriel," Castiel said casually, shrugging off Adriel's hold on him.

He didn't begrudge his brother for what he revealed to him. He wasn't sure exactly what Adriel had wanted him to do with the information. Warn Dean? Tell him about Lilith? About Sam being deceived? It went against his orders. And besides, Sam should know better than to trust a Demon. Demons will always have an ulterior motive. It has become hard to tell whether Dean would be able to stop Sam.

"_We have to warn them!"_

Setting Lucifer free would be chaos. Millions of people will die. More of his brothers and sisters will die. Lucifer equals death. Lilith is the key to his freedom. Sam is the hand on that key. Could he stand to allow so much death and destruction to his Father's creatures? For the world to end? For Magdalena to possibly die? She'd do anything for the Winchester's. She'd protect them every which way she can. She'd fight for them. She'd die for them. Could Castiel stand to see Magdalena die?

"Adriel," He looked up to regard his brother who was waiting patiently for him to respond to him.

"I know," Adriel answered. "I could manage a few minutes with Dean Winchester while he sleeps. Have him meet you here." He handed Castiel a piece of folded paper with an address. "I will do my best to give you as much time with them as possible. We have to stop this Castiel. Go!" And they both vanished.

Castiel found himself on a dock by the lake. Trees surrounded him and Dean who was sitting on a chair, holding a fishing rod. Bait settled on his left. It was a peaceful dream. Castiel felt a pang in his chest. But he needed to tell him. He approached Dean slowly, being sure to be in his peripheral.

"We need to talk," He said.

Dean was momentarily startled. He twitched his head to the right, glimpsing Castiel's form and sighed. "I'm dreaming, aren't I?"

Castiel looked down at Dean. Urgent worry and slight fear that he was going to get caught, etched on his face. "It's not safe here. Some place more private."

"More private? We're inside my _head."_

"Exactly," Castiel said, looking around at the trees beyond the lake. "Someone could be listening."

Dean looked up at Castiel when he said that. He saw the anxiety and nervous glances at their surroundings. The slight fear. He became nervous himself just seeing them. "Cas, what's wrong?"

Castiel pulls out the white folded paper Adriel gave him. "Meet me here." He hands the paper to Dean. "Go now."

Suddenly, Castiel disappears. Dean looks left and right before waking with a gasp.

* * *

Magdalena began pacing her motel room restlessly, sucking on her fingernail as she waited for Ted to answer his phone.

"C'mon Ted, please," She urgently whispered.

"Hello?"

Magdalena sighed, relieved. "Ted! Thank God!"

"Lil' Lady? Ever'thing alright?"

"Yeah, fine," She paused. "Well, no. Not really."

"What's ter matter?"

"It's a friend," Magdalena said slowly. "He— He's in trouble and I have no way to get to him. The motel I'm staying at is a little out of ways from any towns or anywhere really, and—"

"Motel? I thought you was staying with this Edlund feller?"

"Oh, um, I had to leave because I, uh," She looked around nervously. Looking for a plausible answer on the walls, knowing she wouldn't find anything on them. "Needed to see a friend at a church in Chicago. She, uh, wanted help with this charity drive she was doing and I said I'd go because it was on the way? Yeah, that's it."

"Yer in Chicago now?"

Magdalena frowned irritated. "No," She pouted. "I'm in Cornell. Same state though."

"How'd the Hell did ya get there?" Ted said. Magdalena was about to respond when Ted continued. "Never mind. I gotta buddy live in Cornell. He'll give ya a ride. Where'd ya need to go?"

"Pontiac, Illinois," Magdalena answered.

* * *

Castiel traipsed about impatiently and apprehensively in the industrial factory. Waiting for Sam and Dean Winchester to arrive so that he could finally reveal everything he knew to them. Everything he found out. They had a right to know. Telling them would save thousands and millions of lives. It would save the lives of his brothers and sisters. It would save Magdalena. Any punishment he would receive would be worth it. Right?

Adriel watched Castiel pace a clean line on the dusty floor. It was the only way. He would have been more than happy to tell Dean Winchester everything himself, but Dean was not familiar with him. Though Dean Winchester was cautious around Castiel, Adriel knew that somewhere deep down, Dean Winchester trusts Castiel. Which is why it had to be him.

"They'll be here, brother," Adriel said calmly.

"But you two shouldn't."

Both Adriel and Castiel turned at the sound of the voice. There standing a few feet away were about five of their brothers wearing black suits. _Zachariah's Angel's._ Adriel thought bitterly.

"My brother's," He said softly, approaching them gently, arms spread out invitingly.

"Adriel," One of them said. "You betray us." He turned his attention to Castiel. "And you." He looked down on Castiel, disgusted. "I knew you couldn't be trusted."

Adriel stopped his stride toward his younger brothers and instead stood a little ahead of Castiel, who had decided to succumb to his brother's words and look away ashamed. "He is doing what needs to be done," Adriel hissed in Castiel's defense.

"He disobeys his orders!"

"Lucifer cannot rise!" Adriel stated. "Death becomes us all if he is set free!"

"Paradise will await us, brother." Another Angel said.

"Paradise? This is not what our Father wanted!"

"How would you know?" The previous Angel seethed. "Our Father has deserted us! Zachariah will bring us peace!"

Castiel looked up then. "Our Father has not deserted us!"

"Quiet traitor! You will be dealt with accordingly for your treachery!"

"He isn't going anywhere," Adriel said slowly, lowering his head, fists clenching.

"He's coming with us. As are you."

The five Angels approached Castiel slowly; two leading the three that flanked them. Castiel stiffened, preparing himself for a fight, keeping a keen eye on his brothers' movements. He was aware that he was on Zachariah's 'keep-an-eye-on' list. Especially after his hesitance with Dean's involvement with Alastair and his intervening with Sam and Dean's encounter with Chuck. He briefly looked at Adriel, appreciative that he at least had him on his side.

Adriel took a step forward, toward them; putting himself in between them and their intended target. He sized them up, shaking his head at them. Giving them one last chance to reconsider their actions and leave before things got ugly. He didn't want to fight his brothers. He didn't want a fight to occur, period, but he was willing to stop what they're about to start if need be.

The Angel's leading the group, halted, glancing at each other, silently communicating their plans. Should they leave the traitorous Angels be and fall back? Return to Heaven with the news of failure? No. They would not fall back, so they determinedly moved onward as gracefully as only an Angel could going into battle.

Not leaving it to chance, Adriel struck at his brothers before they could reach Castiel. The impact of the blow causing them to skid a good couple of feet backward. Their heads snapped up, fear and uncertainty in their eyes.

The two Angels running the show, hesitated before deciding a beat down was preferable to the stench of shame and incompetence they were likely to endure if they didn't follow through.

They knew Adriel was a highly ranked Angel and he possessed powers they do not, but orders were orders. They persisted onward, coming closer and closer with each step. Their body's tense— alert, understanding that the situation had turned from bringing Castiel in to a resistance, involving one of Heaven's most venerated Angels.

Castiel followed Adriel's cue and swung at one of the brothers that had reached him. Throwing him back against the concrete wall, a thunderous sound echoing throughout the abandoned factory as the Angel's body left a cracked imprint. He fell to the ground with another loud thud, temporarily ejected from the fight.

The other four Angels recovered quickly and suddenly, Adriel was fending off two while Castiel fought the others. Dodging swings and kicks. Receiving a few punches here and there, but not enough to cause either to lose their footing or the upper hand. Both Adriel and Castiel were skilled soldiers in combat and the Angels that were sent to do Zachariah's bidding were still very much young and inexperienced.

Castiel was momentarily distracted, at one point, and was thrown clear across the factory straight toward the stairs. He landed harshly, leaving a crater shaped as his body, blood appearing on his nose and corner of his lip. He wiped it away, ignoring the stinging sensation as he allowed it to heal. He watched Adriel fight against four. The Angel he had knocked out, back, and fighting with more fervor; the other was strutting toward him, thinking he had gotten the better of him.

Castiel peeled himself off the stairs, standing slowly, sneering at the approaching Angel. He took a moment to dust himself off before flying down to Adriel's side, giving a fierce blow to the Angel that had thrown him along the way; pulling two of the Angels that were on Adriel off of him. Grunting as he launched them against the steel bars and cranes, causing the frames to break with a loud shriek.

Adriel managed to repel one Angel away long enough to quickly send one away and simultaneously swing at the other. Castiel, also, sent one away while he struggled with the last as Adriel was then fighting two. Through the struggle he sought out Adriel's well being. One of the Angel's extended a palm out to Adriel's chest and blasted him back so that he hit a thick beam; snapping it in two.

"Adriel!" He shouted, giving a harsh right hook to the Angel he was arm locked with, and charged toward the two remaining Angels.

"Enough of this!" Someone had said and just as suddenly as the fight began, they all vanished with a great white light.

* * *

"Hey check it out," Dean said, flashing his light on a symbol on a wall painted in blood. Sam looks up, pointing his own light. "Look familiar?"

"Yeah, it does," Sam answered.

"Anna used something like that to wish the Angel's back to the cornfield." He looked away from the symbol, flashing his light elsewhere.

"So, what? Cas was fighting Angels?" Sam asked incredulously. He followed Dean, also returning to looking around.

"I don't know," Dean replied, then stood still. "Shh, shh. You hear that?" Sam stilled, straining his ears to hear what Dean heard. "Sounds like someone's coming."

"Yeah, someone small."

They walked behind a beam and stood there, shutting their flashlights off, waiting for the trespasser as the hurried steps became closer and closer. Dean peered out of the corner, Sam doing the same on the other side.

"Oh no!"

"Magsie?" Sam asked stepping out.

"What're you doing here?" Dean asked surprised and a little put out.

"I'm too late!" Magdalena said, ignoring their questions and rushing to them. "Where's Castiel?"

"Uh," Sam blinked, wondering how she knew that Cas was in danger and where he was. "We were just looking for him." He answered after a while.

Magdalena frowned and walked away from them. She began looking through the rubble, moving some of the mangled metalwork. Sam sighed. He walked toward her and assisted her.

"What're you doing here?" Dean asked again.

"I was told to come here," She grunted lifting a bar. "That Castiel was in trouble."

"You were told?" Dean said skeptically.

"Yes!" Magdalena huffed, dropping a particularly heavy square something. "Could you help? Please?" She threw a tiny piece of scrap at him.

"Hey!" Dean said, sighing, returning to the search. He spotted something a little aways from the two, in a pile of rubble. He walked to it cautiously before realizing that it was a body. "Sam. Magsie." They looked up and hurried over to Dean.

"Cas? Cas! Hey Cas..." Dean said reaching a hand out to him. Sam stood on one side of Dean, Magsie crouched close to Cas' body on Dean's other side.

"What's— What's going on?" Castiel said looking around panicked.

Dean helped him sit up. "Just take it easy, take it easy."

"Are you okay?" Magdalena said kneeling beside him. Her hand rested gently on his arm.

Castiel looked at her confused, then looked away, checking himself for injuries and then quickly stood up. "Oh n-no..."

"Cas, you okay?" Sam repeated for Magdalena.

"Castiel," Castiel said, turning his back on Magdalena, looking distraught and sounding more like a frail human. He stared at the brothers. "I'm not Castiel." He finally said. Magdalena practically sprinted to Dean's side to get a better look at Castiel. _Did he just say...?_ "It's me."

Sam and Dean blanched. "Who's me?" Sam asked cautiously.

"Jimmy," Not-Castiel answered. "My name's Jimmy."

"Where the hell is Castiel?" Dean all but demanded.

Jimmy shook his head. "He's gone."

"What?" Magdalena gasped; believing he meant dead. She began to tear up. "He's gone? G-Gone where?" Her voice broke. Castiel couldn't be gone. She needed him.

Jimmy gave Magdalena a look, as did the brothers. "He was sent back."

"What?" The three said together.

* * *

The car ride to the motel, after stopping by a fast food restaurant, was an awkward one. Magdalena sat in the back seat with Jimmy whispering into her phone, determined to ignore Jimmy's presence for a while longer. She wasn't sure how she felt about sitting next to Castiel knowing it wasn't Castiel anymore. Although, she didn't have to worry much about Jimmy at the moment. He was gazing out the window, not noticing her presence either, lost in his own thoughts. The boys, however, were uncomfortable and feeling very uncertain.

Once they arrived, Magdalena set her bag by one of the beds, while Jimmy and the boys settled themselves at the round table. Jimmy's back faced the window, and he immediately began eating his burger with relish. Dean sat on his left, Sam across from Dean.

"Thanks a lot," Magsie said, carrying her strawberry milkshake toward the table, placing the shake on the table, and also settling herself on one of the chairs across from Jimmy. She straddled it, leaning her arm on the back of the chair, the other held the phone to her ear as she continued to talk. "Really, I appreciated the ride... No, I'll be fine... Yeah, they're good friends of mine. I'll be sure to tell Ted what good help you've been... Alright, good-night."

She hung up the phone, and took a sip of her shake. She glanced at Sam and Dean who gave her questioning stares. She smiled at them, straw still in her mouth, before directing her attention to Jimmy. She watched him eat his food. Ravishing it, and making sounds of enjoyment.

Sam and Dean followed her gaze. "Let's slow'er. You're gonna give me angina," Dean said.

Jimmy shrugged. "I'm hungry." He grabbed his drink and took a sip.

"When's the last time you ate?" Sam asked, curious.

"I dunno," Jimmy said in between sips. "Months."

"Months?" Magsie said frowning. "I could barely function without breakfast!"

Jimmy nodded his concurrence, and continued eating. "Mmm..."

The brothers watched in amazement as Jimmy was finishing his burger and sucked his drink dry. Magdalena smiled at him. It was something new to see Castiel eat, or the person who Castiel inhabited. At least now she knew Angels don't need to eat.

"What the Hell happened back there?" Sam asked after a while. "I mean, it looked like an Angel battle royale."

"All I remember is there was a flash of light and I," He took another bite. "Ah, and I woke up and was just, like, me again." He swallowed half of what he had in his mouth and took another bite.

"So what," Dean began. "Cas just ditched out of your meat suit?"

"I really dunno," Jimmy shrugged, taking another bite, though his mouth was still full.

"You should really slow down," Magdalena said. "You're gonna get a tummy ache."

All three men stared at her. _Tummy ache?_ They thought. Dean tried to hide a smirk and Sam sighed. Jimmy just nodded and resumed eating.

"What?" Magdalena frowned at them. She stuck her tongue out at them as a response.

Sam rolled his eyes, Dean gave Magdalena a smirk, and Jimmy scrunched his brow at her, and determinedly looked away.

"You remember anything about being possessed? Anything at all?" Sam continued where they left off.

"Mm..." Jimmy said. "Bits and pieces, mean," He glanced at Magdalena briefly before looking away. "Angel being inside you. It's kinda like being chained to a comet."

"Well, that didn't sound like much fun," Dean muttered.

"Understatement," Jimmy nodded, taking another bite.

"Cas said he wanted to tell us something. Please tell me you remember that," Sam said somewhat urgently.

Jimmy thought about his question for a second, looking away from the three. His eyes chancing glimpses at Magdalena. Glimpses that didn't go unnoticed by the brothers or Magdalena, making her straighten in her seat, feeling uncomfortable.

Jimmy shook his head. "Sorry."

The boys looked askance at his answer. Magdalena narrowed her eyes at Jimmy. He's keeping something from them. She had a feeling he was.

Dean seemed to be thinking along the same lines as Magsie because he rolled his eyes at him and said, "Come on. What _do_ you know?"

Jimmy held the last bite of his burger inches away from his mouth. He stared blankly at the table. "My name is Jimmy Novak. I'm from Pontiac, Illinois. I have a family."

Magdalena coughed, her heart thumped in her chest. _He has a family?_ She looked away from the men who were giving her an odd look before Sam and Dean gave each other a look. They knew the situation had become more difficult with the news they just heard.

"You—" Magdalena cleared her throat, trying to push down a bit of the shake that decided to lodge itself in her esophagus. "You have a family." She said simply. More for herself than anyone.

Jimmy looked up at her. Their eyes locked. He nodded slowly. "Yes."

"Oh," Magdalena said. "Excuse me." She put the shake down on the table and stood up, walking toward the bathroom, feeling three pairs of eyes watching her. But she had to leave. Something didn't feel right and she needed to get away. She was also beginning to get a headache.

Sam and Dean looked at Jimmy who's eyes were still on Magdalena and the door she closed. He felt guilty. He remembered bits and pieces alright, but they were all about the green-eyed beauty that was currently in the bathroom, reassessing herself and the situation.

Dean cleared his throat in attempt to get Jimmy's attention back on the conversation. He didn't like the little looks he was giving Magsie or the fact that she left when he had said he had a family. _Could Magsie have feelings for Cas?_ He cleared his throat again since it didn't do anything the first time.

Finally, Jimmy snapped out of his thoughts and trance and looked at Dean. "Yes?"

Dean pressed his lips into a thin line, annoyed. He caught Sam's eye and nodded. "We'll be right back," He said to Jimmy, standing up.

"Where're you going?" Jimmy asked them, startled by their sudden urge to leave.

"A bit of fresh air," Dean answered curtly.

"You're gonna leave me alone with..." He glanced at the bathroom door. "With her?"

"She won't hurt you," Sam said, noting Jimmy's unsure eyes.

"Yeah, she's harmless," Dean added. "Just don't piss her off."

Jimmy's eyes widened at that. As soon as the door closed, he stood and began to pace in front of the table. Castiel was finally out, he's finally free, but he was a little antsy and worried that maybe he's not out of this yet. All he wants to do is return to his family. Never did he believe he would regret helping an Angel, a warrior of God, but he does. He really does. No matter what decision the brother's make, he's leaving to see his family.

The door to the bathroom opened. Jimmy stopped pacing and stared at the bathroom. His heart raced, waiting to see the girl that held a residence in his mind, walk out and face him. _I can't do this. I can't__—_

Magdalena braced herself, readying for the inquiring stares from the men in the room. Her abruptly leaving after Jimmy announced he had a family was bound to raise a few questions. Questions she didn't really have answers to. She needed to leave the room. That she was sure, but as to the why? She hadn't a real clue.

She was surprised that Castiel's vessel had a family, maybe? And she needed to digest that alone. But that still didn't explain why she feels put out and upset. Even a little angry. Did she hope that if Castiel couldn't care for her like she was beginning to care for him that maybe after everything was done that his vessel would? Or was it the fact that an Angel would use someone who had a family and take him away from said family was surprising?

_Listen to yourself. "Maybe Cas' vessel will like me like I like Cas..." Are you crazy? You care about Cas the same way you care about Sam and Dean. It doesn't go beyond that. Got it?_ She frowned, stroking her ring. She got it.

She took a deep breath, letting it out quickly, and stepped out. She looked around the room and noticed two men were missing. All she saw was Jimmy, standing rigid, and staring at her, wide eyed; afraid. _Why would Jimmy be afraid of me?_ She walked toward him slowly. Watched him watch her movements worriedly.

"Where's Sam and Dean?" She asked, reaching a hand around him for her shake, smiling, amused, when he flinched away from her arm.

Jimmy sighed. "Outside. Talking."

Magdalena walked around him to the window, pulling the curtains apart. She could see the brothers arguing. She had an idea of what the disagreement would be about and hoped that Dean would still object. She turned to face Jimmy.

"I'm sorry I left like that," She said, finishing her milkshake.

"It's alright," Jimmy said, looking away from the green eyes he wanted to lose himself in. _No. __No you don't want to look into those eyes. You want to look into Amelia's. Remember? Your wife?_ He was struggling to stamp down what ever feelings that lingered from Castiel. Jimmy loved his wife and daughter.

"No. It's not alright," Magdalena continued. "It was rude. It's just..." She set the empty container down. "I was a little surprised that you were married. That's all."

Jimmy looked up. "I love my wife and daughter."

Magdalena smiled. "Of course you do. There's no doubt in my mind that you don't. Still... I care about Cas."

"He cares about you too," Jimmy answered before he could stop himself.

Magdalena stared at him. "Really?" She asked.

Jimmy turned away from her. "Yes," He whispered.

Magdalena couldn't stop the smile that spread across her face. She felt elated by the news. She wasn't sure why, but she was... _He has a family. _She frowned.

"Look, Jimmy?" She began carefully. Jimmy turned to face her. "What ever happens... I'm going to help you get you back to your family, alright? You can count on me." She smiled.

Jimmy returned the smile. He no longer felt afraid that Magdalena would come on to him or that he would succumb to what ever feelings Castiel had for her. Now he understood why Angels didn't normally showcase any emotions. _Because they don't know what to do with themselves when they do feel._ He was almost certain that Castiel had some sort of feelings for Magdalena, just as he was sure Magdalena felt something for Castiel as more than just an Angel looking out for her. After all, he was struggling to keep said feelings in check. He was glad she was at least reasonable.

The door opened and in walked in the brothers. Their faces fallen, and saying that they didn't have good news. _Oh no._ Magdalena thought. She knew what was going to happen. She hoped Dean would say no to keeping Jimmy from his family but she understood why he shouldn't be with them.

"Uh, Jimmy?" Dean began leaning against the chair that Magdalena had occupied earlier. Sam sat down on one of the chairs. Magsie still stood by the window, watching the scene unfold before her. Jimmy had moved away from the three to get a better look and space. "We, uh, you can't go home."

Jimmy stared at them as though they had two heads. "What the Hell you talking about I can't go home?"

"There's a good chance you have a bullseye on your back," Dean said.

"What?" Jimmy said, not believing what he was hearing. "From who?"

Dean looked behind him at Sam. Sam nodded for him to keep going. _Why couldn't you give him the bad news?_ He thought bitterly. He sighed. "Demons."

Jimmy scoffed. "Come on." He said exasperatedly. "That's crazy. What would they want with me?"

Dean shrugged. Hating everything about this situation. He glanced at Magsie who was hugging herself, looking away, chin resting on her shoulder sadly. He returned his attention to Jimmy and answered, "I don't know. Information, maybe?"

"I. Don't. Know. Anything!" Jimmy pointed out each word individually.

"I. Know," Dean mimicked.

"I'm done okay?" Jimmy said, approaching Dean. "With Demons, Angels. All of it. I just wanna go home."

Dean looked away. His heart felt heavy. He knew how Jimmy felt. He wished he could be done with Angels and Demons and all of it, too. "We understand," He said looking up at him.

"No. I don't think that you do understand," He interrupted. "I've been stabbed and healed and my body's been dragged all over the Earth. By some miracle I'm out and I am done. I've given enough, okay?"

"Look," Sam stood slowly. "All we're saying is that until we figure this out," He chanced a glance at Dean who was looking determinedly away from the two. "The safest place is with us."

Jimmy looked at Magdalena. They locked eyes for a second. "How long?" Magdalena's eyes began to water.

Sam shook his head when he and Dean shared one of their signature looks to one another. "We'll cross that bridge when we get to it."

"Great," Jimmy muttered, breaking eye contact with Magdalena and walked past Dean to the door.

"Where you going?" Dean asked after him.

Sam stood in front of the door. "To see my wife and daughter, okay?" Jimmy answered.

"No, you're not," Sam said, pressing a hand against Jimmy's chest, preparing to use force if need be. "You're just gonna put those people in danger."

Jimmy scowled irritably. He caught Magdalena's eye. She shook her head, but kept her gaze on him. An unspoken message sent and received. "So, what? Now I'm a prisoner?"

"Harsh way to put it," Sam almost whispered.

"Guys," Magdalena spoke up. All three men stared at her. Sam and Dean forgot she was there. "There has to be another way."

"There isn't," Sam said. Dean glimpsed at him from the corner of his eye.

"Oh really?" Magdalena said crossing her arms in front of her stubbornly. Her eyes glistening with unshed tears. "What if... What if we have Jimmy's family meet us at Bobby's? Can't they all stay there till we find a more permanent solution?"

Jimmy gave her a small appreciative smile. He knew she was grasping at straws trying to help him get to his family; just as she promised. Magdalena turned out to be not what he was expecting at all.

Dean sighed. He wanted Jimmy back with his family too, but Sam had a point. He'd only endanger their lives if he returns. But Magsie's suggestion could work too. Hell, that's what he was thinking too.

"Listen," He said staring at Jimmy. "It's getting late. Why don't we just sleep on it tonight and figure this out tomorrow?"

"Fine," Jimmy said walking away upset, knowing well that Dean was just humoring him. _They're not letting me go anywhere._

"I'll take the first watch," Sam offered, running a hand through his hair.

"Yeah, alright," Dean said staring at Magdalena. "I suppose you're leaving too?"

Magdalena glared at him. She made her way toward him, purposely shoving Sam out of her way, and punched Dean on the chest. Dean looked up at Sam surprised who also looked surprised.

"No," She said, grabbing his chin so he was forced to look at her. "I'm not going anywhere. I'm staying." She let go of his face and pushed past him too.

"Great," Dean said running a hand behind his head.

"Where is she going to sleep?" Sam asked.

Dean turned and watched Magsie smile at Jimmy kindly and sympathetically. She asked him something, a hand on his shoulder, and Jimmy nodded warily. He clenched his jaw as he saw her reach for her bag, take out some small thin pajamas with what looked like cartoon canaries on them, and plop her bag next to the bed that Jimmy will be sleeping on.

"Guess that answers that," Sam said. Dean huffed, walked toward the other bed, and laid down, fully clothed, irritated.

* * *

Hours passed. Sam was staring out the window, then turned to regard Jimmy and Magdalena's sleeping forms. Their backs were facing each other before Magdalena turned to her other side so that she was now facing Jimmy's back. She was holding a small stuffed Teddy Bear closely to her; she snuggled deeper into the sheets. She seemed so peaceful for someone who lost the love of her life just weeks ago. She must be stronger than he gave her credit for.

He sighed, turning to stare at Dean for a few moments. His heart began to race and his breathing quickened erratically. If only Dean knew what he had been pumping through his veins the past few days. How anxious he's been feeling because of it. How he had broken his promise. How he could let it get this far... _It's worth it if Lilith dies. He'll understand _when_ Lilith is dead._ After she's dead, he'll stop. But this was the only way. He needed more. He needs...

Forgetting his duty, he left the room. Needing his fix more than watching Magsie and Jimmy. Not seeing that Jimmy's eyes opened, as did Magsie's, when he closed the door. Jimmy turned over to see Magsie who was already pulling the covers away from her, watching Dean but also being sure to be careful with her stuffed animal. Jimmy rolled his eyes but followed Magdalena's behavior.

He grabbed his trench coat, and followed her out the motel, closing the door quietly behind them, while looking for signs of Sam. Not seeing him anywhere, they stood awkwardly by the door. Magdalena was barefoot, in her thin canary pajamas, shivering, goosebumps rising on her arms in front of Jimmy. She looked up at him, a small sad smile gracing her features.

"Thank you," He said to her.

"I told you. You can count on me," She smiled, giving him her emergency cash.

Jimmy took the money hesitantly, and thanked her again. Magdalena gave him a hug that he was not expecting. He stood frozen. Not sure what he should do. Hug her back? Pat her back? Say it's alright that she'll still see Castiel someday? He wasn't sure if the last one was even true let alone possible.

"Here," She said, stepping away, holding out a piece of paper. Jimmy took it, confused. "Call me when you get there, so I know that you made it alright. Or if you change your mind."

"I won't," Jimmy said forcefully. "Change my mind, I mean." He added quickly.

Magdalena smiled. "I don't blame you."

They said one more good-bye before Jimmy turned, and walked away. Putting on his trench coat along the way as it was a little chilly out. _Please be safe._ Magdalena thought watching him until he was out of her sight.

* * *

"Dean! Would you hurry up?!" Sam yelled as he continued to pack clothes into the bag, while Dean was brushing his teeth.

He walked out of the bathroom, laughing with his mouth dripping toothpaste. "Sorry, ah, this funny to you?" Sam said far beyond irritated.

Dean smiled at him. "Mister big bad prison guard; Jimmy McMook gives you the slip? Yeah, it's pretty funny." He winked at Magsie who was sitting on the bed she had shared with said prisoner.

She was waiting patiently for the brothers to be done so that they could go after Jimmy. Not even bothered by the teeny tiny guilt she was feeling for being the one to help Jimmy escape and not telling the brothers about it. Mainly because she wasn't sorry she helped him leave because she believed he should be with his family. _There were other ways._ She believed there were. The brothers were just too lazy to look for them. Or _she_ thought so anyway.

"Where you go anyway?" Dean continued.

Magdalena rolled her eyes at Dean, but regarded Sam at his question. She was curious as to where Sam had gone to also. She knew something was wrong with him. He seemed easily agitated and a little strung out. And he seemed... _different._ The energy, Sam's scent; it was a little off when he returned to the room. _It's like he isn't Sam anymore._

"I was getting a coke," Sam answered crisply and flustered.

"Was it a refreshing coke?" Dean teased, smiling at Magsie, trying to get her to play along and get on her good side. Especially since it looked like she'd be with them for a while. _Until she decides to leave again._

Magsie frowned at him and stood up. Shouldering her bag, she headed for the door. "When you guys are done, I'll be waiting in the car."

"She's right, Dean," Sam said glad for the change of subject. "Can we just go? Please?"

* * *

Sam, Dean, and Magsie were each lost in their own thoughts comfortably, while in the Impala, driving to catch up to Jimmy. Magdalena stared at the passing tree's, remembering how much comfort she used to get from them, but now they were just an awful reminder of that night. She wondered when her relationship with the forest will ever get back to what it once was.

She chanced a quick look at Sam's head in front of her. She was still sensing something wrong with him. She couldn't pinpoint exactly what that something was, but she was definitely feeling a little uneasy. A small burn in her stomach. She chalked that up to skipping breakfast though.

Suddenly, Magdalena sat up straighter. _Someone__—__ something's coming._ She stilled, waiting for the feeling to either disappear or strengthen.

"Hey guys."

"Wow! Jesus!" Dean said startled, swerving the car into the next lane, a freight truck honking, before he hastily jerked back onto the right road.

"Smooth," Anna said.

Magdalena glared at the Fallen Angel sitting next to her, nonchalantly. As though her appearing out of nowhere was common. She couldn't believe Anna was here. _What's she doing here anyway?_ Come to keep tabs on her? She hadn't shown up before, why now?

"Ever try calling ahead?" Dean asked annoyed and a little spooked that he had put his baby in danger like that.

"I like the element of surprise," Anna quipped.

"What the Hell are you doing here, Grace?" Magdalena hissed.

Anna stared blankly at her. "Magdalena," She acknowledged.

"Wait," Sam said, looking behind him at the two. "Magsie? You know Anna?"

Dean ignored Sam's question, glancing back to look at Anna in the back seat. "Wow. You look terrific."

Magdalena fixated her glare on Dean. She leaned forward and smacked him as hard as she could on the head. "Ow," He said, rubbing the back of his head.

"Um, yeah, not the most appropriate time, Dean." She and Anna said.

Anna leaned forward after Magdalena sat back, arms crossed in front of her, an angry pout featured on her face; watching Anna. "You let Jimmy get away," Anna said. It was a factual statement. Not a question.

"How do you know about Jimmy?" Magdalena asked suspiciously. Anna looked at her from the corner of her eye but for the most part, ignored her. Which only angered Magsie more.

"Magsie?" Sam asked.

Magdalena looked at Sam. "Grace and I go way back." She scowled.

"Grace? Her name's Anna," Sam said.

"It's a reference to my falling from Grace," Anna explained. "Magdalena doesn't like me."

Dean glanced at Magdalena through the rear view mirror. He saw her angry pout, glaring daggers at Anna's head, jaw clenched, and fists by her side. She looked like she was using all the self control she could find _not_ to knock Anna out. This highly amused him.

"Really? Why not?" He asked smirking at Magsie who caught his eye.

"Let's not get into that right now," Anna dismissed quickly. "You two let Jimmy go."

"Talk to Ginormo here," Dean said, jabbing a thumb in Sam's direction.

Sam stared at him. A 'thanks-a-lot' look on his face. He turned in his seat to look at Anna who was regarding him.

"Sam?" She inquired, scrunching her eyes at him. "You seem... different."

Both Magdalena and Dean looked at Sam. Magdalena had a worried look on her face. She knew there was something different about Sam and Anna pointing it out confirmed her suspicions if only marginally. She just wished she knew what it was.

"Me?" Sam said, gazing briefly at Magsie. "Huh, I dunno." He glimpsed at Dean next. "A haircut?"

"That's not what I'm talking about," Anna replied ominously sharing a long somewhat knowing look before Sam broke eye contact by turning around completely and looked back at the road ahead. Anna regarded him a few seconds longer then turned her attention to Dean. "So, what Jimmy tell you? He remember anything?"

"I should have known," Magdalena disparaged, glowering at Anna. "You don't care about Jimmy or Cas! You just care about what ever information he had for Dean!"

"Magdalena," Anna began.

"No," She interrupted, facing her so she could see how angry she was. "Where were you when Cas needed help, huh?"

"Magdalena," Anna said again, closing her eyes, sighing.

"She has a point," Sam interjected.

"Why? What's going on?" Dean asked Anna, returning the conversation back to the matter at hand.

Anna let out another patient breath and answered Dean, turning away from Magdalena. "It's Cas. He got sent home. Well, more like dragged back."

Magdalena glared at Anna. Feeling even more suspicious of her. _How did she know about Jimmy and about what happened to Cas?_ Was she spying on Cas? On the brothers? On her? For what?

"To Heaven?" Dean said bringing Magdalena back from her thoughts. "That's not a good thing?"

"No," Anna said urgently. "That's a very bad thing. Painfully, awfully bad." She dazed away. Thinking about something the brothers and Magdalena couldn't possibly fathom. She then added, "He must have seriously pissed someone off."

Sam and Dean gave each other a worried look. Magdalena looked past them at the road ahead. _Poor Cas._ She thought. What could he have possibly known and want to tell Dean to risk... She closed her eyes trying to stop the tears welling up in her eyes.

"Cas said he had something to tell me. Something important," Dean blatantly revealed.

That caught Anna's interest immediately. "What?" She asked pressingly.

"I don't know."

"Does Jimmy know?"

"I don't think so."

"You don't think so?" Anna said skeptically, brow raised. "What ever it is, it's huge. You gotta find out for sure."

"That's why we're going after Jimmy," Sam looking back at her.

"That's why you shouldn't have let him go in the first place," She chastised, causing Sam to, once again, look away, back to the road. Anna sighed. "He's... probably dead already."

"Oh, that's it!" Magdalena huffed. She pulled Anna's shoulder harshly. "Jimmy's _not_ dead! He's with his family! And Sam didn't let him go. _I did!_" Both Sam and Dean looked at her shocked. "And you _Grace?_ You have nothing to do with this alright? If Cas wanted you to know, he'd contact you. He'd tell you himself. But he didn't and he doesn't. So get over it!"

"Magdalena, this is bigger than you can imagine," Anna replied calmly.

"Then why weren't you there with him?" She retorted. "Why are you waiting till now to find out what's going on? If you know something, anything, then let us know and we'll deal with it. Because if you really cared, you'd have been with him fighting the fight!"

"You know I can't," She said feeling angry. How could Magdalena believe she didn't care? Of course she cared! She was helping them wasn't she?

"Oh, yeah," Magdalena laughed bitterly. "I forgot. You're a fugitive. The Angels have orders to kill you or send you back. So, what?"

"So, what?" Anna spat. "I'm of better use here. On Earth."

"Doing what?" Magdalena shouted. "I don't see you doing anything! What the Hell could you _possibly_ be doing besides hiding like the coward you are?!"

"Magsie," Sam said feeling the conversation taking an ugly turn.

"I'd mind my tongue if I were you, Magdalena," Anna warned through her teeth. She's had just about enough of her constant attitude and disrespect. She was an Angel dammit! She deserved _some_ sort of respect.

"Or what?" Magdalena challenged. "You're gonna kill me?"

"You know I wouldn't—"

"I don't know that for sure. It's not like you're all that reliable, Grace."

"_My name isn't Grace!"_ Anna hissed.

Magdalena smiled. Glad to have hit a nerve. "You'll always be a dis_grace_ to me, _Anna_."

"Alright. That's enough, you two!" Dean interjected. "Anna, I think you should go."

Anna glowered at Magdalena but nodded at Dean. "I'll be in touch."

"We promise not to hold our breaths," Magdalena muttered.

"Magsie!" Dean warned. Magdalena shrugged at Dean, unafraid.

Anna gave Magdalena a sympathetic look. "Magdalena, I'm sorry. I'm sorry that you mistrust me, but I—"

Magdalena didn't care to hear an apology or an explanation from Anna. She didn't care because she hated Anna. Because Anna was right; she _didn't_ trust her. And all she wants to do as she watched Anna speaking to her but not hearing a word she was saying, was to be able to hurt her. See her bleed by her hands. She's hit Anna many times before, breaking knuckles, fingers, and one time, her wrist, doing so. _What's one more try?_ She thought. And punched Anna square on the nose before she could got cold feet.

A loud crack was heard, followed by a, "What the Hell was that?" from one of the brothers and blood oozing from Anna's nose. Anna stared at Magdalena's victorious grin, shocked that she managed to draw blood from her. _She's getting stronger._ Anna decided to leave before she retaliated and found out how much stronger Magdalena has become.

"What the Hell, Magsie!" Dean yelled.

Magdalena grinned. "I did it! Did you see that? I drew blood!"

Sam turned in his seat. "Yeah, and you broke your hand doing it." He reached for it to examine it better. Magdalena allowed him to inspect her newly injured hand.

"Who cares?" She laughed. "I hurt an _Angel_!"

* * *

**A/N: Well, there you have it! Another chapter! ;D I hope y'all liked this chapter as it took a while to write. (OK, so most of my chapter take a while to write. Being the perfectionist that I am. lol) I'd like to quickly add that this chapter would not have been done if it hadn't been for my good friend Parsy who helped me with a fight scene that I was struggling with. Thanks bunches, Parsy!! You're the BEST!! Anyway, thanks for taking the time to read my story and this chapter. Don't be afraid to tell me whether you hate it or LOVE it! :P**


	12. Chapter 12: Author's Note

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

I'm sorry this isn't the update/new chapter you were hoping for if that was what you were hoping for. I just felt that I owed you all an apology for not having updated this fic in what? Over a year? There have been a lot of things going on since my last update and now. Biggest reason was that I lost myself. I lost my reason to continue this fic as well as another (probably more I really can't remember) fic.

It's not that I didn't have more to say in this fic or any other fic that is incomplete, cuz I do. I have lot more to say; I even have a few other fics planned. I just couldn't find the motivation.

I've been pathetically defeated last year. All my fault since I allowed it to happen. But now that I'm slowly getting my groove back and that I have a brand new laptop (SQUUEEE! ^_^) I'll hopefully get back into writing more chapters for this fic ( as well as any other I have yet to finish).

I'm gonna reread it and possibly rewrite it so it's gonna take me some time. Ok it's gonna take me a lot of time. So please, please, be patient with me. And I thank you if you plan to stick around or have stuck around. THANK YOU SO VERY MUCH!

Until next time! :)


End file.
